


Split Your Soul

by HellishNightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 45,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellishNightmare/pseuds/HellishNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you Emmery Ricci?" I inquired with a thought. "Who wants to know?" Emmery leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "I'm Harry Potter. I was told that I could find you here." His eyes lit up with recognition and he straightened from the doorframe. </p><p>"Of course, Harry potter! Emmery Riccie at your service. What can I do for you?" Emmery was jovial in tone and I could sense Draco hiding behind me slightly. </p><p>"Emmery, meet my fiancé, Draco. I promised a friend that I would find you. And here you are." I explained as Draco gripped my hand tighter. </p><p>"It's nice to meet you." Draco quietly spoke. I narrowed my eyes slightly as the two shook hands. </p><p>Draco gets nightmares from the war. And I thinks he's still a little bit angry at me for not telling him that I wasn't going to die. In thought of it all, I rubbed slowing circles on Draco's other hand that I was holding. </p><p>"Right. And who would that friend be?" Emmery questioned again and I smiled at him. "Does Malovent ring a bell?" Similarly as I thought, he froze in his movements and turned a little paler. His eyes darted to the floor and then back to me. </p><p>"Please come in."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> Just a heads up guys, I wrote like most of this story last year, only having finished it this year. It was originally on Wattpad (still is) but I decided to also move it here. Sorry for any shitty quality, mistakes or spelling errors. If you see Voldemort's name come up as 'voldermort', don't be alarmed. It was an autocorrect kink with my iPad that I managed to fix somewhat halfway through the story. 15/11/15

Harry's POV:

"Potter!" Draco Malfoy sneered as we passed each other in the hallway. I was on my way to Muggle Studies and didn't particularly care for another argument with him. Gryffindor had double Potions next with Slytherin. I hated that class, because I was bad at Potions, but mainly because I swear that Snape had it out for me. 

 

I send Malfoy a look as he sneered my name and continued to Muggle Studies with Ron and Hermione. "Bloody git." Ron mumbled under his breath, although I could hear him quite well. Ron hated Malfoy because he was he always messed with us and kept calling Hermione a 'mud blood'. Hermione broke into tears the first time he called her that and Ron tried to cast a spell at Malfoy, but he got him first and Ron was vomiting slugs for days. 

 

I had befriended the blond Slytherin boy weeks ago. I don't exactly know why, it was just something that I felt the need to do. And I'm glad I did. 

 

I know it sounds weird, The Boy Who lived befriending a Death Eater. But I did it because I couldn't let Draco believe that I was the enemy. So, I was friends with Draco but Ron and Hermione didn't know, so we still had to act vile towards each other in the hallways.

 

Ron hated Draco, for he called him a bastard or a bloody git half of the time. We tended to hang out quite a bit, with him realising that I wasn't the enemy to him. 

**

I was looking for Malfoy. I had to talk to him. I knew he was a death eater. I found out when I was talking to Dumbledore up in the Astronomy Tower one evening. Malfoy was crying slightly but Snape said one of the killing curses before Draco had the chance to do anything. Dumbledore fell of the tower as Snape and the rest of them ran away and that was the worst day of my life. I had just lost the man who was like a father to me. The man that I had loved for 6 years and the one that I shall continue to honour and respect. 

 

Snapping out of my reverie of a few months ago, I looked up to see Draco walking down the hall, looking at his feet. Looking sideways, I spotted a broom closet a few feet away. I quickly walked to it and grabbed Draco forcefully by the wrist and pulled him inside, yanking the door shut and whispering a silencing charm.

 

"Potter?! What the hell is wro-" I put my hand over his mouth so he couldn't continue talking. It was my turn. 

 

"I know." I said simply, in a little words as I could. He paled a little bit before looking at me with nervousness and confusion. 

 

"Know what...?" Draco said a little shakily, upset at the fact that I knew something. My right hand went to my face as I rubbed my chin and then my eyes. 

 

"Draco, look, I know. I know about Dumbledore, I know about Voldermort and I know about you being a death eater." He looked in true fright at me. 

 

"That's absurd, Potter." He tried snarling but it didn't work, all that came out was a slight croak as his voice cracked on my name. 

 

"Draco." I said softly trying to be reasonable. 

 

He looked at me as his mercury eyes began to fill up with tears. They slowly dribbled down his cheek, glistening in the light on his pale skin. 

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" He repeated over and over again as he held his head in his hands. I out a hand on his shoulder comfortingly as he sobbed. 

 

Once he calmed down, he sat up with puffy eyes. Rubbing them to get himself to stop crying, he began to explain. 

 

"I'm sorry. I never wanted this. I never wanted to fight on the dark side. And I never wanted Dumbledore dead. Voldermort had been staying at my house with my mother and father after you had won the Triwizard Tournament. Ever since he began staying there, I hated to go back for term break. 

 

Just after I had turned 16, Voldermort thought I was suitable to be a death eater. I didn't want to be like my father and my mother didn't want me to. However, my father had no intentions of stopping Voldermort from marking me with the Dark Mark. It hurt so bad, and I always had to go the those bloody meetings. My first task -ordered by Voldermort- was to kill Dumbledore, in order for me to become a death eater.

 

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't kill Dumbledore. And then Snape came out of nowhere and used a killing curse on him. By the time we had turned around to flee, Dumbledore was already lying dead on the ground." Draco stopped there to wipe the tears that had fallen as he talked about Dumbledore. 

 

"I know it was Snape, I was there." I said to him, confusion spread across his face, so I explained further. 

 

"I was talking to Dumbledore on the astronomy tower when you walked up and I hid myself in the little alcove. You asked him who he was talking to and he said that he liked to talk to himself. After Snape had killed him, I leaned over and saw him on the ground. I began to cry because I had just lost the man who was like a father to me. The man that I had loved for 6 years and the one that I shall continue to honour and respect." I said with a slightly croaky throat.

 

"Im so sorry Harry." Was all Draco could manage before he began sobbing again. I patted his shoulder, throwing out an 'it's alright' to hopefully make him feel better. 

 

"Draco?" I asked, I had an idea and I wanted it to work. 

 

"What?" He mumbled, slumping against the wall. 

 

"Do you- do you think that maybe, we could be friends?" I asked gently, in all hopes of a good answer. 

 

He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face before speaking. "I guess so. You know, I'm sorry that I was rude to you all those years that we grew up. It's just that, when you first turned me down for being a friend, I was jealous. Because I didn't have friends. I had followers and people who were afraid of me every time I said 'My father shall hear about this'. 

 

Although, my father never heard about anything. He didn't care for my problems and when I tried to tell him about it, he would shut me down within two words of me speaking. I was jealous because you had friends and so I was mean to anyone who was your friend and im sorry I was such a dick. It was stupid of me." I never did like Draco's father, in fact, I hated him. He was a scary looking man. 

 

"Its alright, Draco. I forgive you. So how bout we out it in the past and call it a truce?" I asked, because really, I just wanted this to be all over. 

 

"Thank you Harry. Truce." And with that, we shook hands and left the closet. 

**

It was nice to be around Draco knowing that we were friends and he didn't mean his silly insults. It was only an act that we had to do in front of everyone. Last week we even got into a physical fight and both ended up with broken noses and black eyes in the hospital wing. We were sitting on the beds smiling at each other with bloody noses, waiting for the nurse to come back. 

After Muggle Studies, we walked to Potions and waited outside the classroom for Snape. A few minutes later, he opened the door and motioned us in. Once we were all seated, he turned to us. "Alright you bumbling idiots, today you will be making the Draught of Living Death potion. It is a very dangerous and highly advanced potion, so, if anything goes wrong or you fail, you will have detention with me for a week. Now get to work, you fools." Snape shouted. 

As soon as he did, everyone got into their pairs. At the start of the year, Snape had paired everyone together and that's how it was to stay. I got paired with Draco, which was good because he is good at potions, I am not. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table in front of us, and usually, Draco and I had to insult each other so they didn't suspect anything. 

Draco ordered me to get the ingredients from the cupboard and I did. After picking up the right things, I set them on the table and Draco set up the cauldron and got to work. "Give me the sloth brain, and crush the Sopophorous bean while you're at it, Potty." He smiled at me as I grabbed the silver dagger to crush the bean. 

**

It was Friday lunch time and everyone was seated in the Great Hall. I was sitting next to Ron and across from Hermione. She talked to Ron and I about her studies and how we should study more if we want to pass our upcoming exams. I wasn't really listening, as I pushed the chicken and mashed potato around my plate. Feeling someone staring at me, I looked up and around. Something caught my eye and I turned my head towards the Slytherin table.

Draco was staring at me, and as I looked at him, he smiled secretly before he saw the unhappy look on my face. Raising an eyebrow, he cocked his head towards the door. I nodded and he left his spot and headed towards it. 

Turning back to Ron and Hermione, I said, "I'll be right back guys. Bathroom." And strode out between the tables to the door. As I exited, I saw Draco standing around the corner, so I walked around the corner and leant against the wall facing him. "You alright Harry?" He asked and gently touched my forearm. Things between me and Draco had become a lot calmer since we became friends. 

I nodded my head as he made a small face and dropped it. "Alright." He pushed some hair out of his face before wandering back to the Great hall

I shoved my hands into my pockets and wandered around the halls aimlessly for a bit before returning to the Great Hall to finish pushing around my lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV:

One minute... One minute will tell if this is going to work or not. I didn't expect Draco to meet me, seeing as he might have other plans, even though we were kind of friends now. But I still had a glimmer of hope that the blonde headed boy would still come, just so I could explain some stuff. The last thing I need was for Draco to think that I was against him. 

I paced back and forth, taking 7 steps before reaching the balcony and turning around to take 7 more. 

When the clock struck exactly midnight, the door slowly squeaked open. When I heard the noise, I stopped pacing and thence around to look at the door. Slowly, Draco peeked his head around the door, taking a quick scan of the room before fully emerging. He was wearing black robes that blended with the surroundings, making only his pale hands, face and platinum hair stand out. 

"You wanted to talk to me?" Draco questioned quietly. However, his voice was a bit hoarse and sounded monotonous, almost robotic. 

"I just wanted to explain myself." My palms were sweating and my heart was raging in my chest. I opened my mouth, then closed it. My body was reacting to Draco being in the room. Sah, stupid body. I don't know why, it's not like I liked Draco or anything. Admittedly, he is a rather dashing looking lad, but I don't think I like him. Think. 

"I never meant to act like that. Towards you. I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm against you. Because I'm not." I was talking about the spat that Draco and I had gotten into 2 days ago, where we both said some pretty mean things. Although I said something that set Draco off. 

Draco took a step towards me, pointing a thin finger at my chest, nearly prodding it. "You said some pretty mean things." His hand fell back to his side. "We both did. But the last thing you said made me completely unsure of whether we even friends or not. You know I didn't want to be a death eater. I never wanted to be one of them. I was forced into it. And to have someone to trust with all this and then have them turn against you, that's betrayal."

Betrayal. The word echoed around in my mind. I didn't mean it. Really, I didn't. 

I looked up at Draco's face, trying to study the emotion that was etched into it. Sadness. He felt that because of me. "You know, I regret not shaking your hand on the first day we got to Hogwarts." I admitted, because really, I did. To be friends with him sooner would have been nice. 

"Really? Then ho- oi. Don't change the subject. You still betrayed me." Sadness flooded into his voice as he whispered those last 4 words. "I thought I had a real friend. Not a follower for once. But it turns out that you are all the same as them." Anger crossed his face as a frown set in. 

"No. Draco. You don't unde-" I was cut off by Draco. 

"Save it, Potter. I thought you were my friend. I hate you, and I hate your stupidly perfect green ey-" Draco stopped mid word. His face turned the deepest shade of red I've seen. Before I could even respond, he whirled around, his robes in a flurry as he fled from the astronomy tower. The name that had become so foreign stung my heart. He called me Potter, not Harry. I didn't like it anymore. I was used to Harry. It felt so foreign. 

Sadness sunk in my heart as I recalled his words. 'Save it, Potter. I thought you were my friend. I hate you, and I hate your stupidly perfect green ey-'. Something struck my brain and I all of a sudden felt really dazed. He nearly said eyes. 'Your stupidly perfect green eyes'. That's what he was gonna say. I felt sick. 

Standing there, I felt physically drained. After what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes, I took my invisibility cloak and creeped back to the dormitory. The only person I came across was an angry Fat Lady who was fuming from being woken up so late into the night. 

Too tired to think about what Draco had said, I slipped into a dreamless sleep just seconds after my head had hit the pillow. The first one I'd had in weeks. 

Draco's POV:

I was furious with myself. Did I really just tell Potter he had perfect eyes? Even after I said I hated him? Whats gotten into me? I angrily paced around my room, stopping periodically to glare at whatever unfortunate object was in my line of sight. 

Without thinking much about what I was doing, I madly threw my pillow across the room. It landed with a mere soft thump. I was seething. 

I sighed dejectedly. I was overreacting and so I tried to convince myself that Potter most likely didn't even register what I said. "He's probably too stupid to figure it out." I mumbled to myself, crossing the room to pick up my slumped pillow off the floor. Stripping down to my plain black boxers, I sulked into the bathroom. 

I took a warm shower, letting all of the waters heat soak into my skin, which fogged up the mirror. The water helped relax my tense muscles, while breaking my sour mood. 

It was just after 1 in the morning. Deciding I should probably go to bed, I grabbed a fluffy white towel off the rack, with an embroidered D on the front, and wrapped it round my waist. Using my hand to wipe the fog off the mirror, I examined myself. My hair was dishevelled but still looked the same, my silver grey eyes were the same, so why did I feel so differently. 

I pulled myself closer to the mirror, and upon doing so, I saw dark circles appearing. I needed sleep. I lacked it. But I just couldn't get the words out of my head from the stupid mistake I said to Potter earlier. For a fraction of a second, I caught a glimpse of Harry and I holding hands, smiling warmly at one another. 

I fled from the bathroom, the horrid image engrained into my brain. What I just saw unhinged all sense of my rationality. Frantically, I threw on pyjamas, too troubled to notice that they were mismatched. Hiding beneath the covers, I whispered to myself. "Why me, why me, why me? Why do I have to be subjected to this... This torture. What Potter said to me was horrible. I thought we were friends. I though I could trust him. Why do I feel so weird around him? Maybe if I ignore this, and I show him some malic, then maybe, just maybe I can make these feelings go away.

If only I could complain to my father or mother about this, but even then, my father would disown me. WHY?" I'm going insane. Truly. But in matter what I did, Potter kept finding his way into my thoughts. And that annoyed me beyond belief. 

I muttered things so myself, incoherent things before falling into an uneasy sleep. 

When I woke up the next morning, I couldn't remember why I had been such an unstable wreck the night before. It was as though my mind had blocked everything out, and that made me distressed. With a bounce in my step, I got dressed with high spirits. Maybe the meeting with Potter last night had just been a dream, which would probably explain why I didn't remember much about it. Although I was baffled as to why I was wearing mismatched pyjamas. 

After freshening up, I made my way to breakfast in sync with Pansy. We talked lightly about small things like the hopes say that we has due later in the day for Transfiguration, and plans that we had for the break coming up in a few weeks. 

The Great Hall was nearly empty when I walked in. I was one of the first few people up and ready for the day, which was a first, but it didn't bother me. However, my mood immediately changed when a certain raven haired teen walked into the hall, flanked by his two best friends. 

Potter's eyes met with mine for a brief moment, but in that moment, everything that happened the night before came rushing back and hit me hard like the Whomping Willow. The conversation at the tip of the Astronomy Tower, the comment made about Potter's eyes, the image in the mirror, all of it. My heart started to speed up and my breathing had become much shallower than it was previously. 

"Are you alright?" Pansy asked, her voice full of concern. She put a hand on my shoulder and rubbed up and down my arm soothingly. Feeling out of it, I shook it off and looked at her. "I'm fine, just remembered that I hadn't finished my essay for Defence. Bit worried about what Moody would do if he found out. I better go finish it before class starts." I said while standing up swiftly and stalking out of the Great Hall, my appetite far gone. 

I spent the next hour alone, wandering up and down the corridors before finally making my way to what I knew would be a hell of a class: Potions. While I wasn't the last one into the classroom, I was one of the last, and therefore, all of the good seats with the Slytherins had been taken. I sighed in frustration before finding one table still unoccupied by the Gryffindor side of the room. 

To my dismay, the only person later than me was Potter. And since Snape hated him, he paired him up with me. My heart sank all the way to my feet when I saw Potter walk this way and take a seat beside me. I scooted my chair as far over as it would go and I was determined not to look at him. Unfortunately for me, the potion we had to do required teamwork and communication, so I couldn't ignore him forever. 

Halfway through the potion, Potter did something I didn't expect. He placed his hand on top of mine, which made me snap it back so fast that I got a cramp. Massaging my hand while wincing, I looked up at the Gryffindor boy. "What the hell, Potter? I whispered angrily, my voice shaking slightly. 

"I was trying to get your attention, since you're so hell bent on ignoring me." He replied, ignoring the way I had just spoken to him. 

"I only wanted to say that I was sorry for ever asking you to meet with me last night."


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person:

Harry's words burdened Draco's heart and shoulders. 

 

It's not that he didn't want Potter around. Because he did. Even though he wouldn't admit it. Draco just wished for this thing to blow over so that the boys could go back to being friends, or more. 

 

The Slytherin boy's face burned with sadness, his silver blue eyes dark. He tried to think of something to say to Harry but he couldn't. He was having a brain flop. Instead, he mumbled to himself. "Stupidly perfect green eyes." Little did he know that Harry was looking at him, and he heard him mutter those four words. 

 

Harry's POV: (Sorry for all the POV changes)

"Stupidly perfect green eyes." Draco muttered to himself from beside me. Wait, what? Did I hear him correctly? I looked at him to make sure of it. "I hate his green eyes." There he goes again. He said the exact same thing last night, but cut himself off. 

 

I did not have a good sleep last night. It was dreamless, but restless. Lately I'd been having nightmares. They keep me awake during the night because I refuse to go to sleep. So that made me extremely tired today. 

~

I can't talk to Draco because he won't let me. I think that what I said to him in Potions must've gotten to him because he was doing everything to make me miserable. 

 

I was in the Room of Requirements, curled up on the sofa crying. I was crying because Draco had been pretty nasty in particular today. But the one thing he said that really hit me was about my parents. His words were stilly echoing around in my head. 'At least I have a family, unlike you'. That made me furious. 

 

Tears had brimmed at my eyes and were now making trail marks down my face. I was insane, thinking Draco and I could be friends. All of our differences drive us apart. I'm such a mess. Curled up, I closed my eyes. 

 

Why did I have to be Harry Potter? Why did I have to be the boy who lived? I'm sick of it all. The pressure to be perfect, to do everything right, I don't want to be perfect. I cried harder. Why me? I just want to be normal. I just want to have friends who are normal. 

 

Muggles... Why are Muggles the only normal people?

 

Just then, as I was in the middle of crying and sniffing, I heard the door to the Room of Requirements open. I don't care. I brought my arms around myself, at the moment, they were the only thing keeping me together. 

 

"Harry? Are you in here?" Someone spoke from the door way. I couldn't tell who it was but I simply flicked my hands and said "go away." As soon as I spoke, footsteps made their way over to the couch I was huddled on. I squeezed my eyes shut, some tears dribbling out of the corners. 

 

A hand touched my shoulder and I opened one eye. I could only make out a blurry figure, due to the crying I had been doing. "Harry, look at me." Opening both of my eyes, I had to blink a coupe times to see who it was. Draco, great. Just the person who I wanted to see. 

 

I quickly snapped my eyes shut again because no, I was not talking to him. "Harry, please. Just let me explain." Why can't I just be left alone?

 

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked angrily, rubbing my face. 

 

"Because I'm sorry. Pease just give me a chance to explain." Draco begged. 

 

"Go on then, explain." My voice cracked from crying and screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco's POV:

"Harry, please. Just let me explain." I wanted to explain. I had to let him know I was sorry. Really sorry. 

 

"Why should I listen to you?" He asked angrily, rubbing his face. 

 

"Because I'm sorry. Pease just give me a chance to explain." I begged. 

 

"Go on then, explain." His voice cracked from crying and screaming. I am such a dick.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, Harry. I didn't mean what I said. I'm such a dick. And I hate myself. It's just... That fight that we had a few days ago, I thought we were friends. And you said some really mean things to me and I though you were against me because I was a death eater. And I don't want to be. I don't want to be one of them. I was forced into it." I was kneeling on the floor beside the couch where Harry lay. As I spoke, I rolled up my sleeve and began unconsciously tracing the Dark Mark. 

 

"I don't like this Mark. I hate it and I hate him. I thought that I could trust you. I just wanted a friend. Not a follower. A friend, for once in my life. I hate being a Malfoy and having to do this and do that." I placed my hand on Harry's face, moving the hair out of his eyes. His stupidly perfect green eyes. 

 

"And that meeting on the astronomy tower, it's like you didn't even know what you did wrong. And I was seething. I hated you because I couldn't get you out of my head. You and your stupidly perfect green eyes. I tried. I tried so hard to make you miserable to make these feelings go away. But they just won't. 

 

But please. Please forgive me for saying you had no family. I had no right to speak like that and you should hate me forever. But please don't." I rubbed my hands up and down my weary face 

 

To say I was tired was an understatement. I've been having a terrible week of sleep. All because of the boy with the stupidly perfect green eyes. 

 

I looked at the raven haired boy lying in front of me. "I'm sorry Draco. Sorry for everything, and it forgive you." With those words, I stood up so that I could lift his torso off the couch. I sat down and placed him against me so he was leaning. I began to play with his hair as he said "Please sing me something. I haven't been sleeping well at all." Same Harry, same. 

As I scouted my brain for a song, I relaxed. No one had heard me sing before but I sometimes sing to myself in the shower. 

 

As I shed my skin

I leave you behind

As I shed my skin

I go on to a better life

Indecision fills my head

All the things I left unsaid

My heart is letting go

My pain you'll never know

If you love something set it free

What I love you took from me

Try to look, but you can't see

Try to put the past behind me

 

Singing slow and gentle, I lulled him to sleep. After I stopped, I thought he was asleep, so I whispered "goodnight Harry." But as I did so, he smiled gently. "You have a beautiful voice."

~

It was about 6 in the morning. I'de been awake for the past hour contemplating stuff. Finally, I got up, careful not to wake Harry as I placed his head back on the couch. Finding a pen and some paper, I scribbled a note. 

Dear Harry

Sorry I wasn't here when you woke up

I had some stuff to tend to but I wanted to ask you something. 

Tonight at 7, can you meet me at the Black Lake. 

There is something I want to talk to you about.

Dress casual.

Draco


	5. Chapter 5

Draco's POV:

Tonight I had a meeting with Harry. It was so nice to get along with him. I hated bullying him all those years but the only reason I did it was because I loved him and I couldn't turn him to that. I didn't know what else to do, so I bullied him and tried to shove those awkward feelings away. If my father ever found out that I was gay, he would slaughter me and then rehash me so he could slaughter me again. 

 

Harry didn't seem too happy during lunch. He seemed a little bit off and I had noticed that. Anyway, I had just stepped out of the shower and was now dressing myself in muggle out wear. A slim fitting pair of black jeans and a tight grey t-shirt, with a jumper on top. If I must say, they were rather comfortable to wear. 

 

After gelling my hair slightly, I looked at the clock. It was 6:50 and it would take me about 10 minutes to get to the Black lake, so I left. Dinner in the Great Hall was at 7 pm but we were skipping so that we could meet. My feet kicked at the fresh leaves in the ground, crunching as I went. As I got closer to the Black Lake, I could just make out the dark shadow of Harry standing by himself. 

 

I walked over to him quietly, and he turned around when he heard my feet crunching in the grass and leaves. "Hey." I said sullenly and he replied in the same manner. We sat down and talked about things as we skipped rocks into the Lake. 

 

"Harry, do you believe in magic?" I asked, and confusion spread across his face because we go to Hogwarts School Of Wizardry And Witchcraft. 

 

"Why do you ask, Draco? You do know where we go to school, right?" I nodded. 

 

"Yeh but I don't believe it. The world is not full of magic. It's full of darkness. There is no such thing as magic and there is no such thing as happy endings. The world is rather a place overcome by shadows that dissolves into darkness. Whats to be happy about, Harry?" I asked rather solemnly. 

 

I was still upset over the war and he must have sensed that because he said, "Its the little things you have to enjoy, Draco." I didn't understand what he meant, but shrugged anyway. 

 

"What do you believe in Harry?" I asked, in fear of knowledge. He turned to me with a small smile on his face. His beautiful forest green eyes swirled over my face as he spoke. 

 

"I believe in love." His eyes twinkled in the moonlight, his face full of happiness. Those green eyes. 

 

I wanted to know more about this, so I asked him "What kind of love?" And in result to my question, he replied with "The kind in muggle films, the kind where two people are strangers and come to be soul mates." Gee, that's a bit weird. 

 

I nodded my head at him. "Harry, there is more to why I always bullied you through the years." He turned back to the Lake and looked out across the water. "Go on." He coaxed me as I tried to spit it out. 

 

"Well, you know I'm gay, right?" He nodded so I continued, "Well, um... You see, all those times I was rude to you, was because I was jealous. But it was also because I loved you... And I didn't want to love you so I turned to anything I could to try and get rid of the feelings but nothing worked. So I just bullied you relentlessly and hoped I would get over it."

 

He frowned and my heart cracked slightly. "But to this day, I can't stop loving you. I don't know what it is about you, and I just can't put my finger on it. But you never cease to amaze me and I sound like a sloppy muggle. But lately, my thoughts have been clouded by you and your stupidly perfect green eyes."

 

Harry giggled at me and I giggled with him. He put his hands on my knee and said "Draco, I never new why you bullied me, but when you did start bullying me, I was confused. Not only did it hurt me, it hurt my friends. It had me angered for a while that you could say such things to them. And even calling Hermione a mud blood. But, it's in the past now. 

 

And there is also something you should know. I'm... Uh, I'm gay too... And I think I love you. I've been crushing on you since halfway through fifth year but I never said anything." My heart thudded as Harry spoke, his hand caressed my cheek and I blushed. 

 

I moved closer to Harry and cuddled up to him, because it was happy now. Happy to have Harry, who cared about me. "Do you think we could work things out?" I quietly asked Harry, because I didn't want to not have him. 

 

"Yes." Harry grabbed one of my hands and interlaced our fingers together before looking back at me. His eyes swept over my face and I blushed slightly. I leant my head against his and looked into his eyes. Our noses touched and he giggled. Just as I pulled away from his face, his other hand snuck up the back of my neck and pulled me to him so our lips touched.

 

Tingles exploded throughout my body as out lips touched. My hands made their way around Harry's neck as his made their way into my hair. He pulled gently on my wispy blonde strands as some fell in front of eyes. One of his hands moved down and swept them back up, all the while we were still kissing. 

 

I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He didn't comply, so I lifted my body up and plopped myself down on Harry's waist, straddling him. He gasped and I took the chance to slide my tongue in and explore the caverns of his mouth. When he righted himself, his tongue fought for dominance against mine

 

We stayed like that for a while, before Harry checked the time on his watch. It read 10:39. 

 

"We should probably get going soon." Harry spoke, breaking the cool silence settling between us. I nodded, giving Harry a small kiss before hopping up off his lap and pulling him up. He laced our fingers together as we walked back towards the castle. We stopped just outside the entrance and I turned to him. 

 

"Harry, we have to keep our relationship under wraps for now, ok?" I nudged the statement in the air. 

 

"Ok, but we still need to act rude toward each other when we are with others, right?" He asked and I gave a small smile, nodding slightly. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Harry's neck as he did to my waist. We gave each other one last kiss before we parted separately into the castle, so no one would be suspicious. 

 

Once I had made it to the Slytherin common room, I exhaled from the breath I didn't know I was holding. There were still some lights on upstairs but all lights in the common room were off. I quickly sped off to my room, where slept by myself. I was the only one who didn't share a room with the rest of the snakes. 

 

Changing into some black silk pyjamas, I climbed under the covers of my bed. I lay there for a while and thought about the sort of date with Harry. I was really happy that he likes me back because I thought he would hate me after all the bullying that I had put him and his friends through. I would have to endure it again tomorrow, but it would hurt more because we actually liked each other and I hated being mean. 

 

After turning over and trying to get comfortable, I eventually fell asleep, when it was late. But my dreams were filled of the boy with the stupidly perfect green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV:

I laid awake in my bed thinking about my night with Draco. His eyes are beautiful on his pale skin. The thing I loved though, was his hair. His blonde wisps of hair were my favourite thing, besides his eyes. I liked running my hand through his hair, it was so soft. 

**

It had been a few weeks since I've been with Draco. It's been rough, to say the least. Because we have to hide our relationship from everyone. And there is the rare chance that we are often alone, and when we are, we try to enjoy it. 

 

Currently, Hermione and I were sitting in the library, and she was piling books on the table, skimming though some and reading through others. Draco was seated two tables away, and everyone now and then, I would glance at him. At the moment, I was staring at him, hoping he would notice and look up. Funnily enough, it worked. He looked at me and cocked his head to the side. 

 

I studied his face from here, although it wasn't that clear, I could still see his mercury eyes and that damn smirk that I has grown to love. "Harry?!" I was shaken from my trance by Hermione, who was now looking at me with caution and curiosity. As I diverted my eyes back to her, she turned around and saw Draco. He quickly put his head back to the books where I could see him trying to stifle a giggle. 

 

"Harry, why do you keep staring at Draco?" She asked with permanent curiosity, which churned my nerves. I knew I could trust Hermione, but the question is, did I want to tell her? No, I didn't. Not yet anyway. I shrugged my shoulders in answer to her question. I could see that she was trying to figure things out. She sighed before speaking quietly, "I'll be back in a few minutes." And she proceeded to get up and move towards the back of the library. 

 

Glancing behind me and seeing Hermione gone, my shoulders sagged with relief. "Draco." I whispered quietly. I wanted him to come over here before Hermione came back. 

 

Draco looked up and I motioned him over. He quickly got up and sat in Hermione's previous seat. "Hey." I leaned over and pecked him on the lips before sitting back. Draco and I hadn't actually seen much of each other these last two weeks. The break at the end of term one would be here in 4 weeks, and I wanted to spend as much time as I could with Draco before the break. 

 

Seeing as there was nothing much else that I'd rather do, I got up and stood in front of Draco where he sat. Grabbing his hands, I pulled him up and they interlocked around my waist. "I've missed you a bit this week." Draco's voice was low and gravelly, and it was hot. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his, my hands were playing with the bottom bits of his hair. "Me too." And it was true. I missed Draco during the week. A bit. 

 

He tilted his head sideways a bit and locked our lips into place. Tingles spilled through my body as we kissed, and our tongues battled for dominance. 

 

After a while, Draco pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder. We stood like that for a few minutes before he brought his lips to my ear. Gently, he kissed the spot under my lobe and then whispered, "I can hear Hermione coming." And with that, he walked back to his table and sat down, burying his head in the book he had. 

 

Seconds later, Hermione had sat back down at my table with another book. 

 

It had been about half an hour and I'd yawned quite a few times. I took off my glasses and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before yawning again. "Harry! Just go to bed. I'll be up later, ok. You're tired, so go sleep!" Hermione ordered me and this time I complied. I was tired and I did need sleep, having not slept well last night. 

 

Just as I got up, Hermione spoke again. "Goodnight Harry, I hope you sleep better than you did last night." I looked at Draco and he was already looking at us, and when Hermione spoke those words, he frowned at me. "Goodnight Hermione." My eyes were now watering from yawning and lack of sleep. 

 

Draco's POV: 

 

Harry stood up and walked by my table, whispering a faint "goodnight Draco," and then he left out the door.  
I watched Harry go before I stood up and walked over to Hermione, sitting in Harry's previous seat. She looked at me with slight confusion before saying, "So... You two are a couple?" 

 

"Look, I'm not going to say too much, because I'd rather Harry tell you himself. But what I will say is that I love Harry and I promise I won't hurt him. Because I know what you're thinking." Hermione's confusion etched further into her face. 

 

"So, all the time you two fight in the hallway or whenever you see each other, its fake?" She studied me closely as I went to answer, trying to decide if I was lying or not. 

"Yes, it's fake. We have to keep it secret because, well, because of things. But just know, I would never hurt Harry intentionally." She nodded as I spoke. 

 

"One last question, how long have you been together?" Oh, I don't like this question. Not at all. 

 

"Um, well, about 4 months ago, Harry yanked me into a closet and explained some stuff and I explained some stuff and then he asked if we could be friends. So I accepted and yeh. And then one night 5 weeks ago, I confessed to him and asked him out. An- why am I telling you this?" I questioned her back and she looked a bit surprised as if she was pulled from being in deep thought. 

 

"Ugh, never mind. Just, if Harry goes to tell you anything about me and him, act surprised. Pretend you didn't know. Please, for the sake of him." She began collecting the books she had oiled onto the table earlier and looked me in the eye. 

 

"You love him, don't you?" And I nodded, because I do. He just didn't know that yet but I landed to tell him soon.

 

"I do, a lot. And I plan to tell him soon because I want him to know. He doesn't have to love me back, I just want him to know." 

 

"You really care for him, Draco. It's different to see this side of you. Different, but nice. Just don't hurt Harry, or I'll leave you to deal with Ron, got it?" I nodded before walking back to my table. 

 

"Goodnight Hermione." I called from the door as I opened it to leave. 

 

"Goodnight Draco." Wait, I forgot to ask her something. "Hermione, wait!" I rushed back over to her just as she was putting the book back in the right spots. 

 

She turned to me and then back to the shelf. "Yes Draco?" I wanted to ask her about what she meant before when she said to Harry that hopefully he will have a better sleep than last night. 

 

"Um, you know how before you were talking to Harry, and you said that you hoped he gets a better sleep than last night?" I paused and she nodded while putting the last book on the shelf. 

 

"Well, what did you mean by that?" I questioned. She pondered her choices for a moment before turning to me and saying "I don't think I should be telling you, but since you are Harry's boyfriend, you need to know. He didn't sleep well last night. Sometimes he gets nightmares and that causes him to stay awake for the rest of the night because he is afraid to go back to sleep. He hasn't told me what the nightmares are about, but obviously they spook him if he can't go back to sleep." Hermione spoke in a kind, solemn voice. 

 

"Alright, thank you again. Goodnight.' She replied and I rushed out the door to the dungeon, where I ran up the stairs and into my own room. 

 

Harry has nightmares? Why didn't he tell me? I could've helped him, maybe. I decided to take Hermione's words to mind and just leave it until he tells me. But if it gets worse, then I'll confront him about it. 

 

Poor Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> Again, I wrote this over a year ago. It makes me cringe just looking at the first half of this story. I'm sorry if you cringe too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> You'll probably be seeing quite a few of these edited notes throughout the story. They are just a warning or to explain something or point something out. Here, I am pointing out a cringe worthy scene that I wrote last year. Let me gag...

Harry's POV:

"Mhm" I nodded in correspondence to Draco. I was lying in between his legs, leaning against his chest as he was unconsciously rubbing small patterns on my thigh. We were in a small secluded area just off the black lake. I found it one day when I was out for a walk.

 

"I think we should go back to my room." I could feel the vibration in Draco's chest as he talked. I put my hand on his leg and squeezed it before easing myself up. Draco extended his legs, folding them and pulling himself up. Together we walked to the castle, me under my invisibility cloak that I had previously brought with me. We snuck to the dungeon, where the Slytherin quarters were located. 

 

Once Draco let us in, he led me to his room, that he had to himself. Once inside, I let the cloak fall to the floor. He shut and locked the door before casting a silencing spell on it. I climbed onto his bed, laying down and making myself at home. "Comfortable?" Draco asked, smirking at me. 

 

I nodded, smiling to myself. He soon joined me on the bed, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my neck. I enjoyed the little things that he did to me. Trailing a finger down his chest, I kissed his nose. Just because I could. Draco closed his eyes and sighed at the contact. My finger made its way to his button.

 

I slowly popped it open before failing circles on his jeans. Then finally, I unzipped his zipper after he grunted impatiently. Looking up through my lashes, I smiled at him and his breathing sped up. I,danced my fingers along the skin poking through the hem of his boxers. He grabbed my hair, weaving his fingers through it. 

 

Slowly and tauntingly, I pulled his boxers downward, as his length sprung up. I have to admit, he was big and I was impressed. Draco gripped my hair more tightly and tugged it as I skimmed my fingers up and down his member. Gently, I grabbed it in my hand, putting my mouth over the tip of it and swirling my tongue. 

 

He bucked his hips, forcing his length half way into my mouth, where I choked on it a bit. "Sorry sorry." He blurted out, not meaning to buck his hips. 

 

I attempted to take his whole length into my mouth. And I managed to get it three quarters of the way in before gagging. I couldn't take him all, so I just bobbed my head on him and I guess that pleasured him,because he was a hot moaning mess under me. 

 

Draco came in my mouth in a matter of minutes, and I tried swallowing all of it. Some leaked out the sides of my mouth and dribbled down my chin. I wiped them off before climbing back up to Draco. Tired, I yawned and laid beside him. 

 

"You are tired, darling." He got up and pulled off all of his slytherin robes before changing into a new pair of boxers. After, he came around the bed to the side I was laying on and took off my robes, leaving my in my boxers. He folded them and left them in a near pile on a chair. 

 

Climbing back into bed, he said, "Let's get some sleep." I nodded, then turned and lay, facing away from Draco. He pulled me closer to his body-my back to his chest-and held me. His palm pressed flat against my stomach. His fingers eased just beneath the hem of my shirt, rubbing bare skin.

 

"Goodnight." I whispered and he kissed my neck in reply. As I drifted off slowly, one though crossed my mind. 

 

How did I get to be so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV:

I sighed as I sat down opposite Ron and Hermione at the Gryffindor table. I'd been avoiding them all day as I knew they were going to interrogate me about why I came back so late last night. 

And to prove my point, "Why were you so late getting back last night, Harry? It was gone midnight before you came back! What is going on? It doesn't take you that long to do homework, are you seeing someone, because don't think I haven't noticed your improved mod lately." Hermione threatened me. 

And just to make it dead obvious, I couldn't stop the blush from staining my cheeks. "Hah, so you are seeing someone." Hermione smiled victoriously. 

"No. I am not. That's preposterous!" I blatantly lied. Pulling a face, I bent down to face my food so that the pair of them couldn't see my expression. 

"Who is it mate?" Ron asked between mouthfuls of mash potato, obviously seeing that I was lying through my teeth. Pig...

I knew I should just give up, seeing as they were making it obvious that I had no chance of denying that I was in fact seeing someone. But I just couldn't let them know who it was. 

"Fine! I am seeing someone, but we're only just getting to know each other so I don't want anyone else to know yet. I want them to get to know me, not Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived." I explained, desperately trying to hide the fact that it was Draco Malfoy I was dating. I couldn't even think if what they would do to me or even Draco if they found out. 

Hermione seemed to be convinced as her face softened. "I understand Harry, take as long as you need." She said sympathetically. Nodding at her gladly, I felt even worse for lying to both of them. But I knew that it was necessarily because it kept Draco safe. And if that was the case, then I would do everything in my power to protect him. 

Even though I knew it would only get harder from here, with everything progressing between light and dark. Especially Voldermort. 

"Not Cho is it Harry?" Ron teased me. God no. 

"NO! She's how I knew I was gay-... Oops..." I mentioned quietly. Ron just stared in shock, mouth hanging open and eyes wide before Hermione nudged him in the rib, hard. 

"Awh, we're so happy for you. Aren't we Ron?!" She growled at him, and he just nodded before picking at his food quietly. Great, now he hates me. Although, I'm glad that Hermione is accepting of it. 

~

I was glad that both Ron and Hermione had not questioned me further on who I was seeing after dinner, and that made me feel just that much more relaxed now that they knew part of the truth. 

I was sitting in one of the Gryffindor arm chairs, playing Wizards Chess with Ron. After dinner, Hermione had pulled me aside and told me that Ron will come around. And he did, surprisingly straight after dinner. As we finished playing and Ron won, he asked "hey mate?"

I was still wary of Ron but nonetheless, I answered him. "Yeah?" I cautiously looked at Ron, wary of the tone in his voice because usually, it meant he was after something. 

"I was just wondering if I could borrow that Half-Blood Prince book? I'm struggling in Potions." He asked quietly, not wanting Hermione to overhear him and tell him off for not listening to Snape. Ah, so he was after something. 

The Half-Blood Prince book was a book about potions that I had found ages ago in the classroom, it was highly useful and easy to follow. It even made me look like a potions expert and that was saying something. 

"Yeah, sure mate, I don't need it at the minute. I've got Malfoy as my partner and as annoying as he is, i have to admit that he is very good at potions." I cringed the tiniest bit at calling Draco annoying. What I didn't notice is that Hermione was watching me speak. 

"Thanks Harry. You're a life saver. Though I'm not sure about Malfoy, the ferrety git!" Ron exclaimed. Yet another reason as to why I don't want to tell him that I'm dating Draco. 

I just smiled and nodded in response, trying to make it look like I agreed. Ron was convinced as he said "Ah, it's getting later Harry. Are you meting your friend?" Hermione smirked. 

"Yeah, I was going to but are you guys okay with me leaving you so much." I asked worriedly. I didn't want them to think that I preferred my friend over them. 

"We're fine Harry. Go and see your 'boyfriend'. We have you all day and he only has you for a few hours." Hermione reassured me. Thank you thank you thank you. 

So she knew it, I sent her a thankful glance before grinning from ear to see and leaving the Gryffindor common room. 

~

Draco's POV:

I hurried down the corridor to the room of requirement, eager to finally see Harry after the long day I've had. But as I sped down the corridor, I was stopped by Pansy Parkinson. The goddamn bitch. I sighed but stopped reluctantly as to not look suspicious. 

"Hey Draco." She cooed, trying to look flirtatious but rather she looked like a sack of potatoes. Forcefully, I smiled back, trying desperately to hide my annoyance. 

"Hi, Pansy." I replied simply. After awhile of her just staring at me, I asked her, "Is there anything you actually wanted?"

"Er- well I was just wondering if you would go to Hogsmeade with-" but before she could finish her sentence, she was struck in the back by a Jelly-Legs Jinx and she stumbled mercilessly to the floor. 

I tried hard not to laugh as other students surrounded her and tried to help her, but I found it harder than I thought as I looked up to see the familiar raven haired Gryffindor disappear around the corner. Good on you Harry. 

Deeming it safe now that everyone wouldn't notice my missing presence, I backed away slowly from the scene before running around the corner to the room of requirements. 

Once I reached the door, I slipped through it to see Harry curled up on the sofa. He was absentmindedly staring at the wall, unknowing to my presence. Worried, I moved forwards and sat next to him, lifting his head up to make eye contact with me. My heart broke as I saw tears edging in the corner of his emerald eyes. 

"Hey, whats the matter?" I asked softly. My poor beautiful boy. 

"I- it's n-nothing." He stuttered between short gasps. I moved forward and pulled Harry into my lap whispering into his ear, "It doesn't look like nothing to me." 

"I d-don't like that people are free to ask you on dates when your mine! It makes me f-feel like I'm not your b-boyfriend." Unknowingly, a little tear slipped out the corner of his eyes as he sat on my lap. I scooped it up on my finger before rubbing it away. 

I didn't like the fact that Harry was sad. I wanted this to be a good night. Not a sad night. "Harry, you are my boyfriend. I would never go on a date with another person. I could never be with someone else, even if it was fake to cover us. But you are mine, and I'm yours. Just know that." I murmered passionately into his hair before pressing a kiss to his little nose. 

It seemed to cheer Harry up because I could see a happy sparkle in his eyes. 

I remembered the incident in the hallway and I suddenly giggled. Harry questioningly looked at me and I said "Did you see Pansy's face?!"

Harry laughed and nodded at the memory before saying, "God I'm such a prat sometimes."

Fondly, I smiled at him. "Yeh, but you're my prat!" 

Laughing, Harry pecked my lips, leaning his forehead against mine, and I got the perfect view of his stupidly perfect green eyes. They were truly breathtaking. 

"What?" Harry questioned as his eyes darted from one of my eyes to the other as he caught me staring. And it was then, in that moment, I could tell that I truly loved him. 

"I-I love you..." I had never truly felt this feeling before. I'd never loved anybody other than my mother and so this feeling was very foreign. "I don't know what I would do without you." My voice cracked from the pure emotion in it. 

I felt a bit vulnerable under Harry's stare as he looked at me. "Nevermind... I take it back." I mumbled under my breath. I really thought it was true. Too good to be true. 

"No no. No! Don't take it back. Please. I love you so much Dray, I just didn't think you felt that way..." Harry mumbled softly and sullenly. "Of course I do." I smiled at the nickname he had given me. Leaning forward, our lips met in an eager kiss. It turned heated as we expressed our love for one another. 

Harry started to unbutton my shirt but stopped immediately when I stiffened. Oh no. Please no. 

"What is it?" Harry asked, worried he had done something wrong. No baby, you did nothing wrong. It's just me. It's all me. Everything's me. 

"Er- nothing." I unconsciously glanced at my left arm nervously. It was there, right under the fabric of my shirt. I could feel it burning my skin. Pulsating. 

He noticed my glances towards my arm. "Is it the dark mark? He asked gently. I loved him. I loved his caring ways. 

"I- uh. Y-yes." I stuttered, not meeting Harry's eyes. What if he hated me though. What if he saw it and thought I was disgusting. He knew I had it, but he's never seen it. And I never want him too. Or the things I've done to it.

"Oh Draco, I don't care about a stupid mark. You're a good man, fighting for the right side, a tattoo isn't going to change the fact that I love you." Harry breathed out, his voice choked with emotion. 

I nodded, still wary though. I didn't want him to see it. Not at all. But if he requested it, then so be it.

Harry reached towards the buttons on my shirt once more and looked up at me, as if asking for my permission silently. I hesitantly nodded as Harry unbuttoned my shirt before slowly slipping it off my arms. 

I stiffened involuntarily and squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to see the revolting look of disgust splayed across Harry's features. To my surprise, he lifted my arm gently to his lips and began to scatter loving kisses all over the hideous mark, trying to show the love he had for me, even if I was tattooed with dark magic.  

He traced the pattern of the mark as it burned under my skin. He even traced the little cuts and slices I had made over it. "Please don't do it again." He whispered into my arm, frowning at the marks I had made, at attempting to rid myself of the mark. To scratch it off, but nothing worked. 

Tears slid down my face as Harry continued with the kisses and tracing for a few more moments, ensuring that he had covered every inch of the mark. Once he was finished, he gently kissed me on the lips, mumbling "I love you Dray" against them lovingly. 

I could feel the emotion of love surging through Harry's body, and in that moment, I couldn't have loved Harry James Potter more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> Ugh, I read back over this. What was I thinking.  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's POV:

Time had wandered away from us since I was last with Draco in the room of requirements. Now it was time to get on the train and head home for two weeks. And by home, I mean the Weasley Burrow. I go there now for break instead of back home with the Dursley's. I hated the lot of them. 

 

Walking with Ron and Hermione, we clambered onto the train and into a cabin, upon where we stowed our bags overhead. Sitting down on the side closet to the window, I rested my head against it. Going away for two weeks would be great. I just wished I wasn't away from Draco for so long. 

 

The more I'm with him, the more attached to him I become. "Can't wait to get home to some of mum's cooking, eh Harry?" I agreed with him because I definitely loved Molly's cooking. It'll be a full house this year.

 

"Well, I'm going to be helping Molly with her cooking and cleaning because you lot are so lazy!" Hermione prodded Ron in the ribs with her finger, making him squirm. As soon as the whistle had blown, signalling the train was ready to leave, all cabin doors slammed shut as everyone settled into what was sure to be a long journey. 

 

15 minutes into the ride, the lady with the food trolley showed up at out cabin. "Can I get you anything, dears?" She asked and Ron immediately bounded up off his seat and into the hallway. "I'll take four chocolate frogs, one jelly slug, a pumpkins pastie. And um... Drooble's best blowing gum please." 

 

"Still scoffing everything as usual." Hermione murmured to me. I snickered half-heartedly, due to the fact that I wasn't sitting next to or anywhere near Draco. Of course I couldn't be anywhere near him in public without getting snarky around others. 

 

Ron came back in with his food and plopped on the other side next to Hermione. Ron and Hermione on the opposite side of me had become a tradition on the Hogwarts Express. "You're such a pig, Ron!" Hermione spoke out, due to the sight of Ron stuffing half his food in his face at once. He still has not learned from the first time we met...

 

"But you love me." Ron complained, mouth half stuffed. Hermione glared at him, disgusted at the sight. "Unfortunately, you are that lucky." She huffed and looked out the window. 

 

Feeling a bit weird, I decided I needed some space from the two. "I'll... Be right back guys." I motioned to the door. "Gonna see your lover?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione giggled. 

 

"No-... Maybe. I'll be back later." Standing up, I carried myself out the door and into the hallway of the train. I paced up and down it for a bit before turning and looking out the window. I watched the trees go by and the train travel over the bridge before I felt a hand wrap around my waist. 

 

It jolted me from my reverie and I nearly had a bloody heart attack. "It's only me, love." Sensing what I was thinking, Draco whispered into my ear, assuring me it was him and only him. 

 

I turned around and threw my arms around his neck, before burying my face into his chest. "I don't want to leave you." My voice came out muffled and I inhaled his scent. He smelt like vanilla and spice. Two of my favourite things. 

 

"I know, but we can always write to each other or something?" He wrapped his other arm around my back and secured me into place against him, his other hand moving up and raking through my hair. 

 

I relaxed into him, just appreciating his presence in general before I heard voices. And they were coming closer slowly. Before I knew it, I dragged Draco into an empty cabin and locked the door. I think he was a bit stunned at the moment, just standing there looking at me. 

 

I pushed him onto the seat, straddling his hips before grasping his collar. "I love you." I had truly appreciated the day when he told me those three words. They were only small but they had so much meaning behind them. "I love you too." That doesn't sound right. 

 

I don't like it. 

 

I put a finger to Draco's lips. "Don't say too. It sound like you're just copying. And I don't like that." He moved my finger and pulled me close, hands around my lower back to hold me up. "I love you. Happy?" I nodded before bringing my face to his and grabbing his lower lip between my teeth. 

 

I pulled on it gently and nibbled lightly as his hands roamed up under my shirt and his fingertips glided across my bare skin. 

 

We stayed like that for a few more minutes, kissing and nibbling lips before I pulled away. "We should probably get back. I probably won't see you again until after the break. But I love you. A whole lot."

 

"And I love you." Draco caressed my cheek lightly before I got up from his lap. Unlocking the door, I slipped out, Draco behind me. 

 

"I promise I'll write. Love you." He called before walking off in the other direction. I slumped along to my cabin, because I won't see Draco for a while. 

 

When I got in, I was bombarded with questions. 

 

Where did you go?

 

Who did you meet?

 

Were you with your secret lover?

 

Can we meet him?

 

Who is he?

 

You took awhile, were you making out?

 

Did you get some?

 

Hermione hit Ron over the back of the head for that last one. Blush coated my cheeks as I laughed. "I went somewhere with a certain someone. No you can't meet him. Not yet anyway. We might have been making out. Maybe... And no Ron, I did not 'get some'." I pointedly glared at Ron for that last sneaky question.

 

~

 

The train had pulled into the station and everyone was rushing to get off and greet family. Standing up, I reached overhead to pull down my bag. Ron did the same for him and Hermione. 

 

The three of us waited until it had partially cleared and we could get off without being trampled by students. We made it over to where the Weasley family was waiting for us. Molly had given a round of hugs to all of us and I shook hands with Arthur. "Good to see you again m'boy!" He said. 

 

Molly and Arthur had apparated to Kings Cross Station instead of driving the too small car. Leading us around the back to a small, secluded area, Arthur said to gather in a circle and grab onto one another. We did, and I held tightly to Hermione's hand while Ginny held to mine. 

 

As Arthur focused on going to the burrow, I looked around. Full house at the Weasley Burrow for sure. The crack of apparition sounded and everything went black. I was pressed very hard from all directions; I couldn't breather, there were iron hands tightening around my chest. And my eyeballs were being forced back into my head; my ear drums were being pushed deeper into my skull. 

 

Light flooded my eyes as I opened them and landed with a soft thud on the hard ground. To say I felt woozy, was an understatement. I felt awful. Bot not as bad as the first time I had apparated. Standing up and brushing myself off, I took the chance to look around. 

 

Not much had changed at the Burrow, besides the longer grass. The skies were at the point of late evening. The sun had just gone down and the orange and pink streaks still ran across the sky. Everyone was getting up and heading into the Weasley house, were a most delicious smell was wafting out of. 

 

I picked my bag up and slung it around my shoulder before heading inside. I just hoped the first letter from Draco would come soon. Very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco's POV:

 

Sitting down at my desk, I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill. Dipping the quill in some ink, I began to write: 

 

Dear Harry,

My love, I have made it home safely to the Malfoy Manor and I miss you like crazy. 

It is quite lonely here by myself. I often wish for myself to be with you. 

My mother and father-... Oh dear. 

Harry, I cannot be talking to you anymore or remain in contact. Please stay away from me. For I

have just realised something deftly grave that puts you in a lot of potential danger. I do not want to

see you hurt or even killed because of me. Just know that I love you. 

Please don't come looking for me. 

Love, Draco. 

 

My hand shook as I wrote the letter to Harry. Teardrops rolled off my face and splattered onto the words. I did not want to send this to Harry but I had to. For he was in grave danger if I kept in contact with him. I had a sneaking suspicion that my father was onto me. And if I didn't do anything about it and he found out, he would have no doubts about slaughtering me. I don't think my father ever liked me, I guess I was just there because I was, well... Just there.

 

I knew my mother was a kinder person than my father and she took my well being into her hands. She tried to care for me as much as possible to make up for my fathers lacking. 

 

Although, my mother never came near me when I was with my father unless it was absolutely important. I think mother resents my father for who he is today. 

 

Snapping out of my reverie, I looked at the time. It was nearing 12 in the evening and I knew Harry would probably be up. I feared he would hate me once he read this. I could almost picture the emotions he would feel as he read it. Despair ripped through me as I sat hunched over my desk. 

 

I decided to write another letter to explain some things. Not what was happening, but some things. Once again, I dipped the quill in the ink and scrawled across the parchment:

 

My dear Harry, 

I am assuming you've read the other letter now and what you must be feeling. 

I know you are devastated yet angry and I'm sorry for that because it is my fault. I just cannot bare to see 

you get hurt. Ever. 

The thing is, if it was up to me, I wouldn't choose this. Now now, not ever. As I sit here and write this, despair is ripping 

through my body, slowly and it is excruciating to bear. 

But please, don't hate me for this. I also know that you are confused by the first letter and have no idea of whats going 

on. Let me assure you that if we continue in a relationship like this, I could be killed, or worse, you. And I don't ever want 

to lose you. I wish desperately for some cuddles and some kisses but I cannot have any. 

Don't you dare think of coming after me, because if you do, I will have no choice to run away. 

Please Harry, take this into consideration as a warning. 

I do not expect a reply and therefore I must pass a chance on that you will come after me. 

I know this upsets you deeply, as I have already stated, but I love you too much to let you die. 

Love, Draco. 

My head throbbed as I wrote. Tears were streaming down my face and onto the parchment again. I just wanted to scream and cry in pain. To throw myself at something. I needed something to distract me from this misery. Anything. Quickly before I could change my mind about sending the letters, I summoned my owl. Putting each letter in a different envelope, I gave it to the owl and sent him to Harry. 

 

No doubt it would arrive soon. Having an idea, I cast a silencing charm around my room. Once done, I threw my wand onto my bed and screamed. I screamed and cried for ages. 

 

I picked up a nearby small table and threw it at the well, it shattered into wood splinters. Tears were streaming down my face and I was full on sobbing. I turned around, looking for the closest thing near me. A full size mirror was on the wall. 

 

I punched it and it shattered in the middle. Pain shot up my arm but I couldn't care less. My knuckles began seeping blood with bits of glass in them. Shaking off the pain, I pushed over my desk. It hit the ground with a thump. I kicked the chair I was previously sitting on and it skidded across the floor before crashing into the wall. 

 

Going along the wall, I knocked all the pictures off and heard them smash with a satisfying sound. The rage in my body took over and I was throwing my bed over. Turning slowly and taking in the sight, I found myself in a mess. Nearly everything in my room was upturned or broken. 

 

I still couldn't comprehend my anger and I hit the wall as hard as I could. Feeling nothing, I hit it again. And again. And again. Until there was nothing left in me but pure physical exhaustion and dents in the walls. 

 

I wonder what Harry is doing at the moment. As exhausted as I was, I still had to fix things. I muttered a 'reparo' under my breath and collapsed into my bed. 

 

Instead of having a dreamless sleep, it was full of horrible sequences of nightmares. 

 

~ 

"Draco." My father had yelled for me. If I ever disobeyed father, I was punished. Quickly as I could, I ran from my room and down the stairs. Father was waiting in his study, I could only just see the top of his head from his tall chair, as it was turned around. 

 

"Yes father?" He turned around in his chair and planted his elbows on his desk, his hands clasped together tightly and his face was hard. 

 

"I've been informed of something." I gulped. He couldn't know, could he? But who would've told him? My hands began to get clammy as I sweat nervously. This was not a good sign. 

 

"And what would that be, father?" Please, please, please don't be about what I think it is. 

 

"Something disgusting. I've been informed that you are gay and dating that freak of a boy, Harry Potter. Is this true?" Oh for Merlin's sake. Every damned bloody thing I do, my father knows about. "Draco?" Father asked impatiently. 

I looked at him, extremely nervous. "I- n-no father. This is not t-true." Oh boy. 

 

"Nonsense!" Father shouted and I cringed. "You lying little filth. You must die for you have tainted the family name." He spoke in a cruel manner, laughing evilly as he pulled out his wand. I backed up slowly until I hit the wall. 

 

"Please father," I begged. "Please don't. I'll do anything!" I said frantically. "Too late." He cackled. I looked around for an escape but there was none. 

 

All the doors had disappeared and there was nowhere to go. 

 

Desperate, I locked eyes with my father and repeated Harry's name in my mind. I silently begged my father, but no response was given as he stood his ground, wand raised and eyes hard. 

 

"Avada Kedavra." Was the last thing I heard before a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound hit me before I fell and everything went black. 

~

 

I bolted awake covered in sweat. I was panting so hard I couldn't breather, sitting up, I dry heaved. It was just a nightmare. Just a nightmare. 

 

Grabbing the water on the side table, I drank it all, quenching my parched throat. 

 

Please let Harry be alright. 

 

Harry's POV:

 

I was sitting on my bed reading a book when a light tapping sounded on the window. Getting up, I opened it and Draco's owl flew in. He dropped some parchment on my desk before flapping out the window. A letter from Draco? Or two? 

 

Grabbing the first one, I opened the envelope and pulled out the slip of parchment. Holding it close, I could see Draco's near writing as I scanned over it. Ok, let's see what he has to tell me. 

 

Dear Harry,

My love, I have made it home safely to the Malfoy Manor and I miss you like crazy. 

It is quite lonely here by myself. I often wish for myself to be with you. 

My mother and father-... Oh dear. 

Harry, I cannot be talking to you anymore or remain in contact. Please stay away from me. For I

have just realised something deftly grave that puts you in a lot of potential danger. I do not want to

see you hurt or even killed because of me. Just know that I love you. 

Please don't come looking for me. 

Love, Draco. 

Tears pricked my eyes as I read over it again and again. At the moment, I couldn't figure out my emotions, but I know someone who could. 

 

Opening the door of my room, I yelled down the hallway. "Hermione, I need you!" I waited a few moments before I heard footsteps up the stairs and come this way. Seconds later, Hermione slipped inside and closed the door behind her. 

 

"Yes?" Soon as she said that, she looked me in the eyes. "Oh Harry, whats wrong?" She asked with a gentle voice. 

 

I gave her the letter and sat down on my bed, resuming my crying. 

 

~

 

Hermione's POV: (Surprise?)

 

I read over the letter Harry had handed me. Love Draco? So they had finally said it. But what I didn't understand was what Draco was talking about. He started writing differently after he mention his mother and fathe-... Oh my!

 

He thinks his father was onto him. That's why Harry could potentially be in grave danger. I looked to Harry, he was sitting on his bed with his face in his hands. I knew that if he had the chance, he would surely go looking for Draco. Turning to examine his desk, I noticed a second envelope. 

 

Slowly, I picked it up and twirled it in my fingers before opening it and pulling the parchment out. It had the same writing at the other one. From Draco. 

 

My dear Harry, 

I am assuming you've read the other letter now and what you must be feeling. 

I know you are devastated yet angry and I'm sorry for that because it is my fault. I just cannot bare to see 

you get hurt. Ever. 

The thing is, if it was up to me, I wouldn't choose this. Now now, not ever. As I sit here and write this, despair is ripping 

through my body, slowly and it is excruciating to bear. 

But please, don't hate me for this. I also know that you are confused by the first letter and have no idea of whats going 

on. Let me assure you that if we continue in a relationship like this, I could be killed, or worse, you. And I don't ever want 

to lose you. I wish desperately for some cuddles and some kisses but I cannot have any. 

Don't you dare think of coming after me, because if you do, I will have no choice to run away. 

Please Harry, take this into consideration as a warning. 

I do not expect a reply and therefore I must pass a chance on that you will come after me. 

I know this upsets you deeply, as I have already stated, but I love you too much to let you die. 

Love, Draco. 

 

Ok, well that makes more sense than the first one. Harry wasn't crying anymore, he was just sitting there glumly. "Harry, I know whats wrong and I know why Draco wrote these." He looked up at me with hopeful eyes, tears shimmering inside them. 

 

"Look Harry, Draco wrote both of these because he knows that his father had sneaking suspicions of the two of you. That's why he asked you to drop all contact with him and not go looking for him. He is in pain too. In the second letter, he said despair was ripping through his body, slowly and it is excruciating to bear. 

 

I can also tell that there are several teardrops on both pages." I paused to push my hair behind my ear. Walking Towards Harry's bed, I sat down beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder. 

 

"He's not letting you suffer alone, because truthfully, he is suffering right along with you. And he can't bear to see you get hurt because of him. I know you're angry, but look at it this way. He's protecting you." I wrapped my arm around Harry and have him a side hug. 

 

"Thanks 'Mione. I knew you'd understand." He said, truthfully, I was just happy that he was happy. 

 

"So, I'm dating Draco... Is that alright with you." I don't care, as long as Harry was happy, I'm happy. O hate seeing Harry sad, after everything he went through when he was younger. 

 

"Yes, it's perfectly fine. As long as your happy, I'm happy. I love you Harry, I really do!" I gave him another hug as I paused. "I have to be honest with you... I already knew you and Draco were together..." I confessed. Merlin, it's been two months. 

 

"What? You did? For how long? And when did you find out?" Harry's pummel of questions got me thinking back to when I found out. In the library. 

 

"Well, do you remember that night we were in the library studying and you kept looking at Draco? Well, that's when I found out. While I was gone for more books, I saw you make out with him and stuff. And when you were hugging each other, he saw me over your shoulder. And then after, when you left to go to bed, he called me over and we talked. He asked me not to tell you. I'm sorry." I said as much as I could in one breath. I don't normally rush things when I'm talking, but tonight's a different occasion. 

 

"Oh ok. Well, at least you know. So, two months eh? How hard was it to keep a secret for that long?" He taunted me as he laughed. I smile, "Well, it was incredibly hard. But I didn't tell another soul." At least it was out in the open now and off my chest. Which felt incredibly great. 

 

I checked the time and saw that it was nearing 12:30. It was pretty late and I was a bit tired. "Harry, it's nearly 12:30 in the morning. I think you should go to bed now." I ordered as I saw Harry yawning. 

 

"Yeah ok." He agreed. "Good night Harry. See you in the morning!" I kissed his cheek before slipping out the door and to my own room where I got ready for bed. 

 

~

Harry's POV: (Super sorry for all the POV changes but I need it to write the story properly)

 

I was very tired indeed. Grabbing the two pieces of parchment, I slipped them into a secure place where no one else would find them. 

 

Slowly but surely, I dragged myself to the bathroom so I could brush my teeth. Looking in the mirror, I studied my features. My raven hair was ruffled and my eyes were slightly red from crying. Bags were starting to form under my eyes and I looked a deathly site. Quickly, I brushed my teeth and changed into flannelette pants and an old shirt for bed. 

 

I climbed under the covers and settled down. Even though I was a tad angry, I hoped Draco was ok. I understood that it was for my own protection but I was worried about him. What if something happens to him?

 

I am too restless. I need to relax. Clearing my mind, I delved further into the blankets, seeking warmth from them as I closed my eyes. With that, I drifted off to sleep with the soft sounds of the wind outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Ron's POV: (Surprise again..?)

Bloody hell. I had the worst sleep last night. 

It wasn't particularly that I'd had nightmares or anything, it was more the fact that I was restless. I don't know why. 

I shovelled another forceful of sausage into my mouth as mum piled more onto the centre plate in the table. She'd made bacon and eggs, sausages, baked beans and orange juice. 

Fred and George came stumbling down the stairs shouting over each other and landed at the table. "Boys, quiet! Some people in this house are still sleeping." Mum scolded the pair for their recklessness and noise. 

At that moment, Hermione came down the stairs, smacking Fred and George's heads as she passed them at the table. I snickered through a mouthful of sausage before coughing a bit. I felt a hand patting me on the back as I worked the sausage through my digestive system. 

Looking up, I saw Hermione who was smiling at me. "You goof." She ruffled my hair before taking a seat beside me and piling some breakfast onto her plate. 

We made some small talk as dad and Ginny made their way to the table. Dad gave mum a kiss on the cheek before sitting down and pulling out a newspaper 

~

Eventually, Harry ventured down the stairs and we all greeted him with chorused good mornings. He looked a wreck. His eyes had bags under 'em and his hair was messy. His cheeks were slightly puffy and he was as jittery as a June-bug. 

"Harry, dear. Are you alright?" He took a few moments before looking at mum. "Fine Mrs.Weasley." Bloody liar he was. 

"Poor Harry." Hermione mumbled under her breath. What?she looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Ok, now something was definitely up. They knew something and I wasn't included. I don't like this one bit. 

~

Harry's POV: 

I am an emotional train wreck. I didn't sleep well last night. I kept thinking about Draco. Literally everything I thought of lead back to Draco. 

Draco. 

Draco. 

Draco. 

Merlin's beard, I desperately hope that he is okay. 

Harry. Oh Merlin, I'm even hearing him in my thoughts. 

Harry! 

"Harry!" Fingers snapped in front of my face as I was brought back from my thoughts. Hermione, Ron and Molly were standing in front of me and the rest were at the table looking at me like I was Hagrid's dog, Fluffy. 

"Are you sure you're alright dear?" Molly asked again. Truthfully, no. No I'm not. I can't even focus on what they were saying. 

"Harry, I think you better lie down. You keep zoning out." Hermione said. I looked at her as she lead me back up to the room I was staying in. Ron followed us up but Hermione said, "Hold on Ron, I need to talk to Harry for a minute." 

She pushed me into the room and helped me back onto the bed. "Harry, it this about Draco?" She asked gently and I nodded. Tears fluctuated at the corners of my eyes and some spilled over down the side of my face. 

Hermione wiped them away as I closed my eyes. Remember. I tried to remember Draco's touch. "Harry, please. You need sleep so I'm going to cast a sleeping spell on you. I know you had a terrible sleep because you look it." Gee, thanks 'Mione. 

(A/N: I know there isn't a sleeping spell, only a sleeping potion or bewitched sleep but I need to use a 'sleeping spell' to make Harry sleep. So yeah...)

"Ok Harry, take a deep breath and relax." I did as told and tried to clear my mind but images of Draco filled my mind. 

'Remember Harry. Please remember.'

I thought about the time when Draco and I were talking one evening a few weeks back. He said to me, "Harry, if anything ever happens, remember me. Remember Harry. Please remember me as I am now." 

I was confused when he said that. Utterly confused. But I guess it sort of makes sense now. 

'Remember me as I am now.'

I sighed deeply as Hermione begging chanting her spell, waving her wand around and pointing it at me occasionally. 

The few words I caught were 'Somni Refectione' which translates to Latin for 'sleep repair'. Interesting choice of spell. In the few moments of Hermione casting the spell, I began to feel drowsy. Very drowsy. Images in my mind flickered and everything was black. 

~

Draco's POV:

I was incredibly tired and sore. All my limbs ached. But nothing compared to the ache deep within my bones, coming from my heart. 

Nothing could ever compare to that. 

I laid in my bed and stared at the ceiling. This went on for nearly 10 minutes before I rolled over and hit the floor. Truthfully, I couldn't be bothered to get up, so I laid there. 

But, an unfortunate tapping on the window interrupted it. So, getting myself up, I dragged my body over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on my desk. Hedwig? That's Harry's owl. Uh oh. This cannot be good. 

I grabbed the envelope from her beak and ripped it open, slipping the parchment out from inside. 

This was not Harry's writing. 

I quickly moved my eyes over the page to the bottom, where the was a signature. Hermione? This can definitely not be good news. 

Dear Draco,

Harry is an utter mess. An emotional train wreck and he definitely looks like it. 

I'm not coming to you because we're friends, I'm coming to you because you are Harry's boyfriend. 

I had to cast the 'Somni Refectione' spell on him because he can't sleep. 

It is so bad, he had delayed reactions to everything. 

I understand what is going on but he needs help, Draco. 

Harry is suffering. And you're his only cure.

I know you love him and don't want to see him hurt but he needs serious help.

It's been nearly 5 days since you sent the letter and not once has he fed himself. 

He won't talk to anyone but me. 

Please Draco, I beg of you. 

Help him. 

Hermione. 

Holy Merlin's beard. What have I done? I thought I was helping him, but he is suffering just as much. This is all my fault. Sitting quickly at my desk, I pulled a spare piece of parchment and some ink and dipped my quill. I began to write as quickly as possible. 

Dear Hermione,

This is all my fault and I am so sorry. 

This is so bad. 

I thought that it would help him because I was putting him in potential danger. 

It hurts me to do this but knowing that it's hurting my Harry is even worse.

I love him so much. 

Please help him until I figure out how to get to him. 

He is so lucky to have a best friend like you. 

And I know that you care for him so much. 

At quarter to 6, bring Harry to the border of the trees. 

From there, I'll get him.

Thank you for taking care of my baby. 

I'll be there as soon as I can. 

Draco.

Putting down the quill, I quickly sealed the letter into an envelope and gave it to Hedwig. Without a second thought, she flew out the window to The Burrow where Harry was staying. 

This is all my fault. I have to think of something. I have to get there. I have to help him. I cannot let my baby suffer because of me. Harry is my soul and if anything happens to him, I would never forgive myself. 

Having an idea, I wrote another letter. 

Dear Mother,

You cannot find me because I am gone. 

But do not worry because I will be back in a few days. 

Please do not come looking for me. 

Love, Draco. 

Placing the note on my bed, I grabbed a satchel and put a few necessary things into it. Clothes, some food and a blanket. It's all I'd need. 

I waked toward my closet and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and a black knit sweater. I had them hidden in the back of my closet because they were muggle wear. 

Slipping them on, I gelled my hair up slightly and hid my wand in my pocket. Grabbing my bag, I jumped out of the window and onto a nearby tree, scaling down it and hitting the ground with a soft thud. 

I ran until I hit the border of the property, where I jumped over the fence and kept running. I ran for a good half hour before slowing to walk. 

~

I had walked for nearly 4 hours before arriving at the destination. It was a little cabin that I had, faraway from anything and everything. Basically, it was in the middle of nowhere. I walked down the hall to where my bedroom was and chucked my bag onto the bed. Now, time to go get Harry. 

It had just hit 5:30 and I had just made it to the border of the trees outside of The Burrow. I sat down for a few minutes to catch my breath when I heard my name being called. Most presumably Hermione. 

"Over here." I said and moved out from behind a tree. Hermione came forward with Harry and a bag. As Hermione stepped aside, I got a view of Harry. And I gasped. 

He looked terrible. Absolutely terrible. And this was all my fault. "Harry." I croaked out before rushing towards him and enveloping him in my arms. "I told them that someone was picking him up and taking him back to Hogwarts. Please be careful with him." Hermione explained. 

"Thank you so much for taking care of him. I know this is all my fault but I will fix him. I promise! Goodbye Hermione." I whispered. "Goodbye Draco." She rushed off back towards the Burrow. 

"C'mon Harry, love. Let's get you home." I held onto him tightly before I thought of the place I wanted to go. Focusing solely on the cabin, the crack of apparition sounded and we were being pulled and compressed from all directions. 

~ 

We had made it into the cabin where Harry nearly collapsed. He hadn't said a word yet, I assumed it was because he was drowsy and very out of it. 

Scooping him up bridal style, he wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled into my chest. I carried him down the hallway to my bedroom and gently place him on my bed. I got up but Harry's arms around my neck were restraining me. "Stay." He croaked out. And I did. 

Studying his features, I could see his eyes were so droopy and void of emotion. He had immaculate bags under them and his skin was pale. 

Harry's hair was a dishevelled mess and he was very unfocused. Climbing in next to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to my chest. 

I pressed gentle kisses to his neck as I drifted off to sleep. Having Harry close to me again was a wonderful feeling, but this isn't how I wanted it. 

"Draco... Please don't leave me again." Harry whispered in a small voice from beside me. 

"I promise Harry." And I'm going to stick by that word. Because I couldn't even begin to comprehend what I would feel or he would feel if I left him. 

Hunkering down into the covers, I drifted lightly off to sleep, awaiting the arrival of morning.


	12. Chapter 12

** We had made it into the cabin where Harry nearly collapsed. He hadn't said a word yet, I assumed it was because he was drowsy and very out of it. 

 

Scooping him up bridal style, he wrapped his arms around my neck and nuzzled into my chest. I carried him down the hallway to my bedroom and gently place him on my bed. I got up but Harry's arms around my neck were restraining me. "Stay." He croaked out. And I did. 

 

Studying his features, I could see his eyes were so droopy and void of emotion. He had immaculate bags under them and his skin was pale. 

 

Harry's hair was a dishevelled mess and he was very unfocused. Climbing in next to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close to my chest. 

 

I pressed gentle kisses to his neck as I drifted off to sleep. Having Harry clo se to me again was a wonderful feeling, but this isn't how I wanted it. 

 

"Draco... Please don't leave me again." Harry whispered in a small voice from beside me. 

 

"I promise Harry." And I'm going to stick by that word. Because I couldn't even begin to comprehend what I would feel or he would feel if I left him. 

 

Hunkering down into the covers, I drifted lightly off to sleep, awaiting the arrival of morning. **

 

Harry's POV:

 

Light shone in my eyes through the cracks in the curtains. 

 

Everything from last night was a blur of a mess. All I could remember was Hermione taking me to the trees and Draco takin- Draco?

 

I bolted up from the bed and looked at the spot beside me. Empty. No, I must have dreamt Draco up. After all, I was probably having Draco withdrawals. 

 

Collapsing back onto the bed, a frown etched into my face. I sighed deeply, for I could no longer cry. I was void of emotion. I couldn't feel anything except the dull ache of pain on my heart. 

 

Having absolutely no idea where I was, I stayed in the bed. Peeking under the covers, I noticed that I was only in boxers. Huh, I must have changed last night before getting into bed. 

 

But for the first night in 5 days, I had a peaceful sleep. No nightmares, no restlessness, just pure peacefulness. And it was rather nice. 

 

I decided to close my eyes, but just as I did, I could hear the soft thud of footsteps coming closer. Holy Merlin's beard. There's someone in the house. My eyes shot open and I panicked. Maybe I should pretend to be asleep. Yeh, play dead. 

 

I closed my eyes and quickly fixed myself into a sleeping position, hoping to make it look believable. Just as I had stopped moving, the door quietly opened. A small gasp came from the mouth of the person in the house and I tried so hard not to fidget under the watchful gaze. 

 

The person came closer and I mentally freaked out. What if someone was trying to kill me. Or kidnap me. What if I'm in a kidnapper's house and being held hostage. But surely, they wouldn't give me this luxurious bedroom. 

 

The empty side of the bed dipped down as the person climbed onto it. I think they laid down because they were still. For a fraction of a second. And then I felt arms being wrapped around my waist I was pulled into the persons chest. 

 

"Harry." The voice whispered. Wait a second, I know that voice. My brain reeled I shock from the realisation. Draco! It was Draco! 

 

Draco was here and he was holding me. Wait, so if I was here, and Draco was here, is this his house? Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned around, nuzzling my face into his chest. 

 

Tears pricked my eyes and spilled over the edge as I realised that I was with Draco. The one who I was longing for, for days. The one who's touch I yearned. A thumb caressed the tears away as I sniffled. 

 

Looking up at Draco's face, I was met with his mercury eyes. His beautiful mercury eyes. Suddenly, everything from last night came rushing back and I grabbed my head in pain. 

 

Worry filled Draco's eyes as I rolled over. As soon as the pain had come, it had gone. "Jesus Harry. Are you alright?" Draco asked once I stopped clutching my head. 

 

Just as I thought I had forgotten them, sentences from the letter flittered through my mind. 

 

Harry, I cannot be talking to you anymore or remain in contact. Please stay away from me.

 

Angry at the sudden thought, I rolled onto Draco, straddling him and shouted. "You let me suffer!" His worry filled eyes became ridden with shock and guilt as he took in what I had said. 

 

Just as I had rolled onto him, he had rolled us over and pinned my arms above my head. "Because you were in potential grave danger." I scoffed at that. If he loved me, he wouldn't have left me. 

 

My arms grew weak in his hold as I struggled. "If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have left." Sadness grew in Draco's eyes. They became droopy and his arms became slack. 

 

"I do love you though. Honestly and truthfully." It was unusual for Draco to be sad. Never have I seen him so weak. 

 

"Show me then." I looked at him as something flashed through his eyes. It was a tiny flicker of some sort. 

 

Before I could comprehend what was happening, he connected our lips. The passion flowed through vibrantly as the heat turned agonisingly unbearable. My hands raked through his hair as he hovered above me. 

 

"I do love you." Was all he said as he slithered down my body like a snake, leaving kisses in his wake. He stopped at the hem of my boxers and suckled on the sensitive skin. A bruise like form was left as he took his mouth away. 

 

Draco's fingers skirted along the waistline before tugging the material down in one swift move. My member sprung up as it was unsheathed, and bobbed airily. His fingers wrapped around it tightly before pumping up and down. "Let me make love to you, Harry. Let me show you that I love you." 

 

I nodded to his every word, letting him do as he pleaded. He ground his clothed crotch into my naked one as I squirmed beneath him. 

~

 

My mind was reeling from pleasure and my knuckles were turning white from gripping at the sheets. Draco was in me, pushing in and out, hitting my prostate every so often. I moaned loudly, the pressure building up. Scratching my fingers up and down Draco's back, I was sure that I left marks from my nails. 

 

~

 

Draco's POV:

I was physically drained after making love to Harry. He had bruises and bite marks everywhere, coincidentally from where my mouth had gone exploring. I'd just had a shower and was now in the kitchen making lunch. Simply, for lunch, I was making roast chicken. I know how much Harry loves roasted chicken.

 

I has pulled the chicken out of the oven and it was now resting on the bench, cooling slightly. Granted, I'm not a great cook and May have used some magic to help the chicken along. As well as the garlic potatoes... 

 

I was attacked from behind as arms intertwined around my waist and a head leant against my back. "Smells great." Harry said as he nuzzled me from behind. "Well, that's good, because it's ready. 

 

I brought the food over to the table and just as I had sat down, Harry plonked himself on my lap. "Excuse me?" I sassed. There is a chair right there. And like two others. "I want to be close to you. Don't kick me off, please." Harry pulled the puppy dog eyes and my heart melted at the sight. 

 

I leaned forward slightly, grabbing onto Harry so he doesn't topple off. I cut some chicken breast off and a chicken leg for Harry, before adding a few potatoes. 

 

I turned him around so I could feed him. I stabbed a potato with the fork and blew on it gently before bringing it to his lips. He opened his mouth and bit off some of the potato, chewing slowly. I was mesmerised at the hips chewed. The way his lips moved. 

 

When he had finished chewing, he came forward for a kiss. I captured my lips in his, running my tongue along, tracing them. He tasted like garlic, due to the potato he had just eaten. 

 

After pulling back, I stared at his eyes. His stupidly perfect green eyes. He smiled as he caught me staring. "Why do you always look at my eyes?" Harry asked timidly. And I smiled back 

 

"Because they are so stupidly perfect." After that, I fed him some chicken, which he said was great. 

 

~

 

I was sitting on the couch, studying a piece of parchment when I heard a bang in the bedroom. "Harry, love, are you alright?" I called out to him but there was no reply. Another bang sounded and I stood up off my chair. "Harry?" I shouted a little louder. 

 

Again, there was no reply. A scream echoed throughout the house and I raced down to the bedroom, no hesitation whatsoever. Cautiously, I opened the door and peeked in. Harry was huddled up in the corner of the room clutching his head. Another scream ripped through his body and I shot over to him. 

 

"Harry." I said frantically. Grabbing his head in my hands, I studied it closely. His head was bleeding in the right side down his face and from what I could see, his scar was throbbing. 

 

Merlin's beard. "Harry." I said, hoping he would open his eyes. No response. 

 

"Harry?" I grew more worried by the second. He wasn't answering and his eyes stayed shut. 

 

"HARRY!" I screamed his name at him, desperately hoping for a reply. Anything. He still didn't answer. 

 

Harry wasn't alright. I knew that. But this was so much more. It's hurting me to see him like this. Tears welled up in my eyes and leaked over the edge of my eye. I managed to pick him up bridal style and carry him into the adjoining bathroom. 

 

Carefully setting him on the bench, I saw his eyes had opened, but they were glazed over. I quickly were a washcloth and dabbed it at the spot that was bleeding on his head. 

 

Harry made no sound or movement, and this only worried me even more. Not good. This is not good. Not at all. Please Harry, snap out of it. 

 

I don't have any other choice but to kiss him and hope that he kisses back. 

 

Pressing my lips to his gently, I hoped for some sort of reaction. I nibbled his bottom lip, tugging at it between my teeth. Pulling back, I checked his eyes. They were still glazed over. Grim. 

 

"Please don't do this to me Harry." I blubbered, tears stroking down my cheeks. Forcefully, I pressed his lips to mine in a heat of the moment. Teeth clanked and lips mashed. Salt from my tears mixed in our mouths as traced his bottom lip. A warm tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring the cavern. 

 

It hit me and I realised that Harry was kissing back. I tugged him closer, my tentative hands tangling in his hair, pulling him until I could feel his heart beat against my chest. My muscular frame was pressed up against his. His muscles were more defined from years of quidditch playing. 

 

I moved my right hand to cup the back of Harry's head, while he groaned loudly against my mouth. The groan was loud, feral and erotic. The sound vibrated against my lips. I could feel my blood coursing through me, hot and thick, as my skin heated under Harry's touch. 

 

This is all I wanted. I was just happy that Harry was back. He pulled away. "Dray, whats wrong?" His voice cracked on my name, low and hot. "You. You were screaming and holding your head in the bedroom. Your head was bleeding and you had your eyes shut." I paused to wipe the tears from my face. 

 

"I carried you into the bathroom to clean your cut and your eyes had opened but they were glazed over. I shouted your name multiple time but you didn't answer. A-and I kissed you but you didn't respond until the second t-time." Harry was still sitting on the bench, his legs around my waist as I cried into his chest. 

 

"Please, don't cry Dray. I love you baby." His hands caressed my face as he pulled it away from his chest. 

 

"Were you in a dream of some sort or something?" I asked timidly, not wanting to force him into it. He looked around for a second before staring right back in my eyes. I looked into his, and they were perfect. Stupidly perfect, in fact. 

 

Pools of beautiful green that were mesmerising. "Can I tell you before we go to sleep, please?" I nodded. 

 

"Of course baby, whenever you're ready!" And now, I feared for when we went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry's POV:

 

I sat on the bed fiddling with my thumbs as I nervously looked around the room. Draco was finishing up in the shower and we were ready to go to bed. 

 

I remembered exactly what I had said to Draco only three hours before. 

 

'Can I tell you before we go to sleep please?' And now I was awfully dreading it. It's not that I didn't want to tell him, because is honestly did. It's just- I didn't know how. And I was extremely nervous. 

 

The water shut off in the bathroom. Oh god. I can't- I don't- I-... I sighed deeply before turning my head to look at the clock. Quarter past 10. This was not going to go over well at all. 

 

I rubbed my feet together as I grew more nervous by the minute. Quietly, the door slid open and Draco stepped out. He had a fluffy white towel hanging loosely on his waist. Beads of water were dripping off his chest, travelling through the panes of his muscular stomach. 

 

His wet hair was pushed back sexily, and I tried not to stare as he walked towards the bed. "Like what you see?" Apparently he caught me staring, red hot blush flamed my face as he spoke. 

 

I nodded slowly, catching my bottom lip between my teeth. Draco's eyes raked over me before he back off towards the dresser, where he pulled a fresh pair of boxers out. Turning around, he dropped the towel, standing completely butt naked a few feet away from me. 

 

I nearly choked on my saliva at the sight, his milky white cheeks perfectly sculpted to fit his body. Slowly, he pulled the boxers up, shimmying as they got a bit tighter around his slightly wet legs. 

 

Letting the waistband go with a slap, Draco picked his towel up and walked back to the bathroom to hang it up. After, he came out and climbed onto the bed, sitting directly next to me with his legs crossed. 

 

I looked into his striking mercury eyes, curiousness resting in them. "Um, so, if you want to, you can tell me. But you don't have to. The last thing I wanna do is force you into this." Draco said, ever so softly. 

 

I relayed the previous nightmare like dream I'd had while sitting in the bathroom on the countertop. 

 

~

 

"Harry Potter."

 

There it was again. Someone was calling my name, but I couldn't figure out who or what was. 

 

"Harry Potter!"

 

This is the third time now, it left me clueless in the hallway, turning every which way, looking for the source of the sound. 

 

"Harry, boy, you thought you could fool me?" The scar on my head began throbbing as I walked further down the dimly lit hallway. I seemed to be the only one in the hallways at the moment. 

 

"Let's see how you do when I harm your little friends, Harry." No sooner said than done, a scream resounded and bounced around the hallway walls. I ran to where the scream was coming from. Behind a door. A big wooden door. 

 

I pounded on the door, my fists throbbing from hitting it hard. 

 

"You pathetic waste of space, Potter." The forgotten scar on my head was once again throbbing, causing me to clutch my head, hoping to cease the striking pain. 

 

Another scream sounded and I immediately began pounding on the door for the second time in the period of five minutes. Strangely enough, it opened, as if someone had unlocked it and pulled it open from the other side. Slipping behind the door, I looked around. 

 

Ron was tied up in a chair and Hermione was lying on the floor. I don't think she was breathing. Just as I had walked in, a cackle resounded. 

 

"So nice of you to join us, Potter." I whirled around, out of the dark came Voldermort. His wand pointed at me as if to say 'move, and I'll kill you.' 

 

"What did you do to them?" I snarled at him, looking helplessly at my friends who were not moving. 

 

"For the boy, I hit him enough times with Crucio that he passed out, can't say as much for her. A simple killing curse sufficed and she was dead within seconds."

 

So close, yet so far. Fury radiated through me as I lifted my wand and casted a spell faster than lightning. "AVADA KEDAVRA." I shouted at the noseless man. 'Thing' would be a better term for him. 

 

Fast, but not fast enough, Voldermort shouted the same curse, mine nearly sticking him down. Mine met his three quarters of the way and they procured a blinding flash of light when they hit each other. 

 

Unleashing all my fury into my spell, I strained harder with my wand. Someone came in behind me and shouted "Crucio." Voldermort staggered back at the power of a second spell hitting him and I took the chance to see the person behind me. 

 

Draco. Although I was happy to see him, I had to get to Ron and Hermione. Racing over to them, tears flowed as I looked over Hermione, her dead boy had paled in comparison to what it usually was, her hair fanned out behind her. 

 

Ron was bound tightly with ropes, his chest falling and rising at an uneven pace, signalling he was still unconscious and not dead. The tears that had leaked from my eyes were flowing steadily down my cheeks, trailing them and dripping to the floor. 

 

A groan came from behind me and another curse was shouted. "Avada Kedavra." I turned around just in time to see the blinding green light come from Voldermort's wand. I screamed and charged at Draco, determined to get to him. 

 

Time seemed to slow as I ran at Draco, challenging the green spark nearing him. I tackled him to the ground, shielding him with my body. 

 

"Too late boy, your lover is dead." No. That can't be true. It's not true! 

 

Slowly, I got up off Draco, checking him over. He wasn't breathing. "No, please no." I looked for where the curse had him him. On the shoulder, right on the shoulder near his neck. 

 

I choked back a sob, covering my mouth with my hands. Tears were flowing freely down my face as I nursed Draco in my arms, rocking back and forth ever so slightly. 

 

"I love you Draco, I promise I will kill him." I whispered to him, closing his eyes and gently caressing his cheek with my thumb. 

 

Standing up, I was literally flowing my anger. It was building up with every second and I wouldn't rest until Voldermort was dead. 

 

"You!" He mocked me and pointed at himself with raised eyebrows, which were almost non-existent. "Yes you!" I seethed rage. 

 

I took a step closer to him. "I'm not scared if you, Harry Potter. I'm the greatest Dark Wizard of all time. You should be scared of me!" I laughed. I laughed at that statement and shook my head. 

 

Without a single doubt or even a smidgeon of hesitation, I raised my want and shouted "Crucio." Voldermort hit the ground and writhed in pain. I shouted the same curse again and again until he was backed up against the wall, wheezing and struggling to break free of the pain. 

 

"No, Voldermort. You should be afraid of me. Deathly afraid." Anger flowed through me as I screamed the only killing curse the flittered through my mind. Avada Kedavra. 

 

Voldermort went limp and the light left his eyes. Pfft, light my ass. More like the darkness. Leaving them cold and empty. Just the way they should be. 

 

The rage simmered down, knowing that Voldermort was dead once and for all. I surveyed the room to see Ron slightly waking up. I ran over to him and untied the ropes. 

 

His eyes connected with mine, filling with relief before scanning the room. When they stumbled upon the lifeless bodies of Draco and Hermione, he screamed. He bolted out of the chair to Hermione's body, cradling her as he mourned. 

 

I thought of Draco, and how happy he would've been knowing that Voldermort was dead. 

 

Two of the people I loved were dead. One, my boyfriend and the other, my best friend. 

 

I fell to the ground in silence, thinking and waiting. 

 

~

 

I recalled every detail in my mind as I told Draco the events. His eyes were wide once I had finished, and I was sniffling. 

 

His body crashed into mine, burying his face into my neck. 

 

~

 

It was the middle of the night and I was still wide awake. Draco was soft letting out tiny little snores beside me, which I thought was adorably cute. The,only reason I was wide awake, was because of that stupid nightmare dream sort of thing. 

 

What if it was real? What if it was going to happen? Like those previous times I had similar dreams and they did happen. What would I do without Draco?

 

I couldn't sleep, so whats the use of trying? Carefully and quietly, I slid the covers off and climbed out of bed. I padded down out to the kitchen, pulling some milk out of the fridge and a cup out of the drawer. Pouring milk into the cup, I put it into the microwave to heat it up. 

 

It took some time to heat up thoroughly, roughly between warm and hot. Pulling it back out, I set it aside on the bench and sat on one of the bench stools. 

 

Just as I brought the cup to my lips, a pair of slightly cool arms wrapped around my waist, as lips met my neck. "Can't sleep?" Draco whispered against my neck. 

 

"No." I responded into my cup. Taking a long sip, I set it back on the counter. Soon as I did, Draco climbed up on my lap and faced me so that he was straddling me. 

 

His arms hung loosely around my neck as he pressed his lips to mine, tasting the inside, which, considering what I had just drank, tasted like warm milk. 

 

"I love you Draco. I love you so much." I never wanted to lose him. Not now, not ever.


	14. Chapter 14

Draco's POV:

I was in my bed, Harry was in the kitchen fixing some breakfast, I think. What confused me was Harry's dream state thing he had last night. He said it seemed so real. And that's what scared me. Because usually, when Harry had a dream involving Voldermort, it happened somewhere down the track. 

I flopped myself over into the middle of the bead and lay on my stomach. Stretching my body out, I heard a few pops and cracks. I curled my hands up and tucked them under my chin, crossing my ankles over another. 

I could hear Harry making his way to the bedroom, feet padding on the wooden floor gently. Intently, I listened to his quiet footsteps. The door quietly squeaked open from the spot it was resting in, not fully closed. 

His footsteps stopped at the edge of the bed, as if hesitating, before the end of the bed dipped down slightly. 

Harry was now sitting at my side, fiddling with my hair as he talked about random things. I loved it when he babbled. It was so cute. 

His hands had made their way from my hair to my back, caressing and pressing every crevice and muscle, massaging out every knot with delicate hands, slightly rough from years of quidditch and flying. 

Harry's hands worked in and out if the curves, occasionally brushing along the ridges of my spine and pressing them. Often, I would emit a small groan from the intense pleasure I was receiving of this. 

~

As I shed my skin

I leave you behind

As I shed my skin

I go on to a better life

Indecision fills my head

All the things I left unsaid

My heart is letting go

My pain you'll never know

If you love something set it free

What I love you took from me

Try to look, but you can't see

Try to put the past behind me

I had committed to memory the small bit of song that I had sung to Harry one night weeks and weeks ago. It was looping around in my head on repeat. 

I was in the kitchen humming the tune of it while sipping at my drink. Harry was on the other side of the room reading the newspaper. He looked up at me and smirked once he heard the song I was humming. 

The rest of the day and well into the night was spent cuddling up on the couch with Harry. We talked about anything and everything. 

~

Harry's POV:

I woke up late the next morning with a banging pain in my head, which was only made worse by the light pouring in through the window. I winced as I sat up.

"Hey." Draco croaked beside me, slinging an arm around my waist as he did so. 

I leaned over into his chest. "Hey, have a good sleep?" I'd woken up in the middle of the night and noticed several times that his face was scrunched up or twisted, he also kept moving a lot. 

He nodded, kissing me on the cheek before getting up to go to the bathroom. I sat in bed, hands laced together under my head as he came back out several minutes later, looking more relaxed. I think he brushed his teeth. 

I yawned, stretched and got out of bed, sauntering over to Draco for a kiss. As I reached him, his long sleek arms wrapped around my waist, his fingers resting between the ridges of my spine. 

He was only a bit taller than me, but I still had to reach up a tad just for a kiss. As I did so, he turned his head to the side, and I ended up kissing his cheek. 

"Oi, what was that for?" I asked incredulously. "You have morning breath and I just brushed my teeth. I ain't kissing you until you done the same." He stated as I narrowed my eyes at him as I glanced up, craning my neck a bit. 

Planning to tease him just a slight but, I brought my lips to his jaw line. I pressed small kisses that trailed around his chin and down his throat. He was definitely getting impatient as I grew more and more tempted to tease him. 

I brought my lips up to Draco's own, but I didn't kiss him. Instead, my lips hovered ghostly over his as I whispered "Fine by me. You will just have to wait for tomorrow to get another kiss." With that, I pulled away and ran into the bathroom, turning around to peek at him before I shut the door. He was standing there frozen, mouth open and eyes wide. I snickered mentally. 

I had taken a whizz in the toilet and now I was brushing my teeth. The minty toothpaste set into my mouth as I put my toothbrush down and finished up in the bathroom. 

I opened the door of the bathroom and walked out. I was still wearing boxers and hadn't yet changed. They hung loosely off my hips, I guess. 

And just as I had reached the closet I was stopped. Draco grabbed my wrist and brought me to his chest. "You little tease." I snuck a look at his eyes and they were glinting. A shining mercury so bright, it was beautiful. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. 

"Sorry." I whispered and connected his lips to mine. The sheer brilliance of every time we kissed or touched made me feel as if there wasn't a single problem that I was worried about. It's like Draco took away all my problems. Having him in my life this close is a blessing. He has helped me through many things, we had ups and downs, but he is my rock. And honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him. 

I'd probably end up sitting in my dorm starving myself as I cried. I shivered a little at that. I was jolted out of my thoughts by Draco, he had just given my bum a squeezed. He chuckled as broke away from the kiss. 

Sneaky bastard.


	15. Chapter 15

Seconds to minutes.

 

Minutes to hours. 

 

Hours to days.

 

Days to weeks.

 

Weeks to months.

 

Months to years.

 

And yet, nothing will ever be the same. 

~

 

Draco's POV:

Glimmering. 

 

Sheer glimmering. Were Harry's eyes. A brilliant green. Stunning, shining and glimmering.

 

Harry had the face of an angel. A beautiful, beautiful angel. And I succumbed to his charms, right from the very beginning. Not only was Harry beautiful, but he was quite muscular from quidditch. He had flawless skin and was the kindest of anyone I've ever come across. 

 

Looking at myself in the mirror, I compared me to him. Next to him, I looked like trash. Pasty white skin, bleach blonde hair, dark mark on one arm, tall and lanky. I hated me. My attitude stunk, because I ran with the bad crowd. But in general, I was a cold person. With looks that could chill you to the bone. 

 

Self consciously, I touched my face, pulling at the skin, wishing I could change it. I was one big ball of imperfections and flaws. 

 

"What are you doing babe?" Harry's question spooked me from my thoughts. I dropped my hand to my side and stared at him through the mirror. His lopsided little smile rested on his face, his stupidly perfect green eyes staring back at me, slanted slightly because his head was tilted. 

 

"Nothing." I responded to his question. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly as I answered. I could tell what he was thinking. Liar!

 

I sighed deeply, abraded by his looks. Putting my hands on the sink, I hunched over it, my shoulders concaving into my neck as I closed my eyes. I could hear Harry moving, walking towards me as his bare feet padded across the tiled floor. 

 

His hands came into contact with my bare chest as his arms intertwined around my waist, his chin just resting on top of my shoulder. I smiled inwardly at my height, winning it over him. 

 

"Draco, I know something is wrong. I saw you studying yourself and that sad look in your eyes. I was standing there for five minutes, Dray. Whats wrong?" Harry's question lingered in my mind.

 

Indecision fills my head. 

 

All the things I left unsaid. 

 

"I hate the way I look. All the imperfections and flaws. Every single one of them!" My voice shook as I talked. Nonetheless, it was firm and steely. 

 

One of Harry's fingers traced circles on my stomach soothingly. "Dray, there's nothing wrong with you. I love everything about you. From head to toe and everything in between. All your imperfections are perfect to me. All your flaws are flawless to me." I didn't know how he could say such kind words when none of it was true. 

 

"That's not true. Compared to you, I look like trash. You, on the other hand, look like an angel. Perfect green eyes, muscular from quidditch, strong, beautiful face and beautiful everything. Me, pasty white skin, bleach blonde hair, dark mark on one arm, tall and lanky. I hate me. My attitude stinks because I run with the bad crowd. I'm a cold person. With looks that could chill you to the bone." I was defiant against Harry's words. I hated myself. Loathed, even. 

 

"Draco Lucius. I don't wanna ever hear you say anything like that about yourself again. You are perfect. Perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect lips. Perfect everything. Your skin isn't pasty, it's milky white and creamy. Just the way I like it. You're hair is beautiful. You're tall and I love that, and as for lanky, not a chance. Draco, you are quite muscular, just not the way you see me as. I wouldn't be like this of I didn't play quidditch, you know. So stop talking yourself down. Cause you're perfect, baby." Harry's words calmed me and I knew I shouldn't argue with him, besides, it was pointless. 

 

"It's because of the dark mark, isn't it. You look at it and then you think it makes you hideous because you've been branded by it. But it can't define you, Dray, only you can define you." I knew Harry was right and I was just being stupid. But I hated that mark with a burning passion. It was hideous. 

 

Unshed tears sat in the corner of my eyes. Everyone either hated me or was afraid of me because I was a Malfoy. A stupid, pretentious prat. Harry couldn't save me from my thoughts. 

 

"I can't make you think your perfect, but I can love you with all my heart to show you that you are." I don't know how anyone could say something bad about Harry. He is as kindhearted and as sweet as Luna Lovegood. 

 

~

 

My mind was a prison for all my I escaped thoughts. A dark room with four corners, where I usually resided most of the time. It was a dingy place that was cold. An inescapable trap. 

 

It's where all the things that weren't saved go. Like me, I wasn't saved. Because some things just weren't worth saving. I wasn't worth risking anyone's life for. Not even Harry's. 

 

I'm just a poor unfortunate soul

 

I'm stuck. Confined

 

To this small space of life

 

Don't come here

 

Don't go there

 

I'm a little lost

 

My heart is letting go

 

My pain you'll never know

 

I try, I try 

 

To put my past behind me so

 

A song popped into my head. I don't know where it came from, but right now, I could relate to it exactly. 

 

Right now, as the tune was looping around in my mind, I was watching Harry. He was sitting on the couch, sleeping rather. And he looked pretty uncomfortable. 

 

Contemplating my actions, I got up and walked the short distance to the couch. Bending down slightly, I positioned him bridal style in my arms and picked him up off the couch. Harry's head lolled to the side as I cradled him. 

 

Carefully and quietly, I brought Harry to our bedroom, where I laid him down comfortably. I pushed the hair off of Harry's head before kissing him on the cheek and quietly backing out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> Most of these chapters have italics in them, but when I transfer the chapters to here, the italics disappear. I've seen italics in AO3 fics before but I don't know how to get it. Any suggestions or something would be helpful.

Harry's POV:

I just couldn't make sense of Draco sometimes. I loved him so much. More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. But his doubts about himself have set me worried. 

 

I see the way he looks at himself in the mirror. The way he taunts himself for not being perfect enough. But if love him the way he is. He just can't see that. 

 

And the dark mark. That's one thing that I know he absolutely hates. He lets himself be branded by it. Defined by it. He can't see the good in him, but I can. I know that he isn't like his father or anyone who bears the dark mark. 

 

No, Draco is so much more than that. He is worthy and beautiful. I hated the way he criticised himself though. 

 

I told Draco that I couldn't make him think he was perfect, but I could love him unconditionally to show him. And that's what I'm going to do. 

 

Right now, Draco was out getting some groceries from the muggle mall. So I took the opportunity to do something for him to show him how special he was while he was out. 

 

I bend over, scattering some more red petals not he ground from the front door. They led through the house to outside where the patio was. On the patio, I left a note which explained some things. From there, the petals followed outside to a small clearing in the woods behind the house. 

 

In the clearing, there was a blanket, two pillows and a picnic basket. I wanted to spend the evening with Draco purely out of love. 

 

~

 

Draco's POV: 

Harry and I had wandered around London today. We'd walked along the side and visited all the small shops on the sides, stopping in the sweets shop often. 

 

After walking all day, Harry and I went home where we lounged around and rested our legs from walking. But now, it was close to seven in the evening and I was just finishing shopping for groceries at the muggle mall. It was quite thrilling. 

 

I've never gone shopping before, but it was quite exciting. All the different foods and things. 

 

After I paid the person at the register, I grabbed the several bags and began walking until I found a spot where I could apparate back to the cabin. 

 

~

 

I put the house keys into the lock, turning them and then grabbing the handle and pushing the door open. I pulled the keys out and let the door shut behind me. Lugging the bags, I put them onto the counter before quickly putting the contents away.

 

That's when I noticed a piece of folded paper sitting on the bench. 

 

I looked at it strangely before walking over to it, picking it up and curiously unfolding it. 

 

Follow the red petals ~ H

 

Red petals? I looked over the side of the bench and sure enough, there were red petals on the ground. My gaze followed them to where they stopped at the door. 

 

So I followed them. I wasn't sure what to expect. I don't understand, but I went with it anyway. Stepping outside, I noticed another note on the wooden outdoor table that looked like the previous one. 

 

Draco, I love you. 

Go to the clearing in the woods behind the house 

~ H

 

I knew the clearing. I used to go out there to think. I thought about Harry waiting there and I got excited to see him even though I'd only seen him two hours ago. 

 

Quickly turning and heading in that direction, my boot cladded feet padding on the grass softly. I was surrounded by a field of green grass and daisies, shadows casted over them by the dark sky. 

 

The clearing came into view as I rounded a corner of trees. Standing at the edge, I spotted a blanket, a few pillows and a picnic basket. Was this Harry? Did he do this?

 

The was a piece of parchment tied up neatly sitting on one of the pillows. I bend down to grab it and stood back up, sliding off the string to unroll it. 

 

My eyes began to read carefully over the words. 

 

Dear Draco

 

You are the most special person to me.   
I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life.   
Your truly mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without you. 

 

I see the way you look at yourself in the mirror.   
The way you taunt yourself for not being perfect. But I think you are. 

 

You let yourself be branded by the dark mark. Defined by it.   
You can't see the good in you, but I can.   
And I know that you are nothing like your father,   
or anyone else who bears the dark mark. 

 

No, you are so much more than that. You are worthy and beautiful.   
I hate the way you criticise yourself.   
It breaks my heart to think that you can't love yourself. 

 

I know you Draco, I know that somewhere in your heart,   
there is a piece of you trying to love yourself. 

 

I can't make you think you're perfect,   
but I can love you unconditionally to show you. 

 

Your mine and I'm proud! 

 

I love you baby.

 

~ Harry

 

That literal message brought tears to my eyes. Was I really worthy of Harry's love? Small tears had formed and dripped onto the parchment. I clutched onto the letter as if it was life support. 

 

I heard muffled footsteps in the grass behind me and two arms wrapped around my waist as a smaller frame fit into my bigger one. I brought one arm behind me and pulled Harry around, clutching him into my chest as I sobbed into him. 

 

"T-thank you for b-believing in m-me..." I trailed off as I sobbed every now and then. Harry wrapped his arms around me tighter and led me over to the blankets. "I just love you so much. I hate seeing you put yourself down." Harry's hands trailed over my back, exploring the ridges of my spine. 

 

~

 

Harry and I were lying down on the blankets, wrapped in each other's arms amongst the stars. It was a beautiful night, the stars clear without a cloud in sight. The nearly full moon was bright and I knew it wouldn't be long until the full moon began and and the creatures of the night baned the existence if it. 

 

It was well after 10 and I looked to Harry, who was looking back at me. His stupidly perfect green eyes twinkling in the silver moonlight. Maybe I was worthy of Harry's love. 

 

"Heeey baby." I croaked out, "Let's get back inside" I looked at the moon before looking back to Harry. "Yeh, ok." I helped him pick up the blanket, pillows and basket, and we carried them back to the house. 

 

Once we were inside and I'd locked the door, I pushed Harry up against the wall, making him drop the things he was carrying. My heart thudded in my chest slowly. 

 

Tediously, his hands combed through my hair as I held him to the wall. I turned him around so that his back was pressed against me. I ran my fingertips up Harry's arms as a chill shuddered through him. He leant his head to the side as I kisses his neck while my hands explored. 

 

Harry's hand lifted to my neck, and then he turned himself to face me. Our lips met and the kiss was passionate and slow. He took his time tasting me, exploring my tongue with his own. 

 

Harry pulled my my bottom lip into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth as I groaned. "I love the way you bite your lower lip when you're thinking or worried." He said with a raspy voice. "I do that?" I questioned, because truly, I hadn't noticed. 

 

"Mm-hmm." I kissed him and we go deeper, my hand running up under his shirt and as caressed the nape of my neck, and I leaned into him, wanting him. 

 

Every piece of me, body and soul, yearns for him. I made love to him. Long slow love, showing him how much I appreciated him believing in me and being there for me.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry's POV:

 

It was the day that we had to go back to Hogwarts. Draco had apparated to Malfoy Manor to get his things and then apparated back. Hermione was taking Hedwig to the train station for me. "Ready?" Draco questioned as he slipped his arms around my middle. I leaned back against him, savouring his touch for we would soon have to be separated. 

 

~

 

I was trying to sleep on the train ride back to Hogwarts. I could feel the stares of Ron and Hermione burning into me as I kept my eyes closed. Even though I couldn't sleep, I pretended to just so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone. We were already halfway to Hogwarts and I was in a foul mood. 

 

Hermione and Ron were whispering to each other as I 'slept'. I ignored what they were saying but my ears pricked up when I heard my name. 

 

"S'wrong with Harry?" By the roughness in the voice, I could tell it was Ron. Who else would it be? There was a movement on the seats beside me and then a small whisper from Hermione. "He's fine. There's nothing wrong with him."

 

"That bull and you know it. You knew what was wrong with him the whole time. And you knew where he went." Ron's rough voice turned harsh. 

 

"Yes, I knew, but I didn't tell. I promised Harry I wouldn't. And yes, I knew where he went." Hermione quipped back. 

 

"Then tell me. I'm his best friend too, aren't I?" Ron sounded hurt and I cracked an eye slightly to look at him. He had a hand on his chest and he was sitting opposite Hermione, their knees brushing. I closed my eye again and continued to listen. 

 

"Oh Ron, you are his best friend. He will tell you when he's ready. I just don't think he's in a good state of mind right now. He's in a foul mood." Great Hermione, thanks. Really. 

 

"Just tell me one thing that was or is wrong with him. Pease." 

 

I heard Hermione sigh deeply and then it was quiet. "Depression." The word hung in the air, creating a thick blanket of awkwardness. 

 

"Oh." Was all Ron said. 

 

~

 

The platform was crowded with kids, teenagers and adults alike. Friends were meeting with each other, saying hi and giving hugs. Teachers were leading the different years to the castle. 

 

I was walking down the path by myself. Ron and Hermione had disappeared somewhere to do something. I was seeking the blonde boy whom I loved. How could I ever find him with all these people everywhere?

 

I spotted a white blonde flash a few meters away before it disappeared again. Moving slightly to the left, I could see the back of Draco's head. He was standing directly in the middle of the platform and was dressed in an all black suit that fit snuggle. 

 

Draco turned around and he spotted me as we made eye contact. A smile crossed his face and it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen. I walked towards him with my bags and stopped right before him. I didn't get to close as their were people around. 

 

"Hey." He whispered and my nose scrunched. Draco cooed at the face before I smacked his arm lightly. "Don't smack me. You love me." I made a sound and motioned for him to pick up his bags. He did and I asked him how the train was. 

 

"Good, how was yours?" His voice was like silk, soft and beautiful. I proceeded to tell him about what Hermione and Ron had been talking about as I fake slept. 

 

Concern and guilt flashed through his eyes before worry finally settled on his face. "Are you alright though?" I nodded to his question and we walked to the castle, being sure to keep our distance. 

 

~

(So this is the year of the Half-Blood Prince. Which means Draco gets a little too close to death.)

 

Mine and Draco's relationship has really overcome some obstacles. We've been together for nearly six months and I'm so happy. I still haven't told Ron yet... I do feel guilty about it and I want to tell him. I do. I just don't know how. Because he hates Draco. 

 

Draco and I have spent less time together this term as we've both been very busy. The only time we actually spend together is in the room of requirements or when we sneak out of bed. There are too many people around during the day who could see. 

 

I was in the library studying the Half-Blood Prince's potion book. It's been really useful so far. I could hear frantic footsteps clicking on the pavement and I chuckled to myself. Someone's in a hurry to get somewhere. 

 

But I stopped short when I heard Hermione. "Harry. Harry!" Turns out she was the one who was rushing. She rounded the corner and that's when I saw her face. It was tear streaked and red. She was panting heavily as she rushed towards me. "Harry! Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" I frowned. 

 

"Whats wrong Hermione. Calm down!" I put my hands on her shoulders but soon as I did, she shrugged them off. "Can't. I've done something bad." She was talking fast and I nearly couldn't understand her. 

 

"What? What did you do?" I questioned, becoming as frantic as she was. "Harry. Ron knows! It slipped out accidentally. Oh my god. I'm so sorry. He's gone after Draco and he's fuming." That was all I heard before I took off running. Problem was, I didn't know where. 

 

I jogged back to Hermione and she simply said bathroom. Tediously, I turned around and sped off as fast as my legs could carry my. I headed in the direction of the boys bathroom where Hermione said they were. 

 

This is bad news. Very bad news. What going to happen? What if Ron hurts Draco? Oh my god. I couldn't stand it. The thought of Draco being hurt only made me run faster. I ran between crowds and pushed past people, knocking a few over. But I didn't have time to stop and apologize. 

 

Swiftly, I ran and ran until I cam to the door of the boys bathroom. I shoved the heavy oak door open with all my strength and ran into the toilet area. Neither of them were here. 

 

"Sectumsempra." My heart froze in my chest and I panicked profusely before I sprinted with all my heart. An agonizing scream followed the curse. Draco! Oh my god. As I rounded the corner of the stalls, I found Ron with his wand in his hand, a look of shock and guilt heavily covering his face. Following his gaze, my own eyes widened with horror as I saw Draco lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, writhing in pain and laying.

"Draco." I screamed and fell on the floor beside him. He was clutching as his chest and spazaming as the horrific wound bled heavily. "Harry?" Hermione's rushed voice came through the bathroom. "Hermione, get a teacher. Quickly, Draco's hurt!" Her footsteps pounded out of the bathroom. 

 

Desperation surged through me as I cradled Draco's torso in my arms. Hot tears rolled down my face, Blurring my vision slightly. Draco's white shirt had been stained by his blood and two slashes ripped the front of it. My heart split into pieces as Draco screamed. "Draco, I love you. You're going to be alright. Pease be alright." I whispered loving words into his ear. One of my hands was caressing Draco face. 

 

As I waited for Hermione to come back with a teacher, Draco grew paler. Blood left his body in a never ending stream. Whimpers of pain left him, his beautiful mercury eyes slowly losing their light. My heart cracked even more. 

 

"Please don't leave me Draco! I need you." I cried desperately, I needed Draco so bad. I couldn't live without him anymore. "Harry, I l- love y- you." Draco choked helplessly and there was nothing I could do. 

 

"No don't say that. This isn't the end Draco. It can't be. I can't think. I can't!" I sobbed. I was angry beyond belief at Ron, but so worried for Draco. I can't. I just can't. 

 

Draco didn't answer. His pain was increasingly getting worse. "Let me die. Please let me die!" He screamed in agony as he clawed at his chest. I saw the heart jerking mixture of love and pain in Draco's eyes and I leaned down to pepper kisses all over his face. "I love you Dray, please don't leave me." 

 

Draco's hands went limp as he coughed, and my heart broke all over again. "Ssh, I've got you my love, I've got you." I whispered gently into his hair, so afraid. 

 

A shadow cast over Draco and I looked up to see the towering figure of Professor Snape. I'd never been so glad to see him. Snape bent down and began to chant a spell repeatedly while pointing his wand at Draco's wounds. 

 

Much to my relief, Draco's harsh wounds started to heal until they finally vanished from existence, leaving two pink scars crossing his chest. Flesh wounds. 

 

All that was left from the terrifying experience was Draco, who was passed out in my arms on the cold, wet floor of the boys bathroom. Slowly, I let go of Draco and let Snape fake him to the hospital wing. I knew I couldn't follow in fear of getting seen caring for him. 

 

Besides, I had a certain guilty looking red head to deal with... And I was furious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> Ok I found how to italicise and use bold, but when I format it, in stead of sitting in paragraphs like it's supposed to, it just clumps into one big paragraph. Oh well, I can go back and edit later anyway. In this paragraph, there is a flashback and it's supposed to be in italics. The flashback is between 2 of these: ~~

Harry's POV:

I was radiating with rage. And Ron knew it. I was still kneeling on the cold slab of pavement where Draco had lain. My eyes trained on the door where Snape had taken him. 

Inevitably, I got up, my shoulders hunched and my brows drawn together. Slowly. Slowly I turned to Ron, my eyes completely void of any emotion except raw anger. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I bellowed at Ron across the bathroom, my grip tightening on my wand with every passing second. 

I narrowed my eyes at Ron in frustration as he sank back against the bathroom wall. Surely I would end up doing something drastic if he didn't get out of my sight. 

"I'm sorry Harry! I didn't know what the spell did! I just saw it in the potions book you gave me!" He exclaimed and I nearly - Key word: nearly - threw a Crucio curse at him. 

"Is that supposed to make it somewhat better!?" I shouted. Anger clouded Ron's face as I said those words. 

"No! You know what, you lied to me. I thought you hated Draco. You've been sworn enemies since first year. He bullied us all the time. So why did you have a sudden change of heart, huh? I'm beginning to not regret nearly killing him anymore." Ron's voice was cold as he said the last sentence. 

Misery shattered my heart because those words were going to be the death of me. "I loved him!" I screamed out in blind fury, casting spells everywhere. I didn't care. No, not at all. Draco nearly died by the hands of Ron and he doesn't care. 

"Get out! GET OUT!" My screams bellowed through the bathroom, ricocheting of the bathroom walls. I'm sure they could be heard all throughout the castle. 

Ron's eyes widened immensely as he took shaky steps back. I shot him a dirty look as he turned to leave, Hermione following behind him. 

And that's when I let it out. All of it. The rage, the fury, the deep sadness and all the raw emotion. My heart was literally hanging on by strings. 

Sobs racked through my body, shaking my shoulders as they went. The pain was so bad, he wanted to die. I couldn't stand that thought. I hated it. So bad. 

It was a while before I got up off the bathroom floor, my head aching. I was determined to visit Draco in the hospital wing, but to do that, I needed my invisibility cloak. So I slowly walked to my dorm to get it. The only person I encountered was the Fat lady Portrait. 

Slipping it around me, I rushed out of the room and on towards the hospital wing. 

~

I slowly opened the heavy oak door, slipping behind it and letting it close silently. Looking around, I spotted Draco. He was the only one in the infirmary room. I deterred my thoughts and glided to his bed. 

His skin was extremely pale and he chest was rising and deflating heavily. Draco was already healed but the awful spell Ron had cast on him left two pink scars nearly criss crossing on his chest. 

I grabbed his hand gently and sat beside his bed, my head leaning on my arm as I waited for him to wake up.

As I waited, I thought about all the happy memories we had together. The ones that made us laugh, that made us happy and brought us closer together. As I did, one particular memory lingered in my mind. 

~~

Draco and I were rushing down to the Quidditch pitch. Tonight, I was taking him for a ride on my Firebolt. 

As I slowed to a stop on the ground, Draco nearly crashed into me, only just coming to a stop inches from my back. 

"You dork." I said, turning around and swooping him into a hug. He didn't expect it and squealed like a girl, although he would never admit to that. "Put me down Harry!" He demanded and I did, dropping him right then and there. 

"Oof." Draco let out as his bum hit the ground with a thud. "Potter!" He growled and I took that as my cue to let out a silent squeak and run away. 

My feet padded across the grass, the soft blades deftly silencing my footsteps. I heard Draco hiss before he hauled himself up and ran across the pitch after me. I let out a fearful sort of sound and this only encouraged Draco to run faster. 

He caught up to my and knocked me over and we hit the ground with a loud thud. With cackles of laughter here and squeaks there, we rolled around in the grass before coming to a stop, with Draco straddling me, smirking defiantly. 

"Well, well, well Potter. What have we here?" I recognised the tone in his voice as the teasing tone he often used when being playful. My heart was banging wildly in my rib cage, excited because Draco was teasing. 

I giggled as he bent down, coming closer towards my face. "Schoolgirl." He muttered under his breath. Draco's lips closed on mine as warmth flooded through me. 

We rolled around for a few minutes, hands in hair and up school blazers, restless for attention. I pulled back with a gasp as I looked into Draco's silver eyes. "Shall I take you on the broomstick now?" I asked with delight. I knew he didn't like flying to much, but if he was with me, he would have to get used to it. 

Before giving Draco a chance to answer, I rolled him over and hauled myself up before pulling him up. Slowly, we walked back to where my broom was and I picked it up before sliding one leg over it. "Hop on Dray." He looked at my with certainty in his eyes before slowly climbing on. 

His arms locked around my waist loosely and I enjoyed the warmth of him pressed against my back. "You might wanna lock your arms tighter so you don't fall off." Draco's face paled as he bit back a sound and I laughed. 

Tilting the broom up slightly, I kicked my legs off the ground and enjoyed the rushing feeling of the air as the broom shot up through the sky. Draco's startled cry had me laughing as we looped and hard turned left and right. He nearly screamed as we dipped, coming close with the ground before I pulled back up and we circled a bit before I brought the broom to a slow in the night. 

I had an idea. I would have to be careful though, as the broom was still in midair drifting slowly. "Draco, I'm gonna pick you up and put you in front of me, ok?" I craned my neck so I could see him and his eyes widened. 

"No. No, absolutely not!" He defied but I pouted my face. "Please, with kisses on top?" I asked and he sighed before nodding. "I'm going to regret this, Potter." I reached my arms behind me and placed them around him tightly, manoeuvring him around my waist and placing him in front of my on the broom as I slid back. 

Only did I let go when he was tightly secured in place. "Don't d- do that again." His voice was slightly soft, a scared tone creeping into it. 

I wrapped my arms around his waist as he leaned back against me. "I promise." I whispered into his ear as one of my hands rested on the broom stick, stealing it as it drifted slowly and steadily. 

Many emotions pumped through my body at the moment. The dominant ones being happiness and love. Happiness that Draco was here with me and he was mine. Love being that I loved him and he loved me. I was blessed with the beautiful boy. 

We drifted aimlessly for awhile, the soft talk flowing through quite easily. "I love you, Dray." I caressed his hands that were wrapped around my one clinging to his waist as I pressed soft kisses to the back of his neck and ear. 

"I love you, Harry. I really do." Draco patted my hands and I giggled. He was so weird in his own little way. "Can we go down now?" He asked and I looked at the time. Nearly half ten. Oops. "Yeah baby." I gripped the broom tighter with one hand as the other held tightly to Draco's waist, pressing him into me as I guided the broom to the ground. Our legs connected with a dull thud on the grass. 

Draco climbed off the broom and turned around to face me, a small smile covering his face. It was honestly one of the most beautiful sights I'd seen. 

~~

That day was really happy for both of us. A finger poked my in the cheek, jolting me from my memories as I looked at the person who did it. My eyes scanned over Draco's pale face - which was now not as pale as it was in the bathroom - before they darted back to his own eyes. They were open. 

Holy Merlin! Draco's was awake. "Draco?" I asked, tenderly touching his cheek. "You alright there Harry? Having a bit of a dream, were we?" He asked weakly and tears pricked my eyes. Draco was awake and that's all that mattered. 

"You're awake. I- I thought you would die." My voice choked up, making my throat thick as I spoke. "You won't lose me yet. You'll have to live with me for the rest of your life before I pop off to anywhere." Draco's laugh was weak as his voice was, and I grabbed the water of the side table next to the bed. I gave it to him and he sat up slightly before skulling the contents of the cup and giving it to me. 

I slipped it back to its spot before I climbed onto Draco's hospital bed, carefully being aware of him. I did not want to put him in anymore pain. 

"Draco, I honestly thought I was going to lose you. It's all Ron's fault. He did this to you." A fat tear rolled down my left cheek before Draco caught it with his finger. "Hey, hey. It alright. Look, I'm fine, see." To show his point, he sat up. But he winced when he did so, his chest muscles contracting and pulling at the taught flesh around his scars. 

"Ok, that hurt a bit but it doesn't stop me. Besides, Ron didn't know the spell. Sure I'm angry at him and would love to murder him but I'm sire he's feeling guilt as it is already." I suppose he was right. I mean, I did practically lash out at Ron before destroying everything in the bathroom with a series of spells. 

"Just tell me, are you ok! Truly." I heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "I did practically destroy everything in the bathroom after Snape took you away." Draco bit back a laugh. 

~ 

Draco was alright for now. I said I had to go see Hermione but I didn't want to leave him alone. But he pestered me and basically shoved me out the door, saying he'll be fine on his own for a while. 

So with that, I set off to find Hermione. I desperately needed to talk to her.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco's POV:

My chest was in immense amount of pain. Groaning, I opened my eyes and tried to sit up, but I was simply in too much pain. That's when I noticed Harry sitting beside the bed with a distant look in his eyes. "Harry." I called his name but my voice came out no louder than a hoarse whisper. 

What is wrong with me? Why am I in the hospital. I stretched my legs out and my feet met with the metal bars at the end of the bed. Even though I couldn't sit up, I could move my head. I craned my neck forward so I could see my chest. I wanted to know why it was hurting so much. 

Two pinkish scars, nearly criss crossing, sat just to the left in the middle of my chest. The incident in the bathroom zoomed into my brain. Sectumsempra! That word would haunt me forever now. 

I let my head fall back against the pillow with a soft thud. Harry was still sitting like a statue and I couldn't get his attention. "Harry." I tried again, keying my voice louder without hurting my throat. It was just scratchy. 

I still couldn't get his damn attention so I resorted to poking him. Carefully, I lifted my arm and extended my finger to his face. A quick jab did the job as my arm fell back against the bed. Harry's eyes came into focus and looked at me. 

His eyes scanned my face before locking back onto my eyes and widening. "Draco?" He asked, his fingers tenderly caressing my cheek. "You alright there Harry? Having a bit of a dream, were we?" I teased him my voice weak, despite the soreness of my throat. His eyes pricked with tears as he continued caressing my cheek. 

"You're awake. I- I thought you would die." Harry choke on his words, his voice becoming thick. "You won't lose me yet. You'll have to live with me for the rest of your life before I pop off to anywhere." I didn't imply the meaning behind those words as I spoke. Although I laughed at my stupid sentence, my chest did not like it. 

Harry grabbed the water off the side table and,gave it to me. I sat up slightly, putting one hand behind myself to aid me up so I could drink properly without choking. I swallowed all the water before giving the cup back to Harry. He put it back and climbed onto my hospital bed, carefully aware of me. 

"Draco, I honestly thought I was going to lose you. It's all Ron's fault. He did this to you." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek before I caught it with my finger. "Hey, hey. It's alright. Look, I'm fine, see." To prove my point, I sat up slightly more, despite the protesting pleas of my aching chest. I winced as the skin moved, contracting around those stupid scars. 

"Ok, that hurt a bit, but it doesn't stop me. Besides, Ron didn't know the spell. Sure I'm angry at him and would love to murder him, but I'm sire he's feeling guilty as it is already." I gave a wave of my hand as Harry leaned into my side. Stupid Weaslebee. 

"Just tell me, are you ok? Truly. Harry heaved a heavy sigh and nodded. "I did practically destroy everything in the bathroom after Snape took you away." I bit back a laugh. I could only imagine. 

~

I was alright for now. Harry said he had to go see Hermione but he didn't want to leave me alone. I pestered him and shoved him out the door. I'll be fine on my own for a while. As long as he doesn't take too long. 

~ 

Ron's POV: (Surprise again)

I was in formidable trouble. I had Harry angry at me. In all my entire life, that's the angriest I've ever seen someone. Except mum, she's just as bad as Harry. 

I was in my dorm lying on my bed and Hermione was sitting at the foot of it. "Why Ron? Why did you do it?" She asked softly and I shrugged. 

Turning over, I faced her. "Because, we're supposed to be best friend and Harry didn't even say a single thing. And what happened to the whole hating Malfoy? He's a bloody pompous git. What good does Harry see in him? What good does he do for Harry? For all we know, he could be faking it. Just another one of those stupid tricks that he pulls. 

What if he hurts Harry? Huh, then what?" The more I spoke, the angrier I grew. "Well Ron, you see. Harry and Draco have been friends for a while now. Since that start of sixth year. And they've been dating for six months now. Draco is actually quite nice when he's around Harry. I figure all the fighting lately in public has been fake to cover up. 

I don't know what Harry sees in him, but he makes Harry happy. Ok? He's everything for Harry. Draco literally means the world to Harry. And I am completely 100 percent sure that this isn't one of his sick jokes, because if it was, he would have ended it months ago. Besides, if he hurts Harry, he has me to deal with." Hermione quipped back. 

Malfoy makes Harry happy. Happy Harry is good Harry. Bloody hell. 

"Ron, why did you cast that particular spell on Draco?" I stopped fiddling with my fingers and looked at 'Mione's soft eyes. "Well, I read it in the book that Harry gave me. I didn't know what it did but I thought it would teach Malfoy a lesson." 

"Honestly Ron, you are quite the git sometimes." I don't like the fact that she calls Malfoy 'Draco'. Why isn't anybody on my side?

"Wait, how long have you known that they were together?" They actual thought made me sick to the stomach. "Uh, maybe around two months or something. I guess, why?" Oh, so he could trust her and not me? What happened to best friends. 

"Look Ron, you don't have the right to be angry. Harry wanted to tell you. He so desperately did but I told him not to because I knew how you would act. And you did. I told him to wait and to get Draco to be increasingly nice so that you would hopefully accept him. It's also partly my fault because I blurted it out to you. But Harry has the only right to be angry because you god darn near killed his boyfriend."

I was about to say something back when the room door burst open and Harry walked in. "Hermione, can I talk to you?" Harry's shot me a look and the two left, closing the door behind them. 

I'm positive that Harry hates me. 

~

Draco's POV: 

(Flashback memory thing. Stupid italics)

"Draco." My father had yelled for me. If I ever disobeyed father, I was punished. Quickly as I could, I ran from my room and down the stairs. Father was waiting in his study, I could only just see the top of his head from his tall chair, as it was turned around. 

"Yes father?" He turned around in his chair and planted his elbows on his desk, his hands clasped together tightly and his face was hard. 

"I've been informed of something." I gulped. He couldn't know, could he? But who would've told him? My hands began to get clammy as I sweat nervously. This was not a good sign. 

"And what would that be, father?" Please, please, please don't be about what I think it is. 

"Something disgusting. I've been informed that you are gay and dating that freak of a boy, Harry Potter. Is this true?" Oh for Merlin's sake. Every damned bloody thing I do, my father knows about. "Draco?" Father asked impatiently. 

I looked at him, extremely nervous. "I- n-no father. This is not t-true." Oh boy. 

"Nonsense!" Father shouted and I cringed. "You lying little filth. You must die for you have tainted the family name." He spoke in a cruel manner, laughing evilly as he pulled out his wand. I backed up slowly until I hit the wall. 

"Please father," I begged. "Please don't. I'll do anything!" I said frantically. "Too late." He cackled. I looked around for an escape but there was none. 

All the doors had disappeared and there was nowhere to go. 

Desperate, I locked eyes with my father and repeated Harry's name in my mind. I silently begged my father, but no response was given as he stood his ground, wand raised and eyes hard. 

"Avada Kedavra." Was the last thing I heard before a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound hit me before I fell and everything went black. ~~ (flashback memory thing. Stupid italics)

"Draco, baby, wake up!" My eyes shot open to Harry gently shaking me. My heart was palpitating against my rib cage and I could swear that Harry heard.

Slumping back against the bed, I noticed Harry's hand lain on my forehead. "I think you have a temperature, Dray." Uh oh. I know what that means. "I'll get Madame Pomphrey." He walked off swiftly to the hospital office where the old bat most likely was. 

More healing potions. Great! Just fantastic! 

Harry came back with the old bat trotting behind him. "Draco, tut tut!" Excuse me. I didn't do anything. She laid her hand upon my forehead before nodding to Harry. "Yes, you're quite right dear." She picked up a small vile off the nearby shelf before bringing a cup of water back with her. 

"Do you have any headaches, dear? Any pounding behind the skull?" I nodded at the second one and she poured the liquid into the cup of water. It was a blue colour and I could nearly smell it. 

Pomphrey handed me the cup and said "This should get rid of the pounding. It's just a blood rush from losing consciousness and lying down for a while. Drink up." She trotted back to her office and I brought the cup to my nose. 

It didn't smell very appetising, but anything for this pounding to go away. I tilted my head back and downed the contents. It definitely didn't taste appetising either. 

"Draco, would you like to tell me why you were convulsing in your sleep?" Harry sat on the side of the bed and locked eyes with me. I blankly stared at him, my right eye twitching slightly. 

If I don't tell him, he'll pester me until I do. Then again, if I do tell him, he'll also pester me about it. Not that I don't love him pestering me, because I do. I always enjoy his company and attention. But I'm not really sure today.

"Nightmare." I said point blank and rolled over, not facing him. I couldn't look. His hand crept onto my side and drew circles on it. "Hey, why did you roll over?" My chest was hurting slightly from lying on my side, so I rolled back onto my back. 

"Because I... I didn't want to burden you with my problems now." I was awkward with this stuff. "You don't have to tell me Dray. Seriously. Only if you want to." This was all very understanding of him and new to me. 

"I love you." I croaked out. He smiled at me, his stupidly perfect green eyes shining in the light. "I love you Dray."


	20. Chapter 20

Harry's POV:

It'd been three days adue to Draco being in the hospital. He was administered to stay in his dormitory bed for one day after he left, just to be on the safe side. I'd visited him in my invisible cloak, wary of the other Slytherins. 

We were in the Great Hall having dinner. Tonight's dinner was roast chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Upon sitting at the table, I sat opposite to Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron. We still hadn't talked yet, though Hermione urged us to desperately. 

The sounds of cutlery on plates and minor chatting filled the hall softly. I was sitting in between Dean and Seamus, both chatting to each other. Though, Seamus had his mouth full half the time. Hermione daintily lifted her food filled fork to her mouth whilst Ron shovelled it in like there was no tomorrow. 

Holding my own fork, I scooped up some chicken and mashed potato, slowly bringing it to my mouth and chewing slowly. My eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table, lingering on Draco. He too was eating slowly, if barely at all. By the strain on his face, I could tell his chest was still sore. Pansy chatted beside him, that girl drove me nuts. 

Bringing my eyes back to my own food, I pushed it around my plate. I ate a few more scoops of dinner before I decided I wasn't hungry. My appetite had been wavering all day, and really, what was the point of forcing myself to eat food if I wasn't hungry?

"You ok Harry?" I looked up at Ginny who had spoken. I think Ginny had a crush on me. I couldn't be sure, but I only loved her like a sister. "Yeh, jus' fine." My words slurred together. Her brow furrowed before nudging Hermione, who was next to her. 

Hermione looked up at me. Her eyes widened slightly before she spoke. "Harry, you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and returned to staring at my plate. Both girls returned to their food and conversing between each other. 

Once again, I looked up at the Slytherin table. Draco was in the same position as last time. He really didn't look too happy. I probably wouldn't be either if I had Pansy Parkinson chatting my ear off. As if sensing someone staring at him, he looked up from his plate. 

Draco's eyes connected with mine and his lips curved into a small half smile. His eyes searched for my face, asking a question. Discreetly, I cocked my head to the side, signalling towards the door. He nodded and turned to face Pansy. 

Back at my own table, I stood up. "Where ya going Harry?" Seamus asked, his question attracted the attention of Hermione, Ginny and Ron. "Somewhere. I'll be back. Maybe, I don't know. I don't feel all that good." With that, I walked away from the table and headed out the door. 

I waited for a few seconds outside of it, waiting for Draco to show. All the students were in the Great Hall, which meant that we could wander the castle without being seen. Draco came out through the door a minute later. As he spotted me, his lips curved. 

"Hey." He breathed as he got close to me. I smiled and brought him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. After a minute or so, I let go and grabbed his hand. We walked up the hallway and turned a corner. "You alright?" I asked, noting his behaviour during dinner. 

His eyes narrowed as he huffed out a breath. "Yeh, I guess. 'M chest hurts though." Ah, I thought so. I stopped in the hallway, Draco's hand tugged on mine when he realised I'd stopped. He retraced his steps back to my and stopped right in front of me. 

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, confusion lilting in his voice. Gently, I moved his robes aside and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. I pushed the fabric aside and let my fingers softly graze over his chest, tracing the two scars put there out of anger. Draco didn't do anything to deserve this. 

I leant my head against his chest, wishing I could take the pain away. "I'm sorry." My voice no higher than a whisper. Draco's arms encircled around my back, pulling me to him tightly. "It's not your fault, Harry. Please do not burden yourself with this." The distinction of pain wavered through his concerns. 

"I can't help it. Ron is- was my friend. He betrayed me and hurt you. You could have died. You could have died! Draco..." My voice shook gravely, deathly afraid at the though of losing Draco. 

"No! Stop right there! Don't even think about that. I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. Do you hear me?" The audacity and the firmness in Draco's voice scared me a little bit. My fingers were still lightly tracing over his scars. The marred flesh unknown to my fingers. 

"Yes Dray." He nodded at my understanding. We returned to walking through the hallway, Draco's shirt still unbuttoned. "I wish you were in Slytherin so that you could sleep in my bed at night." His thumb circling patterns on the back of my hand. 

"Well, I was supposed to be in Slytherin." I stated, my eyes glancing up to meet Draco's. His widened in shock. "What? Why aren't you then?" I shrugged my shoulders, thinking all the way back to first year and the sorting hat. That memory alone brought up many major things in my life. 

"Well, when the sorting hat was put on my head by McGonagall, it talked to me. It muttered something about the bravery of a Gryffindor, but also that I had the cunningness of a Slytherin. It had wanted to put me in Slytherin but I kept whispering 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin', and it mused to itself before putting me in Gryffindor." I looked at my feet as they travelled along the stone floor. 

"Interesting. It should've been near impossible to persuade the sorting hat to do that. Do you wish you were in Slytherin though?" Draco's voice held pure curiousness and longing. "Actually, now that I think about it, I do. I do wish I were in Slytherin. But I also quite rather love Gryffindor." I stated, thinking about all the adventures that I'd had in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione. 

All the Quidditch matches we'd won, the memories I had of Gryffindor were great. "Well, I wish you were in Slytherin." Draco added with a wink. 

~ 

We'd finished walking around the castle and were now sitting in a quiet spot at the back of the library. I felt quite a headache. A migraine, maybe. I was sitting in between Draco's legs, his hands running through my hair, reaching all the pleasurable spots. 

I groaned quietly, the pounding becoming clearer. Draco's hands stopped moving, clutching my head instead. "You ok?" His soothing voice floated over my head. "Just a headache 's all." His hands moved around to the front of my head, lightly massaging my forehead. It didn't really help, but it felt nice. 

We sat there for a few more near minutes, small talking. "Sixth year is close to being over you know. Just a few mo- ow. Ow ow argh." I stopped mid sentence, my head was viciously hurting. "Harry!" Draco's voice octaved higher, cautious by my sudden outburst. "Harry, whats wrong?" His voice laced with concern and worry. "Headache." I said between my hands. 

"Is it really bad?" He asked and I nodded in response. "Let's get you to the hospital wing. Hopefully Madame Pomphrey is there." He pulled me up and we started to walk but I stopped. "I don't want to go the the infirmary. I just want to go to bed." He shook his head, not up for it. "Harry, please."

"Draco. Please, I just want to go to bed. Maybe I can sleep it off." I said, despite knowing that it wouldn't go away. "Alright." He heaved a sigh and walked me to the Gryffindor tower. From there, he kissed me goodnight and left. I watch his retreating form in the shadows, slowly disappearing. 

~ 

I settled myself into bed, after being berated by Hermione and Ginny. Ron obviously couldn't care less and sat slumped in his chair by the fire. 

Pulling up the blankets, I tucked them around my neck, hoping sleep would take away my misery. Eventually, I drifted to sleep. But not before certain thoughts and memories flashed through my mind on replay. 

~

I slept through breakfast and lunch. In fact, I slept through most of the day. But I awoke with a pounding headache. Sighing deeply, I clambered out of bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, after slipping in a quick shower. So here I was, standing in the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist. 

Gingerly, I walked out of the bathroom and to my trunk, where a clean uniform and robe was laying. "Hey, mister." A voice startled me from my task and I turned around. Draco was leaning against the doorframe to my shared room. I gasped slightly and gripped the towel a little tighter. 

Swallowing, I asked, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" Draco gave a little laugh before answering. "I came here for you, because you've been sleeping all day. And Hermione snuck me up here." I made a little sound of surprise at Hermione's actions. 

I turned around and dropped my towel, quickly pulling on a pair of boxers. "Nice butt." Draco's comment berated me out of question and a hot flush crept up my cheeks. Quickly, I put my uniform on, slipping my robes over it. 

Once I was all dressed, I turned back around to Draco. His cheeky smirk rested on his lips and I cursed him in my mind. "Are you feeling better though?" He asked and I'd momentarily forgotten about the pounding of my head. I had to lie. I had to. 

"Great, actually." I even forced a fake smile. "Well ok, classes are finished though. I don't know how you managed to sleep all day. Besides, dinner is in an hour. Are you hungry?" 

I replied gingerly. "Starving." But I wasn't. A tiny bit hungry, maybe. But I certainly was starving. 

~

Draco and I had parted ways with a kiss and a goodbye before I went to find Hermione. She was sitting outside in the gardens with Ron, and once again, I was berated by Hermione's questions. I gave her a few simple answers before shrugging and sitting down, but not too close. 

That was earlier this afternoon. And I was currently filing into the Great Hall for dinner. Again, I sat between Dean and Seamus, across from Hermione and diagonal from Ginny and Ron. 

Dinner was nearly the same as last night, except, instead of chicken, we had roast duck. My migraine had been bothering me all afternoon, pulling me out of focus. I pulled some duck to my mouth, tenderly eating it. I left the cranberry sauce alone, not bothering to eat it. 

I think my mind was fooling me. I kept seeing things. Unkempt things. Things that shouldn't be. "Harry? Harry!" I looked up, dazed. I could see two Hermione's. Both staring at me with equally confused expressions. 

My head was pounding harder, like someone smashed a brick into in. 

"Harry! Are you alright? You look positively awful!" The room began to spin. "No, I don't fe- feel to good..." I got up off the bench and took three steps before unbalancing and falling flat on my back. My head connected with the stone and a loud thud occurred. 

"Harry!" A frantic scream ripped through the air, halting the chatter of students and clanking of cutlery. 

All was silent before I couldn't see anything. It suddenly went black and chaos commenced.


	21. Chapter 21

Harry's POV:

It'd been three days adue to Draco being in the hospital. He was administered to stay in his dormitory bed for one day after he left, just to be on the safe side. I'd visited him in my invisible cloak, wary of the other Slytherins. 

We were in the Great Hall having dinner. Tonight's dinner was roast chicken with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Upon sitting at the table, I sat opposite to Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron. We still hadn't talked yet, though Hermione urged us to desperately. 

The sounds of cutlery on plates and minor chatting filled the hall softly. I was sitting in between Dean and Seamus, both chatting to each other. Though, Seamus had his mouth full half the time. Hermione daintily lifted her food filled fork to her mouth whilst Ron shovelled it in like there was no tomorrow. 

Holding my own fork, I scooped up some chicken and mashed potato, slowly bringing it to my mouth and chewing slowly. My eyes wandered over to the Slytherin table, lingering on Draco. He too was eating slowly, if barely at all. By the strain on his face, I could tell his chest was still sore. Pansy chatted beside him, that girl drove me nuts. 

Bringing my eyes back to my own food, I pushed it around my plate. I ate a few more scoops of dinner before I decided I wasn't hungry. My appetite had been wavering all day, and really, what was the point of forcing myself to eat food if I wasn't hungry?

"You ok Harry?" I looked up at Ginny who had spoken. I think Ginny had a crush on me. I couldn't be sure, but I only loved her like a sister. "Yeh, jus' fine." My words slurred together. Her brow furrowed before nudging Hermione, who was next to her. 

Hermione looked up at me. Her eyes widened slightly before she spoke. "Harry, you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?" I nodded and returned to staring at my plate. Both girls returned to their food and conversing between each other. 

Once again, I looked up at the Slytherin table. Draco was in the same position as last time. He really didn't look too happy. I probably wouldn't be either if I had Pansy Parkinson chatting my ear off. As if sensing someone staring at him, he looked up from his plate. 

Draco's eyes connected with mine and his lips curved into a small half smile. His eyes searched for my face, asking a question. Discreetly, I cocked my head to the side, signalling towards the door. He nodded and turned to face Pansy. 

Back at my own table, I stood up. "Where ya going Harry?" Seamus asked, his question attracted the attention of Hermione, Ginny and Ron. "Somewhere. I'll be back. Maybe, I don't know. I don't feel all that good." With that, I walked away from the table and headed out the door. 

I waited for a few seconds outside of it, waiting for Draco to show. All the students were in the Great Hall, which meant that we could wander the castle without being seen. Draco came out through the door a minute later. As he spotted me, his lips curved. 

"Hey." He breathed as he got close to me. I smiled and brought him into a hug, wrapping my arms around his waist. After a minute or so, I let go and grabbed his hand. We walked up the hallway and turned a corner. "You alright?" I asked, noting his behaviour during dinner. 

His eyes narrowed as he huffed out a breath. "Yeh, I guess. 'M chest hurts though." Ah, I thought so. I stopped in the hallway, Draco's hand tugged on mine when he realised I'd stopped. He retraced his steps back to my and stopped right in front of me. 

"Why'd you stop?" He asked, confusion lilting in his voice. Gently, I moved his robes aside and undid the first few buttons on his shirt. I pushed the fabric aside and let my fingers softly graze over his chest, tracing the two scars put there out of anger. Draco didn't do anything to deserve this. 

I leant my head against his chest, wishing I could take the pain away. "I'm sorry." My voice no higher than a whisper. Draco's arms encircled around my back, pulling me to him tightly. "It's not your fault, Harry. Please do not burden yourself with this." The distinction of pain wavered through his concerns. 

"I can't help it. Ron is- was my friend. He betrayed me and hurt you. You could have died. You could have died! Draco..." My voice shook gravely, deathly afraid at the though of losing Draco. 

"No! Stop right there! Don't even think about that. I don't want to hear those words come out of your mouth ever again. Do you hear me?" The audacity and the firmness in Draco's voice scared me a little bit. My fingers were still lightly tracing over his scars. The marred flesh unknown to my fingers. 

"Yes Dray." He nodded at my understanding. We returned to walking through the hallway, Draco's shirt still unbuttoned. "I wish you were in Slytherin so that you could sleep in my bed at night." His thumb circling patterns on the back of my hand. 

"Well, I was supposed to be in Slytherin." I stated, my eyes glancing up to meet Draco's. His widened in shock. "What? Why aren't you then?" I shrugged my shoulders, thinking all the way back to first year and the sorting hat. That memory alone brought up many major things in my life. 

"Well, when the sorting hat was put on my head by McGonagall, it talked to me. It muttered something about the bravery of a Gryffindor, but also that I had the cunningness of a Slytherin. It had wanted to put me in Slytherin but I kept whispering 'not Slytherin, not Slytherin', and it mused to itself before putting me in Gryffindor." I looked at my feet as they travelled along the stone floor. 

"Interesting. It should've been near impossible to persuade the sorting hat to do that. Do you wish you were in Slytherin though?" Draco's voice held pure curiousness and longing. "Actually, now that I think about it, I do. I do wish I were in Slytherin. But I also quite rather love Gryffindor." I stated, thinking about all the adventures that I'd had in Gryffindor with Ron and Hermione. 

All the Quidditch matches we'd won, the memories I had of Gryffindor were great. "Well, I wish you were in Slytherin." Draco added with a wink. 

~ 

We'd finished walking around the castle and were now sitting in a quiet spot at the back of the library. I felt quite a headache. A migraine, maybe. I was sitting in between Draco's legs, his hands running through my hair, reaching all the pleasurable spots. 

I groaned quietly, the pounding becoming clearer. Draco's hands stopped moving, clutching my head instead. "You ok?" His soothing voice floated over my head. "Just a headache 's all." His hands moved around to the front of my head, lightly massaging my forehead. It didn't really help, but it felt nice. 

We sat there for a few more near minutes, small talking. "Sixth year is close to being over you know. Just a few mo- ow. Ow ow argh." I stopped mid sentence, my head was viciously hurting. "Harry!" Draco's voice octaved higher, cautious by my sudden outburst. "Harry, whats wrong?" His voice laced with concern and worry. "Headache." I said between my hands. 

"Is it really bad?" He asked and I nodded in response. "Let's get you to the hospital wing. Hopefully Madame Pomphrey is there." He pulled me up and we started to walk but I stopped. "I don't want to go the the infirmary. I just want to go to bed." He shook his head, not up for it. "Harry, please."

"Draco. Please, I just want to go to bed. Maybe I can sleep it off." I said, despite knowing that it wouldn't go away. "Alright." He heaved a sigh and walked me to the Gryffindor tower. From there, he kissed me goodnight and left. I watch his retreating form in the shadows, slowly disappearing. 

~ 

I settled myself into bed, after being berated by Hermione and Ginny. Ron obviously couldn't care less and sat slumped in his chair by the fire. 

Pulling up the blankets, I tucked them around my neck, hoping sleep would take away my misery. Eventually, I drifted to sleep. But not before certain thoughts and memories flashed through my mind on replay. 

~

I slept through breakfast and lunch. In fact, I slept through most of the day. But I awoke with a pounding headache. Sighing deeply, I clambered out of bed and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, after slipping in a quick shower. So here I was, standing in the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around my waist. 

Gingerly, I walked out of the bathroom and to my trunk, where a clean uniform and robe was laying. "Hey, mister." A voice startled me from my task and I turned around. Draco was leaning against the doorframe to my shared room. I gasped slightly and gripped the towel a little tighter. 

Swallowing, I asked, "What are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" Draco gave a little laugh before answering. "I came here for you, because you've been sleeping all day. And Hermione snuck me up here." I made a little sound of surprise at Hermione's actions. 

I turned around and dropped my towel, quickly pulling on a pair of boxers. "Nice butt." Draco's comment berated me out of question and a hot flush crept up my cheeks. Quickly, I put my uniform on, slipping my robes over it. 

Once I was all dressed, I turned back around to Draco. His cheeky smirk rested on his lips and I cursed him in my mind. "Are you feeling better though?" He asked and I'd momentarily forgotten about the pounding of my head. I had to lie. I had to. 

"Great, actually." I even forced a fake smile. "Well ok, classes are finished though. I don't know how you managed to sleep all day. Besides, dinner is in an hour. Are you hungry?" 

I replied gingerly. "Starving." But I wasn't. A tiny bit hungry, maybe. But I certainly was starving. 

~

Draco and I had parted ways with a kiss and a goodbye before I went to find Hermione. She was sitting outside in the gardens with Ron, and once again, I was berated by Hermione's questions. I gave her a few simple answers before shrugging and sitting down, but not too close. 

That was earlier this afternoon. And I was currently filing into the Great Hall for dinner. Again, I sat between Dean and Seamus, across from Hermione and diagonal from Ginny and Ron. 

Dinner was nearly the same as last night, except, instead of chicken, we had roast duck. My migraine had been bothering me all afternoon, pulling me out of focus. I pulled some duck to my mouth, tenderly eating it. I left the cranberry sauce alone, not bothering to eat it. 

I think my mind was fooling me. I kept seeing things. Unkempt things. Things that shouldn't be. "Harry? Harry!" I looked up, dazed. I could see two Hermione's. Both staring at me with equally confused expressions. 

My head was pounding harder, like someone smashed a brick into in. 

"Harry! Are you alright? You look positively awful!" The room began to spin. "No, I don't fe- feel to good..." I got up off the bench and took three steps before unbalancing and falling flat on my back. My head connected with the stone and a loud thud occurred. 

"Harry!" A frantic scream ripped through the air, halting the chatter of students and clanking of cutlery. 

All was silent before I couldn't see anything. It suddenly went black and chaos commenced.


	22. Chapter 22

Ron's POV:

My jaw was still throbbing slightly from the impact yesterday. I was pacing in front of the fire, Hermione slumped in one of the high backed chairs. "Honestly Ron, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." She stated monodically, without address. 

"Uh." I sat down in the chair opposite hers, my right leg bouncing up and down in trepidation. I was tense and Hermione knew it. "Ron, seriously. Stop overthinking. Why don't you just go and see him." Hermione flicked a bit of lint off her robe as I mused to myself. Honestly, this was pure torture to my brain.

I was not up for subjecting my brain to this. The worry was like a never ending hole that I was just falling into. "Ronald!" I gazed at the stone wall before looking at Hermione. "What?" I was a little dazed from thinking, nonetheless, I could still focus. Sort of. 

"Just go see him. Honestly, I don't know why you can't. You're being a big baby!" Hermione coincided rather than stated. "But I can't 'Mione, what if he doesn't want to see me. I hurt him. This is all my fault. I ruined our friendship over something stupid. I didn't even let him explain." Words spilled out of my mouth, arranging themselves before I could think. 

"If you don't go visit him, I will drag you there by your ear. Got it?" Hermione's voice was stern and I stood up, gulping. "Y- yes Hermione." I marched myself over to the door and slipped through it. Wait! I can't do it alone. I poked my head back around the corner tersely. "Mione, will you come with me, please?" I haver her an impish grin. 

"Fine." She stood up, brushing her robes and looking mildly annoyed. "I'll come, but I will only wait outside the infirmary doors. You have to do that part by yourself." She was frustrated, and so, we walked to the infirmary in silence. 

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" I hoped he would. I felt so guilty and rotten. Merlin, I'm such a git. "I don't know why he wouldn't, after all, your his best friend." Hermione stated. "Besides me, of course!" She quickly added with a sly grin. I nodded and pushed open the doors to the infirmary. 

I made it about five footsteps before I looked up at Harry's bed and froze. Immediately, I backtracked to the door, where as soon as I stepped out, Hermione grabbed my robe. "What are you doing?" She whispered angrily. "Malfoy is in there." I pointed. I don't wanna go in there anymore. 

"Just get in there. Ignore him, alright?" I nodded once before she shoved me back in. Tentatively, I walked towards Harry's bed, trying to ignore Malfoy. I plonked myself down on a stool beside the bed. Harry was still unconscious, or maybe he was just sleeping. I hadn't a clue, really. 

Malfoy looked up at me curiously, sneering a little before laying his head back on the bed. His hand was curled up in Harry's and he was stoking it delicately with his thumb. If he is what makes Harry happy, then I guess I have to out up with it. 

"I'm sorry." I hoped that I would be forgiven. By both Harry and Malfoy. 

"For what?" Snide was Malfoy's remark. Although, I guess I deserved it, if I delved further enough into thought. "For being such an incredulous prat. For tossing aside the friendship Harry and I share. For hurting you, nearly killing you. But most of all, for hurting Harry." I was conservative and kept to myself as I spoke, twiddling with my fingers often, or picking at the sheet covering Harry. 

"And?" Malfoy's question was muffled by the blankets. "And I'm sorry for turning my back on him. I hope he'll forgive me when he wakes up... Oh gods, I didn't even know how bad I was hurting him." Malfoy lifted his head from the bed and moved his hand up to Harry's face, caressing one of his cheeks with grace and tenderness. 

"I suppose it is most likely he will. Thank you by the way, for your apology. It is accepted, though I can't say I like you." I didn't know Malfoy was capable of speaking with a kind tone. It nearly made me fall backwards off the still I was sitting on. "Um, has he woken up at all?" I gestured to Harry with my hand. 

"No. I spoke with Pomphrey yesterday, she said he hadn't woken up at all. So he's been unconscious side he fainted." This is the first conversation I have ever had with Malfoy where the were no snide remarks, hatred or insults. It was actually quite... Nice. 

I studied the tender way that Malfoy cared for Harry. He pressed a gently kiss to his forehead, pushing back his hair off his face. I held the urge to vomit on the floor. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. If you're going to kiss him, do it when I'm not here. PDA alert, please. 

Malfoy returned to stroking Harry's face every so often. "I'm just gonna go... Please notify me if he wakes." With that, I turned of my heel and walked out the door, only to be greeted by Hermione, who had an excited look on her face. 

"How did it go? Was it good?" She rushed with questions. And I proceeded to tell her how everything went on the walk back to the towers. It was getting late. 

~

Draco's POV:

That was an interesting experience. Weasley was, in the slightest, nervous. I guess its to be expects after I throttled him yesterday. 

His question about when Harry woke up pulled me into reality. Why wasn't he waking up? It's been nearly two days!

I have to talk to Pansy again. I have to tell her about Harry. It's an overwhelming urge to do so. 

~ 

"Pansy." I found her talking to Blaise. "What do you want?" She deterred me for interrupting her conversation. "I have to talk to you. Like absolutely right now." Impeccably so. "Bu-." I cut her off with a pointed look and she sighed. "Be back soon." She said to Blaise and he nodded curtly. 

I let her to a secluded area of the dungeon where we could talk in private. "Alright, what do I you want?" 

"It's about Harry." She squealed at the mention of his name and I covered her mouth with my hand. "Be quiet." I looked around for any listeners but found none. 

She smacked my hands away and looked up at me with mischievous eyes. "Are you dating Mr. Potter?" She was definitely up to something. Hopefully it was a good something. "That's the thing, I am. BUT, this information is to remain under lock down at all time. If I hear anybody else mentioning it, you will have some serious explaining to do. And there may be dire consequences." I threatened, my voice cold. 

She gulped a little but her eyes remained mischievously twinkling. "I promised I wouldn't say anything, didn't I?" She smirked and I nodded along with her. "Yes, but, there is something else." Pansy's face went placid as a fourth year Slytherin walked by. 

Turning back to me, she examined her nails, eager to hear what I'm saying. "Yes, Draco dear?" Her voice was slightly trimmed with curiousness and egotistical. "I've been dating Harry for a little over six months." I said in a blatant whisper. Her tinted blue eyes widened dramatically in response, overseeing my reply. "And?" She whispered, almost afraid. 

"I love him." Those three words hit home. Pansy staggered back and hit the wall with a thud. Several students looked our way, immediately looking back when I snarled at them. "Pans? Are you quite alright?" I said with disdain. 

"Yes, Draco." She said, sitting herself up without my help. "I hope you know what your getting yourself into." She nearly turned around and walked off but I grabbed her arm, stopping her from doing so. So looked at my and I became slightly self conscious, pulling my sleeve over the dark mark. 

"And whats that supposed to mean?" I taunted. Honestly, whats the problem if I love Harry? "You've never gone out with anyone longer than a month, six weeks at the most, let alone loved anyone. He's the boy who lived. The chosen one. Don't you see, Voldermort is after him. And what will your father say?" I scoffed at her obliviousness. 

"Nothing. He won't say a thing if he doesn't know. And, well, as for Harry, I love him. I don't care if Voldermort's after him. I'll protect him with my life. And he's not the boy who lived or the chosen one to me. To me, he is just Harry Potter, student at Hogwarts. He likes it that I treat him like a normal person, unlike practically everyone else who adores and drools over him." My eyes darkened angrily at the thought if anyone rose touching Harry. 

"For crying out loud, he's just another person. He hates the stupid fame." I strangled out a harsh whisper. "Calm down Draco. I don't need you going all crazy on me. Ok? I don't mind you and Harry being together, as long as you know what you're getting yourself into." Pansy patted me on the back. 

"Harry's still in the hospital wing. He's still unconscious. Hasn't woken up since he fainted. It's been nearly two days." Small sobs began to wrack my body as I huddled myself together. Pansy immediately took my up to my room, out of view of everyone. 

"Draco, I think you should get some rest. You're obviously tired and so you need to sleep." She waited for me while I slipped on a pair of silk pyjama pants and a plain white tight t-shirt. I climbed into bed and Pansy pulled the covers up. "I advise you to talk to Snape in the morning. Ok?" I nodded groggily and settled in for a long night. The click of the door signalled Pansy was gone. 

~

"Draco! Get up you prat!" I groaned and rolled over, shoving Pansy to the floor with a thud. "Ugh, Draco!" She screamed. Pansy stood back up and dusted herself off before proceeding to smack my upside the head. "Get up!" She let out an outraged cry. The sun only just peeked in through the cracks in the dark curtains, emanating parts of my face, mainly my eyes. I squinted at Pansy, who was threatening to smack me again. 

"Alright, I'm getting up." I snarled at her, my voice held snide. It was too early in the morning. "Come one. Hurry up if you want to talk to Snape before breakfast." I gulped at the thought. Slight sweat slicked my brow and I wiped it off. 

~

Pansy had practically dragged me to Snape's office by the arm. Now she was waiting outside and I was sitting in a plush chair, feeling very uncomfortable. "What can I do for you, Draco?" Snape asked in his usual manner outside of class. "W- well, you see. I have to t- tell you s- something." I stammered uncontrollably, all the while, Severus looking at me with raised eyebrows. 

"Obviously. Spit it out!" I breathed in and out a few times for comfort, awkwardly looking around before clearing my throat. Snape awaited patiently, his hands clasped on the desk. "Hurry up Draco, there is only a short amount of time before breakfast, and I would like to be able to make it." I detected the slightest hint of snide and I freaked out. This probably won't go down too well. 

"I, um... I'm gay and I'm dating Harry Potter." I spat it out as quickly as I could, my eyes clenched tightly shut and my fingers had an uncontrollable grip on the arm rests of the seat. The seconds ticked by agonisingly slow and I sucked in a breath before opening one eye. 

Severus was staring at me, slightly amused. "Er- am I in trouble?" I asked shakily. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "No. Although, I am surprised to learn of this news, I don't think anything of it. As long as you know what you're getting yourself into." I very nearly let out a noise of relief. 

"Yes, Sir." He nodded and returned to writing. I sat awkwardly for a few seconds before speaking up again. "I- is my father going to hear about this?" I trusted Severus, although still wary of him. I knew he was good. "No Draco. He won't. And neither will anybody else. But you do know that Mr. Potter is top on the hit list for the Dark Lord." I nodded, because yes, I knew that. 

"Yes, but I'm willing to protect Harry with my life." Severus' shoulders sagged a little bit in disapproval. "How long have you been together?" 

"Just over six months." Severus began musing to himself. "And I love him, Sir, if you may?" I added, with hope of approval. "Very well, look after him Draco." 

"Yes Sir." Good things came from that meeting. Severus was alright with it and he wasn't telling anybody else. This might just be a good day after all. I left the room to get to breakfast. 

Pansy was waiting outside the door, and as soon as I came out she bombarded me with questions. "Did it go well? Did he approve? Is he telling anyone else?" I just gave a simple shrug of the shoulders and smirked placidly. 

~

The Weaslette kept staring at me. I nudged Pansy and she stopped talking to Blaise. "Pansy, the Weaslette is staring at me." I lifted some eggs and toast to my mouth. "Well, snarl at her or something. Creep her out. Wait, I think she's angry at you for taking Harry." I nearly snarled at the Weaslette but my head snapped around to Pansy. 

"What?" I asked with incredulous scorn. "She wouldn't know. I told Granger and Weaselbee not to tell anyone or there'd be dire consequences. Same as you." I snarled, looking at Pansy with distaste. "Weaselbee might have let it slip. You never know." She stated and went back to chatting with Blaise. 

I whipped my head around and stared at the Weaslette, growling loudly. She was looking with incompetent anger and fear. I looked her dead in the eye and snarled as evilly as I could. Good thing I'm in Slytherin, I'm not built for anything else. 

Weaslette gulped and turned back to her breakfast, I turned back to my own. 

~

Breakfast had just finished and I was waiting outside of the Great Hall to trap Weaslette. I was going to question her. 

She was one of the last ones out, walking with some other Gryffindor guy. "Weaslette!" I stepped in front of her and she came to an abrupt halt. The guy she was walking with stepped in beside her but I stopped him. "Run along." I snarled darkly, my eyes flashing. He quickly walked in the opposite direction, no doubt to tell his little friends. 

"Alright Weaslette, what do you know?" I demanded in question what she knew of. She was shaking slightly. "I know that you're a pompous, egotistical prat." Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes then became angry. 

I held a hand to my heart. "Oh how you wound me." My voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Now, what do you really know?" I pulled out my wand and tapped her with it. "U- um... You're d- dating Harry." She stuttered with direct disgust. "Good, and what will you do about it?" I was ferociously angry. 

"N- nothing?" I wonder how she found out. "Right you are. And if you tell anyone. Absolutely anyone, there will be dire consequences." I growled harshly, this girls presence was pissing me off already. 

She nodded and I asked her one last question. "How did you find out?" This was the important part. I looked directly into her eyes before looking away and at the ancient stone walls. "Uh... I was going to visit Harry in the infirmary l- last night and I saw you kissing his head..." Oh, well, that was a mistake on my part. But, it's her fault for trying to sneak in. 

"And why were you even out that late?" I asked snidely. "To visit him. Why were you?" She retorted and I growled. How dare she backchat me. Stupid gryffindork. "I'm a prefect. I guess I'll have to deduct points from your house, hm? How about 25 for roaming the halls late at night without permission. That's sounds about right. 25 points from Gryffindor." She opened her mouth to retort but I gave her a fierce look. 

"Run along now. Wouldn't want to be late for class." She slowly took off before I shouted at her, which sent her running down the corridor. Undefiant little brat.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry's POV:

 

My lids felt heavy as I tried to open them. They felt like there were weighed down by bricks. Once I'd managed to crack them open, I immediately shut them, for the sun shone bright in them. It took quite a few blinks of adjustment for me to be able to keep my eyes open. 

 

Once open, I looked around, craning my neck for side to side. Was I in the hospital wing? Why the bloody hell was i in the hospital wing? Was something wrong with me? Did something happen? Obviously, or I wouldn't be in here. Panic courses through me and I struggled to sit up properly. 

 

Giving up, I settled myself in for a half lean. Spotting a glass of water on the side table, I picked it up and lifted it to my lips. I had no idea how parched my throat was until the cool liquid slid down it. I placed the glass back on the table and relished how tired I was. 

 

Looking around, I noticed I was the only one in here. I twiddled with my thumbs a bit, bored because I didn't know what else to do. The doors gave a familiar squeak, and shoes clicked soon the floor. I turned my head to the left and saw Malfoy with his head down and his hands in his pockets. What was he doing here?

 

I studied him as he came closer. To my bed. What? Suddenly, his head snapped up as I accidentally made a noise and his eyes widened. "Harry. You're awake! You have no idea how much I've missed you." What on earth is he talking about? He came closer and sat on the edge of my bed, throwing his arms around my neck. Why is Malfoy touching me?

 

His face buried into the side of my neck and I got real freaked real fast. "Um..." I sort of made a groan when he sat up, the bed rocking slightly. "Harry, you look an awful mess. You've been unconscious for a while and I've missed your stupidly perfect green eyes." What the bloody hell is he talking about. 

 

Malfoy leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of my head and that's when it hit the fan. "Um, why are you touching me? In fact, why are you visiting me?" My words halted him and he froze. "What do you mean?" His eyes flashed with worry, or something of the sort, and searched my own. 

 

"The questions mean exactly what they mean. Why are you in here?" I pulled myself away from him as I spoke in a level voice, trying not to freak out. Why was he being so nice? "I'm visiting you? I mean, I have been since you were admitted." His voice had lost its calm and worry had seeped into it. 

 

"I don't know why you're here or why you're touching me, but if you could refrain from doing so, that would be great. Please." I spoke in a tone one level below harsh. "Harry, what happened? Is this a joke? Because if it is, it's not funny. You're scaring me." Malfoy's voice had lost it's obvious soothe and was now slight angry. 

 

I scoffed. "I'm scaring you? You're scaring me. And what is this about a joke? If anything, I'm in the hospital with no memories or anything." His eyes completely widened. "No memories? So you don't remember anything?" His eyes glistened with tears that crept into them. I shook my head. "Not even me?" I don't understand. "I'm sorry, am I supposed to?" Question came at its own authority. 

 

"Yes. Yes dammit. You're supposed to remember me. I love you!" I love you. Those words rattled around my brain and they held meaning. I knew they did, but what for. I looked up at Malfoy with confused eyes and questioning eyebrows. He choked back a sob and ran from the hospital wing. Outside the doors, I heard voice but couldn't hear what they were saying. 

 

Ron and Hermione came in seconds later and I greeted them with a smile. "Hey. I'm so happy to see you. After Malfoy just visited me, I don't know anything that's going on." Ron and Hermione looked at each other with worried glances. "Harry, are you ok? Do you remember anything?" Hermione questioned. 

 

I narrowed my eyes at them before speaking. "Yes, I'm fine. Or at least I feel fine. And no, I don't think I do." Hermione glanced back at Ron and mouthed something to him. He nodded before they both looked at me. "Do you remember anything about Draco?" Draco? Since when did they start calling Malfoy by his first name? I do not remember any of this. 

 

"Why are you calling him by his first name. I thought he was Malfoy?" Again, the two glanced at each other before Ron spoke up. "Harry, whats the date?" Whats the date? Um. I squinted my eyes closed so I could think. The date. The date. Is it November? It must be. "November?" More worried glances and I got frustrated. 

 

"Why do you two keep giving worried glances to each other? Why are you asking me all these questions?" I was suddenly frustrated beyond belief with these Ron and Hermione. "Harry, its May. It's been 6 months since the November that you're thinking." Has it? Has it really?

 

As if sensing my disbelief, Ron said "Yes Harry. It really has." What have I been missing? What about Malfoy? "Harry? Draco ran out of here in tears. Do you know why?" I was still clearly confused on this subject. "I don't know. He was all cuddly and nice and he said 'I love you'. Care to explain?" Hermione gulped and Ron looked away. "Perhaps it's for the best if you figure it out on your own. Anyway, we need to talk to Madame Pomphrey. We'll be right back." They both walked towards her office in sync. As for me, I slumped further into the hospital bed, a frown on my face. 

 

~

 

Madame Pomphrey was running diagnostics on me. Ron and Hermione were standing by my bed watching as she did her work. "Well, it seems that he still has lack of nutrition and PTSD is still covering half of his brain. But I found something that I didn't find before. It seems as though he has lost a great bunch of memories." She spoke in her kind tone and gestured with her hands as she spoke. 

 

"Hold up, whats PSTD?" I questioned. What do these initials mean? Ron looked slightly nervous. "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder..." Ron rambled off and looked guilty. "Right..." I covered my face with my hands, I can't deal with this. 

 

"Well, it seems as if you're alright to go, Mr. Potter. Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and plenty of food. Keep a watchful eye on him and don't let him get stressed too often." Madame Pomphrey clucked her tongue and walked away. 

 

"C'mon Harry, you're free to go." Ron eagerly helped me out of bed and Hermione pulled out my dress robes. With a quick spell, she had me dressed and ready. The pair grabbed an arm of mine each and steadied me as we walked. 

 

Down the corridor, I was getting glances and whispers. I shook them off as Hermione and Ron took me to the dorms. 

 

~

 

Draco's POV:

 

He didn't remember. He didn't remember! This is not good at all. "Pansy!" I screamed through the dungeon. She shot up out of her seat and I pointed upstairs to my dorm. Several people were giving wide eyes looks. I walked up after Pansy, holding everything in. Once I'd gotten inside my room, I cast a silencing charm on it. 

 

Pansy took one look at me and I crumbled to the floor, screaming in hysterics. "Draco. Draco, whats wrong?" She rushed over and buried my in a hug. I screamed into her shoulder as I cried uselessly. "He didn't r- remember." I was a mess. "Who didn't remember, Draco?" Her voice soothed me slightly, but it didn't stop the cascading tears or the hysterical sobs. 

 

"H- Harry. He woke u- up and didn't remember m- me..." I hiccuped between words, nearly choking on my own spit. 

 

Pansy sat with me for a while, holding me in her ams. Her gentle hands soothed over my back and I was quietly calming down. "Six months and he doesn't remember." I referred to the period of our relationship. "I said I loved him and he just looked so confused..." I trailed off, remembering the look on his face. 

 

There was a commotion downstairs and then a knock on the door. Pansy went to the door and unlocked it, cracking it open slightly. "It's Granger." She drawled and stepped aside as she let her in. "Draco." She gasped, frowning at me in all my sobbing glory. I could imagine how I looked, messy hair, puffy eyes, red faced. Just plain awful. 

 

"He doesn't remember." I plainly stated to Granger. She came and sat beside me, Pansy watching from the door. "Yes, Madame Pomphrey ran some more diagnostics. He still has lack of nutrition and PTSD. There is one other thing that she didn't find before...." Granger trailed off and maybe, just maybe I was eager to hear from her. But I would never admit it aloud. 

 

"What? Whats wrong?" I panicked. Something might be worse. "Uh, well. He lost a bunch of memories. She said its only temporary and they should come back with the help of familiar surroundings. That's why he doesn't remember you. But he was asking about you and he thought it was last November." I nearly shouted in shock before calming myself down. 

 

"What would he get memory loss from?" I pondered aloud. "Well, he did hit his head pretty hard, if you recall." Pansy spoke up from the door and I looked at her with a neutral expression. "Oh. Yeah." She shrugged and resumed examining her fingers. 

 

"One last thing. Harry's got released this morning about an hour after you left. He is in his dorm now." I nearly jumped Granger for more information. "I want to see him." I demanded. "I don't think that's such a good idea. He thinks you are still enemies." Her face changed rapidly at the look I gave her. "O- ok." Granger stood up and walked out, beckoning for me to follow her. 

 

We walked out in silence, Pansy went to her own dorm. "By the way, how did you get in here?" I asked with malice. "I grabbed a first year Slytherin and forced her to take me to the dungeon. Then I stupefied everyone." Smart thinking. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you could be a Slytherin." We ended the conversation and she snuck me into the Gryffindor common room. 

 

Luckily, no one was around, so we could walk right up to Harry's dorm. Granger pushed the door open and went in first, signalling for me to wait. "Harry, I have someone here to see you. I think you need to talk to him." She nodded at me and I came forth. Harry was lying on his bed, Ron standing next to him. When he saw me, his eyes widened. 

 

"Come, Ron." Granger called and the two of them left the two of us alone. Slowly, I walked to Harry's bed and sat down on the end of it. "What do you want, Malfoy?" That hurt but I didn't show it. "Draco." I said and he furrowed his brows. "What?"

 

"Call me Draco, please." Harry nodded and I sighed. I just hope this turns out alright. "We need to talk. I heard you have memory loss and well, I want to help." He narrowed his eyes at me before questioning. "Why do you want to help me, Draco? Why should I let you?"

 

"Because, there was a time when we were once friends." Harry looked at me funny and gestured for me to explain. "Well, you see. We became friends in November after you shoved me into a closet. Perhaps, after that, I guess you could say, we evolved into close friends who always kept a lookout for each other. One evening, we were sitting by the lake and I told you my life story and why I was cruel to you all those years." I paused and wiped my hand across my face. Harry's green eyes were staring at me, almost to my soul. 

 

"Then I took you on a date and it went well. You and I rarely saw each other between classes so we made exceptions for seeing each other late at night. End of term break came and I had to leave you behind. My father had sneaking suspicions of us so I wrote you two letters and I guess that sent you into a week of misery. You didn't eat or sleep. You just continually cried. 

 

Hermione wrote me a letter telling me about this I ran from my house and came to get you. From there, I took you to my caning where we stayed for a week and I cheered you up and looked after you. You also made a few surprises for me. The break finished and we had to return to school. I was walking to the bathroom because my mark was tingling." I pulled up my sleeve and showed Harry. He reach out with tentative fingers and traced it lightly. 

 

"Anyway, I was annoyed and upset and I didn't hear Weasley come into the bathroom. Before anything, he shot a curse at me which sliced my chest open in two places. You heard and were raging at Ron before running to me. I was bleeding out. I wanted to die because the pain was awful. But Snape came and did something, then he took me to the hospital wing. You visited me every night until I was released." Upon telling Harry that, I pushed my robes aside and unbuttoned my shirt far enough for him to see the two scars. 

 

He sat up on his knees, nearly straddling me and touched them. My chest tingled from his fingers. "And then, one night we were having dinner and you didn't look so good. I watched you as you got up and said something to Granger before unbalancing and falling flat on your back. Your head made a loud thud on the concrete and you were unconscious for three days." Tears threatened to spill as I recounted the whole thing to Harry, who was still tracing the scars on my chest. 

 

"What are you saying, Draco?" He looked up at me with his stupidly perfect green eyes. It was bothering me that eh couldn't remember. It cause me troubles. Exasperated, I sighed deeply. "What I'm saying is, I'm your boyfriend."


	24. Chapter 24

Harry's POV:

 

I'm your boyfriend.

 

I'm your boyfriend.

 

I'm your boyfriend. 

 

You're my what?

 

I shot a masked look at Draco. I was still half straddling his waist, my fingers retaining in his scars. The marred flesh was pinkish white and slightly bumpy over the rest of his smooth skin. 

 

So Draco's been my boyfriend for six months? And I've had a sudden memory loss from hitting my head? What else is new? I'll admit, he does have nice skin. And he certainly is attractive. Maybe, just maybe, I can will myself to do this. 

 

I adjusted myself on Draco's lap before looking into his eyes. I gasped. His eyes were so beautiful, yet so cold. So silver. So mercury. A cough from his mouth brought me back to attention. "Um, so, you're my boyfriend...?" I trailed my fingers along his collar bone, shying them towards his throat. 

 

"That'd be correct." Interesting. "And, do we... Love each other?" He nodded, confirming my thoughts from when I was in the hospital wing. I pushed back without another thought and shouted. "Ridiculous." And stormed out of my own room, leaving Draco in there by himself. 

 

How could he love me? Let alone me love him. This is impossible. Absolutely ridiculous. I can't do this. I just can't. I can't continue this 'relationship'. It would just be pure torture. Unheard of. 

 

I stormed out of the castle and down to the Black Lake, where I could think in peace. Along the way, I encountered a few surprised looks and hushed whispers. Let them be, I don't care. 

 

This was going to be impossible. Absolutely impossible. 

 

~

 

Draco's POV:

 

Four days. Four bloody days. Harry won't come near me. He's been avoiding me at all costs. I can't talk to him. I can't even touch him. Granger is the only one who's been keeping me updated about him and his memories. He hasn't made much progress, if barely any at all.

 

Me? I've been a mess. A pure mess. So very unlike me. Malfoy's are never a mess, but what do I care. Harry refuses to acknowledge me and that leaves me in a state unknown to Malfoy's. 

 

I've spent a crucial amount of the four days wondering around the castle, completely blind sided by Harry's attitude towards me. The other remainder of the time, I went to classes and cried in my bed. I longed for Harry's touch. For his calming words. For his stupid Gryffindork ways. It surprises me how easily one boy can unbalance me.

 

Now I lay me down to sleep, I better get a goddamn good sleep. 

 

~~ (dream)

 

"Harry?" My voice echoed down the hallway as I searched for my lover. I have not seen him, but I desperately need to do so. 

 

"Harry?" I called again. Aimlessly, I checked several corners before giving up. Deciding to go to the Room of Requirements, I hoped to acquire Harry in there. My heels clacked against the stone floor silently, except for the occasion of a loose or hollow stone slab. 

 

My movements were critical in the investigation of finding Harry. As I rounded the last corner, the Room of Requirements door came into view. Tenfold, I hurried towards it. As I came closer, my suspicions of Harry being in there became true. I could feel his magic aura pulsing steadily. 

 

The door opened before I touched it, and I stepped inside quickly. I spotted Harry lying on the couch and maneuvered my way towards him. He sat up when he saw me and grinned deviously. This was the Harry I loved. 

 

I climbed onto the couch and straddled Harry's waist, his hands gliding around my hips and pulling me close. We sat for a while just staring at each other. He seemed to be contemplating something before he smirked again and pinched my butt. 

 

I shrieked. Something I would never admit to, but nonetheless, I did. "You are quite positively rude, Mr. Potter." I said in slight annoyance, but moreover, love and fondness. "Indeed." His voice dropped an octave and I quivered beneath his stare. 

 

Slowly, I leaned in towards his lips, determined to connect them with mine. He stopped me with a hand on my chest, inches away. Harry tilted his head to the side and whispered in my ear. "Oh Draco, if only someone loved you." I froze in my tracks, halting absolutely everything. 

 

A few awkward seconds passed before I backed off and looked at Harry's face. His eyes were cold and emotionless. Dread washed over me. "What?" This could not be happening. Please don't let this be happening. "You heard me." And the next second he disappeared. 

 

What was even more peculiar was that I seemed to have changed rooms. Now I was standing across my father and he had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. Only the usual.

 

"Draco." Father spat out my name like venom. I winced. "You in futile little brat. Potter doesn't love you. Did you hear that? He. Doesn't. Love. You." Those words peirced my heart and I staggered back against a bookshelf, causing some books to hit the floor with a rather loud thump. 

 

Oops? My hands began to get clammy as I swear nervously. This can't be good. 

 

"Draco, answer me when I talk to you. Do as I raised you." Father nearly shouted, the vein in the side of his neck popping out in anger. I gulped. "Yes father." I bowed my head and looked at the floor, scuffing my shoes gently against the carpet. 

 

"Well?" He asked impatiently and I struggled to get the words out. "You were right all along father. Potter is no good for me. I'm nothing but an in futile brat and a slimy faggot." My hands clenched at the awful names. "Quite right you are. Now, look at me."

 

I looked father in the eye and saw only hard silver staring back at me. Deplorably, I searched for something in the depths of silver. I reeled myself back in before he could drown me in hatred. 

 

"I'm always right. Potter is a filth. An obstacle to the Dark Lord. No problem though, as soon as he is out of the way, the Dark Lord will take over and become ruler of all wizards and Muggles alike. I hate potter, and you, of all people should know that." His perturbed thoughts disturbed me and I didn't like it. Not one bit. 

 

Reasoning again, I sighed. "Yes father." He nodded when I spoke and sat back in his chair. "Good, well, I have a task for you. Or more likely, a task from the Dark Lord." I cringed, knowing it wouldn't be something good. It never it. "We need you to kill Potter. He is a nuisance. The quicker the better." Father had an evil tone creeping into his voice. 

 

That's did it. That was the last warning and now I was angry. Fully raged, I turned on father. "No, you listen here, you monster. I love Harry and I don't care what you say. I will not get rid of him just because some stupid dark lord said so." I fumed and father stood up, his hands gripping the edge of his desk. 

 

"Harry is one of the most powerful wizards that there is. He will kill Voldermort and he will do it soon. You had better believe it, because if you don't, you will regret it." I sounded like my father when I spoke like that. Tone hard and eyes set. I stared into his soul. 

 

"You stupid boy. You really believe that? That is a load of Merlin's beard. Everyone knows that the Dark Lord is the most powerful wizard and couldn't ever be defeated by Harry potter. Where has this stupidity and disobeying come from? You shall be punished." He shouted a curse at me but I had my wand at the ready with a deflecting curse. 

 

"But the way father, when the time comes, I will hunt you down and make you suffer. I will make you suffer so bad, that you will want to die. Then, and only then, will I kill you." I shot another curse at him before apparating from wherever I was. 

 

~~

 

I sat up in a douse of sweat. My ears were ringing and I was panting heavily. That was, undoubtedly, the weirdest dream of sorts I'd ever had. It was, by start, horrible at first. But I felt awfully good telling off my father. 

 

Dread washed over me as I recalled the first part of the dream. 

 

'Oh Draco, if only someone loved you.'

 

I cannot and will not live with that. I simply couldn't. Clambering out of bed ungracefully, I slipped on my green night robe, with an embroidered DM on the left breast. 

 

I slunk out of the dungeons quietly and silenced my way over to the Gryffindor tower. Fortunately, the Fat lady was still awake. "Alea iacta est." I mumbled the password quietly and she wing her portrait open. Al the lights were off, only the dim glow of the dying fire was left. 

 

Quietly, I navigated my way up to Harry's dorm, where he shared with Weasley, Longbottom and Finnegan. Luckily for me, they were all heavy sleepers. Or at least that's what Harry told me once. I eased the oak door open and slunk down to the furthest corner of the room. That's where Harry's bed was located. 

 

Just as I'd suspected, Harry was asleep. He was undoubtedly cute while he slept. His hair was ruffled, and his body was tangled between the sheets. 

 

I had to wake him without waking up the others. Or I'd be in trouble. Or if they did wake up, I could obliviate their minds. I touched Harry's shoulder and he mumbled something incoherently. I pulled out my wand just in case, holding it slightly pointed at Harry. 

 

This time I shook his shoulder and his eyes opened slightly, blinking a few times before focusing on my. "Wha-" I cut him off by showing him my wand. Harry's eyes widened slightly and then they narrowed in suspicion. "I really need to talk to you. As in right now, urgently." I whispered as quick as I could. 

 

Harry nodded before sitting up, pulling his legs to him. I climbed onto his bed and pulled the drapes shut before casting a heavy silencing charm on them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> I'm sorry if these chapters are rather shitty. I wrote this over a year and a half ago, when my Brian worked differently. Chapters will start it get better soon I think.

Hermione's POV:

 

Oh dear. Oh dear! I'm just so worried about Harry. And Draco especially. Poor Draco. He has not been good at all this time. It's been really hard on him. But it's not been good on Harry either. He's managed to avoid Draco at all times. But I see Draco's face when Harry walks the other way or purposefully ignores him.

 

Draco's got it bad. 

 

Harry's POV:

 

Draco had just cast a silencing charm on the drapes. To say I was nervous, was an understatement. My former lover was her on my bed, and he wanted to talk. But I had no memories of the past six months. Which made it extremely awkward. 

 

I hugged my knees to my chest as Draco made himself comfortable. Once done, he looked up at me for forlorn eyes. "Harry." He started out. I decided to just listen to him, so as not to cause a fight. "I can't stand this. It's hurts me. You're hurting me. When you avoid me and purposefully ignore me, it hurts. Six months and you don't remember anything. 

 

I yearn for your touch. I think about you all the time. I'm physically and emotionally tired from lack of sleep. Why can't you just talk to me?" Draco waved a hand in the air, gesturing that he was mad and upset. My heart clenched when he said he was hurting. "I'm so lost all the time because you're not here with me. And the worse thing is that you've forgotten me. Forgotten our relationship. Our special memories." His guard came down and he began to sob. 

 

Panic ran through me because I didn't know what to do. Do I just sit here or do I comfort him? After some deep thinking, I thought of the latter option. I reached out and laid a hand a hand on his shoulder. Draco's sobbing lessened but only slightly. I didn't like the fact that he was sad, it hurt me, though I was clueless as to why. 

 

"Draco, ssh! Please don't cry." Gently, I patted his head, running my fingers through his soft blond strands of hair. His beautiful hair. "I c- can't. It hurts." I really couldn't think of anything else to get him to stop, so I climbed onto his lap and tugged him into my chest. Instantly, his sibs were muffled, his hot breath fanning across my neck. 

 

Slowly but surely, his sobbing waned. I felt the need to put my hand on the back of his head, so I did. We sat like that for a while, me in his lap and him leaning against my chest. I just let my hand softly stroke his hair, the other one curled tightly around his waist. After another minute or two, he sat up and I felt obliged to talk. 

 

"Draco, I know you're very upset, and seeing you upset hurts me. I hate having no memories. I hate not remembering anything. I do not like this. So I'm asking you, help me get my memories back? The sooner, the better. And I really want to remember you. Please?" My voice broke off in a whisper and I nearly slapped myself for being so vulnerable. 

 

Draco's eyes held tears but he fought them back. "Of course I will help. After all, I really want you to remember." The silence grew comfortable and I took my Draco's hand in mine and laced our fingers together. He smiled and it was heart wrenchingly beautiful. Never had I seen Draco smile for real. Sure I'd seen smirks, but this was a smile. A real smile. And it was beautiful. 

 

"Why did you ignore me these last few days?" He questioned softly and I turned and looked at the plain red drapes covering my bed. "Because, little tidbits of memories came back. Partial bits, and they hurt me. I knew they hurt you too because you were actually being hurt... And I thought that if I brought them up, it'd be too painful for you to remember." I swallowed thickly, my throat closing itself. 

 

"Oh. What... What were they?" I really didn't wanna bring this up again. I talked with Hermione about it and she said it might be a bit painful for Draco to remember. 

 

"Bits of the one where Ron nearly killed you. I got flashes of it. Like, I heard the curse and then another one was of you lying on the ground in the water screaming in pain." My heart ached as I remember. "And I was holding you. They were all dark and cold flashes..." I looked into Draco's eyes to see he was thinking about something. He jerked back into reality as I touched his cheek, caressing it gently. 

 

"Yeah. I know. I hated it too." He said, relating to what I was thinking. Gently, I grabbed his shirt by them hem and pulled it up. He held his arms up and tugged it off the rest of the way. The more I looked, the more it came back. His scars, caused by Ron. To even think of that angered me. I brought my face close and pressed kisses to every inch of the scars. They were apart of him now. They didn't make him any less beautiful. In fact, I thought they made him even more beautiful. If that were possible. 

 

Draco gasped as my lips came into contact with his skin. "What are you doing?" I continued with the kissing, pausing only to talk. "Showing you that I still care, even if I don't remember." My voice was steady, my eyes dragging to meet his once I was done. "You are beautiful, you know that. Those scars are apart of you now. They don't make you any less of who you are." Tuning my words, I became one of wisdom. 

 

"Such wisdom for a Gryffindor." He taunted me with heart. I chuckled and laid down, scooting over to make room for Draco. "Stay with me?" I asked in a small voice. He grinned a small grin and laid beside me, wrapping me in his arms. "I love you, even though you don't know it, I do. And I hope you remember someday soon, just so I can hear you say those words again." I rolled over so I was facing his chest, breathing in the smell of him. 

 

He pressed a kiss to my head and sleep came easily. 

 

~

 

The drapes were ripped away and early morning sun shone in my eyes. "Bloody hell Harry. You've got Malfoy in your bed." I opened my eyes to see the form of an angry Ron standing there with his arms crossed. I looked over at Draco, and sure enough, he was still there. "He came to talk last night, ok. We didn't do anything." Ron let out an unhappy sound and looked over at the sleeping forms of the other boys in our room. 

 

"You might wanna tell malfoy to split before they wake up. You're lucky I always wake up early and they don't." Ron turned around and marched into the bathroom. Draco was still sleeping soundly and I hated to wake him, but it had to be done. "Draco." I whispered in his ear. He didn't move. "Draco." I said a little louder and pressed small kisses under his ear. He grained and rolled over. 

 

I narrowed my eyes and knew that if he didn't wake up, he would be caught. An idea jumped into my mind and i immediately put it into action. My hand came into contact with Draco's butt and my other hand was over his mouth so that he didn't yell. Soon as it did, his eyes shot open and he shot up, glaring at me. "You are evil." He growled, rubbing over the sore area. 

 

I shrugged my shoulder. "Had to get you up some way. Now, you have to go before you get caught. Here, use this." I reached under my bed and pulled out my invisibility cloak. "Use it to get back to your dorm." He nodded and slipped it around him, his body disappearing except his head. "Bye." He whispered. I wrapped my arms around his non existent body and kisses his neck before letting go. "Bye."

 

The only way that I knew he was gone was the door opening and then shutting a second later. I threw myself onto my bed and clenched my eyes shut. Please come back! Please come back! Pease come back! I wished hard for my memories to come back.

 

I want to remember. I so desperately want to remember being with Draco. He's turning out to be my lifeline. 

 

~

 

Draco's POV:

 

I returned to my dorm in the invisibility cloak and stored it under my bed, where no one else would be able to find it. I felt really good wearing it. Like a ninja. Like I could spook anybody at any time and they wouldn't suspect it was me. I could get away with an- 

 

"Hey Draco!" I was cut short by Pansy. Who literally scared the life out of me. I turned around in a whirlwind and forgot I was shirtless. Oh. Harry still has my shirt. That's a bit of a whoops. 

 

"And just where are you coming from without a shirt, mister?" Pansy was being all mothering again, but I didn't mind. At least I had someone whom I could talk to about Harry. I could feel a faint blush tingling my cheeks. "You've been with Harry, haven't you?" I nodded slyly and sat on my bed, still topless.

 

"Yeh, well. I had a weird dream last night and I got so fed up with sleeping that I went to talk to Harry. I cried, Pansy. Can you believe that. I cried. It hurt me so bad. I cried over Harry." I paused to emphasize my point. "You really love him, don't you?" She asked in a tender tone. 

 

"Yes, I do. I love him so much. But, I crawled into his bed and we talked. He asked me to help him remember because the sooner, the better. He really wants to remember me. And I desperately want him too as well." Pansy smile as she straightened out her robes. She was also an early person. "That's good, isn't it?" 

 

"Yes, it's absolutely great. It's wonderful. Im going to help my baby get his memories back. And I'm going to love him even more. Do you know what he said to me last night." Pansy stifled a giggle at my 'baby' remark. "What?" She asked through her hand as it covered her mouth. 

 

"Well, you know those scars on my chest from when Weaselbee tried to kill me?" She nodded with honest interest and her eyebrows furrowed. "Yeh, well anyway. He said that he still cared even if he didn't remember. And he also said that I was still beautiful. That these are apart of me. That they didn't make me any less of who I am." I reminisced softly and touched the scars, fingering them gently. 

 

"Awh." Pansy let out a squeal. "You guys are just so adorable. I hope that the both of you get married and have little Harry and Draco babies." Ha ha ha... "Pansy, we're both guys, you know?" I directed to her with a slight frown. "I know that, Draco! I meant like, you could always adopt or whatever." Oh. Well that makes sense. Or more sense. 

 

"Yes, but you never know what the future holds. We could break up, for all you know. But, if we do get married, just know that you've got the job of being the maid of honour." I really didn't think Harry and I would ever break up, but there was still a possibility. After all, you can't use magic to tell the future. 

"What? You'd let me be maid of honour at your wedding? Draco, I love you so much. But not in that way." Pansy giggled and flung her arms around my neck, squeezing me tightly. I patted her on the back before she let go. "Of course I would, Pans. You're my oldest friend." She kissed my cheek and skipped off up the stairs to wake her dorm. 

 

And I would treasure the day when I got to marry Harry Potter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Edited**  
> Yay, here's to editing and italics... Finally, this chapter looks better now. I may go back italicise what was supposed to be italicised in previous chapter, I may not.

Harry's POV:

 

The wind was whooshing ecstatically through my hair as I looked for the golden snitch. The field was covered in green and red, members of the school switching to which ever side they wish would win. Mostly Gryffindor though. I chuckled at that. Players were storming through the air, throwing around a quaffed as if it were no body's business.

 

I sat high up in the air, my head turning and eyes rapidly searching for any sign of the snitch. Any glints of a flutter of wings. The Gryffindors were in their usual V shaped pattern, Slytherins swerving around them attempting to break the formation.

 

I heard a zoom behind me, causing me to turn around. Draco was sat in right behind me, hovering on his broom as I was. "So concentrated Potter! Would be a shame if someone was to distract you." He smirked and I rolled my eyes in response, but I couldn't help the playful smile from making its way to my lips.

 

"Another score for Slytherin." Lee Jordan's voice boomed through the air as Ron missed yet another quaffle.

 

"Come on Ron." I muttered under my breath, ignoring Draco and focusing in searching for the snitch. The cheers grew louder, but they weren't normal, coming from the green side of the stadium. I listened closely, my ears straining above the roar of the wind.

 

"Weasley is our king! He lets the quaffle in!" The Slytherins spirited as Ron missed another goal. _Focus Ron, I know you can do this_. The cheers were affecting his playing, I realized that.

 

Ron looked up at me and I could see a frown crossing his face. I made a motion with my fingers, signalling a play and Ron nodded, this time, when the quaffle came forward, he honed in on it. Crouching on his broom, he struck his arm up, ready to hit and bat the quaffle away. The Gryffindor side cheered loudly at Ron's outstanding keeping skills.

 

I turned back from the playing and looked at Draco. He was looking at me with a small smirk. "Wha-" I started until I saw a snippet of a glittering gold in the south side of the stands. Before I could contemplate with Draco, I dove in aspiration to catch the snitch.

 

Draco honed in behind me, as he realized what I was doing. He followed quickly, as though he was the caboose of a train, never leaving my tail. The wind was muffling the cheers of the crowd as I dipped and dived and twirled, narrowly avoiding bludgers when I could.

 

One had hit me in the leg which sent me spiralling out of control into one of the stands.

 

The closer I got to the snitch, the more determined Draco seemed at knocking me off course. A few times, I had come out feeling like I'd been beat up. I'm pretty sure I looked the sight. And I'm positive that there was a cut on the side of my head, streaking blood down my face.

 

I ignored Draco as best as I could, I was right on the snitch's tail. I leaned out as far as I could on my broom, one hand stretched and fingers poised. I could feel the drifts of the fluttering from the wings of the snitch, I was _that_ close.

 

The snitch took a sharp turn right, as did I, nearly sending me into another stand. Draco was coming at the snitch from the other side. Oh no he didn't. If I didn't hurry, Draco would end up catching the snitch and the Slytherins would win, adding to their damn pride and giving them something to gloat about.

 

I shifted myself into gear and crouched down on my broom, speeding up until I was flying at a roaring pace, the wind thrashing through my hair. My quidditch robes were madly flapping behind me, being pummelled by the whoosh of the air.

 

Once again, I was just in reach of the snitch. I crouched even further into position and raised my arm again. I was ready to strike. I _must_ get the snitch. I _will_ get the snitch. Yes I will. As I leaned further forward on my broom, a bludger hit the nose of it.

 

The snitch dived down, which was quite convenient seeing as my broom was also falling. "Oh no! Gryffindors Seeker, Harry Potter, is falling after being hit by a bludger." Again, Lee Jordan's voice rang out. The ground got closer and the roaring of wing in my ears got louder.

 

The snitch was practically in front of me. I reached out to grab it and its wings buzzed against my fingers. Just a little bit more. Come on. I stretched even further and grasped the golden ball in my hand. Immediately, it ceased all fluttering, becoming still. _Got it_.

 

My broom was dropping rapidly out of the air and I was desperately clinging on. It was slipping out of my grip of one hand, seeing as the snitch was in my other hand. I was handing on the underside of the broom with just one hand. The outcome of this won't be good.

 

The broom flipped out of my grip and clattered to the ground below. It smashed and I only hope that the same wouldn't happen to me. Because I was now free falling through the air and the ground was getting nearer and nearer.

 

The game had halted the minute I began falling. My robes billowed around me, flapping harshly from the assault of the wind.

 

I was so close to hitting the ground when something grabbed the back of my robes and flew me to the ground. I looked up and saw Draco concentrating above me. He dropped me just over the sand, my knees hitting the ground first.

 

Draco flew to a stop and stood beside me, looking a little exhausted. "Are you ok?" He looked me over, checking for bruises. "Yeh, I'm fine. You just saved me though. Otherwise I would have hit the ground sickeningly." He grimaced.

 

I remembered I had the snitch in my hand, so I held my hand out, the snitch sitting proudly in my palm. The crowd gasped and Gryffindor beg and cheering. "Gryffindor wins. Harry Potter has done it again. And with good thanks to Draco Malfoy for saving the teams best seeker." Whistles and shouts could be heard above the clapping of Gryffindor.

 

I turned around again to say something to Draco, but I saw something coming at me in my peripheral vision from side on. I didn't have time to duck, and it connected with my head, sending me reeling backwards into the sand.

 

I was sprawled awkwardly across the sand, with a throbbing headache. On the ground beside me was a stray bludger. I clutched my head and looked up behind Draco. An evilly grinning Slytherin was hovering a way away, his wand out. He must have cursed the bloody ball.

 

Draco rushed to my side, mouth gaping. The teams had gone silent and everyone was now looking at the Slytherin who had cursed the ball. McGonagall had summoned him to her, and now, I assume he was getting kicked off the team. Possibly banned from Quidditch.

 

"Harry!" Draco's voice went all weird when he reached me. He grabbed my head in his hands and inspected the spot. "Draco. There are people watching you." I tried to shoo him off, because people were watching and were supposed to be 'enemies'. "I don't care. Your hurt. Look at you, it might have messed up your memories even more." His hands were now gently massaging the spot where the bludger hit.

 

~

 

 _"I just wanted to explain myself." My palms were sweating and my heart was raging in my chest. I opened my mouth, then closed it. My body was reacting to Draco being in the room. Sah, stupid body. I don't know why, it's not like I liked Draco or anything. Admittedly, he is a rather dashing looking lad, but I don't think I like him._ Think.

 

_"I never meant to act like that. Towards you. I'm sorry. I don't want you to think that I'm against you. Because I'm not." Harry was talking about the spat that he and Draco had gotten into 2 days ago, where they both said some pretty mean things. Although Harry said something that set Draco off._

_Draco took a step towards me, pointing a thin finger at my chest, nearly prodding it. "You said some pretty mean things." His hand fell back to his side. "We both did. But the last thing you said made me completely unsure of whether we even friends or not. You know I didn't want to be a death eater. I never wanted to be one of them. I was forced into it. And to have someone to trust with all this and then have them turn against you, that's betrayal."_

 

Betrayal. _The word echoed around in my mind. I didn't mean it. Really, I didn't._

 

_I looked up at Draco's face, trying to study the emotion that was etched into it. Sadness. He felt that because of me. "You know, I regret not shaking your hand on the first day we got to Hogwarts." I admitted, because really, I did. To be friends with him sooner would have been nice._

_"Really? Then ho- oi. Don't change the subject. You still betrayed me." Sadness flooded into his voice as he whispered those last 4 words. "I thought I had a real friend. Not a follower for once. But it turns out that you are all the same as them." Anger crossed his face as a frown set in._

_"No. Draco. You don't unde-" I was cut off by Draco._

_"Save it, Potter. I thought you were my friend. I hate you, and I hate your stupidly perfect green ey-" Draco stopped mid word. His face turned the deepest shade of red I've seen. Before I could even respond, he whirled around, his robes in a flurry as he fled from the astronomy tower. The name that had become so foreign stung my heart. He called me Potter, not Harry. I didn't like it anymore. I was used to Harry. It felt so foreign._

_~_

_I woke up late the next morning with a banging pain in my head, which was only made worse by the light pouring in through the window. I winced as I sat up._

_"Hey." Draco croaked beside me, slinging an arm around my waist as he did so._

 

_I leaned over into his chest. "Hey, have a good sleep?" I'd woken up in the middle of the night and noticed several times that his face was scrunched up or twisted, he also kept moving a lot._

_He nodded, kissing me on the cheek before getting up to go to the bathroom. I sat in bed, hands laced together under my head as he came back out several minutes later, looking more relaxed. I think he brushed his teeth._

_I yawned, stretched and got out of bed, sauntering over to Draco for a kiss. As I reached him, his long sleek arms wrapped around my waist, his fingers resting between the ridges of my spine._

_He was only a bit taller than me, but I still had to reach up a tad just for a kiss. As I did so, he turned his head to the side, and I ended up kissing his cheek._

 

_"Oi, what was that for?" I asked incredulously. "You have morning breath and I just brushed my teeth. I ain't kissing you until you done the same." He stated as I narrowed my eyes at him as I glanced up, craning my neck a bit._

 

_Planning to tease him just a slight but, I brought my lips to his jaw line. I pressed small kisses that trailed around his chin and down his throat. He was definitely getting impatient as I grew more and more tempted to tease him._

 

_I brought my lips up to Draco's own, but I didn't kiss him. Instead, my lips hovered ghostly over his as I whispered "Fine by me. You will just have to wait for tomorrow to get another kiss." With that, I pulled away and ran into the bathroom, turning around to peek at him before I shut the door. He was standing there frozen, mouth open and eyes wide. I snickered mentally._

 

_I had taken a whizz in the toilet and now I was brushing my teeth. The minty toothpaste set into my mouth as I put my toothbrush down and finished up in the bathroom._

 

_I opened the door of the bathroom and walked out. I was still wearing boxers and hadn't yet changed. They hung loosely off my hips, I guess. And just as I had reached the closet I was stopped. Draco grabbed my wrist and brought me to his chest. "You little tease." I snuck a look at his eyes and they were glinting. A shining mercury so bright, it was beautiful. They were beautiful. He was beautiful._

 

_"Sorry." I whispered and connected his lips to mine. The sheer brilliance of every time we kissed or touched made me feel as if there wasn't a single problem that I was worried about. It's like Draco took away all my problems. Having him in my life this close is a blessing. He has helped me through many things, we had ups and downs, but he is my rock. And honestly, I don't know what I'd do without him._

 

_I'd probably end up sitting in my dorm starving myself as I cried. I shivered a little at that. I was jolted out of my thoughts by Draco, he had just given my bum a squeezed. He chuckled as broke away from the kiss._

 

_Sneaky bastard._

 

_~_

 

_Swiftly, I ran and ran until I cam to the door of the boys bathroom. I shoved the heavy oak door open with all my strength and ran into the toilet area. Neither of them were here._

 

_"Sectumsempra." My heart froze in my chest and I panicked profusely before I sprinted with all my heart. An agonizing scream followed the curse. Draco! Oh my god. As I rounded the corner of the stalls, I found Ron with his wand in his hand, a look of shock and guilt heavily covering his face. Following his gaze, my own eyes widened with horror as I saw Draco lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, writhing in pain and laying._

 

_"Draco." I screamed and fell on the floor beside him. He was clutching as his chest and spazaming as the horrific wound bled heavily. "Harry?" Hermione's rushed voice came through the bathroom. "Hermione, get a teacher. Quickly, Draco's hurt!" Her footsteps pounded out of the bathroom._

 

_Desperation surged through me as I cradled Draco's torso in my arms. Hot tears rolled down my face, Blurring my vision slightly. Draco's white shirt had been stained by his blood and two slashes ripped the front of it. My heart split into pieces as Draco screamed. "Draco, I love you. You're going to be alright. Pease be alright." I whispered loving words into his ear. One of my hands was caressing Draco's face._

 

_As I waited for Hermione to come back with a teacher, Draco grew paler. Blood left his body in a never ending stream. Whimpers of pain left him, his beautiful mercury eyes slowly losing their light. My heart cracked even more._

 

_"Please don't leave me Draco! I need you." I cried desperately, I needed Draco so bad. I couldn't live without him anymore. "Harry, I l- love y- you." Draco choked helplessly and there was nothing I could do._

 

_"No don't say that. This isn't the end Draco. It can't be. I can't think. I can't!" I sobbed. I was angry beyond belief at Ron, but so worried for Draco. I can't. I just can't._

 

_Draco didn't answer. His pain was increasingly getting worse. "Let me die. Please let me die!" He screamed in agony as he clawed at his chest. I saw the heart jerking mixture of love and pain in Draco's eyes and I leaned down to pepper kisses all over his face. "I love you Dray, please don't leave me."_

 

_Draco's hands went limp as he coughed, and my heart broke all over again. "Ssh, I've got you my love, I've got you." I whispered gently into his hair, so afraid._

 

_A shadow cast over Draco and I looked up to see the towering figure of Professor Snape. I'd never been so glad to see him. Snape bent down and began to chant a spell repeatedly while pointing his wand at Draco's wounds._

 

_Much to my relief, Draco's harsh wounds started to heal until they finally vanished from existence, leaving two pink scars crossing his chest. Flesh wounds._

 

_All that was left from the terrifying experience was Draco, who was passed out in my arms on the cold, wet floor of the boys bathroom. Slowly, I let go of Draco and let Snape fake him to the hospital wing. I knew I couldn't follow in fear of getting seen caring for him._

 

_Besides, I had a certain guilty looking red head to deal with... And I was furious._

 

~

 

Memory? Memories! "Harry!" Draco snapped his fingers in my face and I looked up at him. His eyes glistened with confuse meant and worry. "I remember some..." My voice croaked. "Some? Some what?" Draco's voice trembled, though I have no idea as to why.

 

"Memories." I gasped out and fell back into the sand. By this time, several teachers and students, including Ron and Hermione, and rushed out onto the pitch and where now surrounding me. I was feeling a little overwhelmed. My throat felt like it was being closed off and I couldn't breathe.

 

"Draco." I clawed at his arm and and he looked afraid. His hands were shaking slightly and I grew distant. "Harry? What? What is it?" He whispered raggedly. "People. Too many people. Can't bre- breathe. Take me." I clutched at my throat and gulped in breaths between words.

 

Seeming to get the idea, he scooped me up bridal style and pushed past the students. There was chatter and whispers in my ears as Draco ran across the field to the castle, with me in his arms. I couldn't breathe properly.

 

My chest was aching and I whimpered, Draco cradling me closer to his chest as he ran. The pressure in my head and chest built up and I couldn't contain it. Black spots began dancing in my vision blurring it until I couldn't see. I gave in towards the darkness and went limp in Draco's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is a new story. It's a Drarry fanfic if you haven't already figured it out... Um yeah! I'm really excited and I hope it goes well. Please read and vote and comment or whatever you do. And tell you friends!! Thanks guys!!!


End file.
